


CEO

by aace1234



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Dark, Dominating Harry, Injured Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Panic Attack, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Rich Harry, Sexual Content, Sickness, Smut, Stalking, Top Harry, University Student Louis, Violence, louis has older brothers, louis is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis has just graduated university when he meets the successful, dominating and rich Harry Styles.Louis has no idea how well known Harry is and he falls hard.Harry has one thing on his mind and it’s Louis, he’s not used to relationships and caring about someone, but he knows Louis is different somehow.Louis comes with a lot of surprises and three very overprotective brothers. Harry finds himself falling for the boy and when the past becomes intertwined in their lives, things become even more serious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, I’m back, here is my new story. 
> 
> It’s cliche and it’s everything you’ve read before in a different way haha. I will update every day so enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Xxxx

“Louis Tomlinson” The Dean of the university announces, his strong English accent present and intimidating. Louis gets up, smiling, he goes towards the stage, his last name starts with T so like always he's one of the last ones up. He approaches the stage, ascending the three stairs successfully, he accepts his graduation certificate and the handshake offered. Louis then hears cheering and wolf whistles from the back of the room and Louis knows its his imbecile big brothers. 

Louis has waited four years for this moment, living in a small campus dorm, late study nights, exam after exam, its all been worth it though, for this moment. He’s graduated with top honours in his degree, hoping to pursue a career in architecture and design. 

As he gets off the stage he and his best friend Noah hug each other and smile brightly. 

“We did it Lou!” Noah smiles.

“London here we come” Louis smiles back.

Louis and Noah have been roommates for the last three years. Noah is two years older with Blonde curly hair, blue eyes and a deep tan, one would mistake him for an Australian surfer. Noah started his degree later than Louis due to having a two year gap year.

After Louis first roommate got expelled from the campus for inappropriate behaviour, Noah and Louis were assigned together. Noah is straight but doesn’t have a girlfriend, he majored in design like Louis, however he's more into computer design. Both boys decided they would move to London together, live in an apartment thats been paid for in full by Noah’s parents, (his graduation present) and pursue their new careers. Louis opting to pay rent to Noah as a condition of living together though. After a few harmless fights Noah decided he’d never win and gave in to Louis request.

“There he is, Come on Kid where’s our hugs” Louis older brother Drew says as he comes up behind him and Noah.

Louis smiles and turns around hugging Drew excitedly.

“We are so proud of you kiddo” Drew says letting him go.

“Okay, my turn” Edward, says coming up to get his hug.

“Save the best for last huh” Scott says cheekily as he hugs Louis tightly. they all congratulate Noah and ruffle Louis hair proudly.

Louis has grown up as the youngest in his family, his parents died seven years ago when Louis was 14, in a car crash. Louis nearly lost his life too, but he survived and his brothers raised him for three years before he left for university.

Scott is the oldest, he's 31, a full time surgeon at Manchester private hospital, he's tall, muscly, intimidating and high class. With brown hair and grey eyes he looks like he’d break you in a second, he's cold towards most people but not with Louis or his brothers and especially not his wife. Scott is married to an amazing women Sammy and they live in Manchester, where Louis was raised. 

Edward is 29, a top high profile Lawyer, he's still single but isn't looking to settle down. Edward is the fun one, always up for a good time and party. he's also tall, intimidating, has brown hair and brown eyes, he's extremely good looking and has girls falling at his feet.

Drew comes next at 27, he's a police officer and loves his job immensely, he has a steady girlfriend, Vanessa. The tall genes didn't skip Drew either, he’s the blonde of the family though with grey eyes. 

Louis is the youngest at 21, he has brown hair, blue eyes like his mum and has the most gorgeous cheek bones. He, unfortunately, didn't get the height gene and is short, skinny and just tiny in all sense of the word. he's gay and proud and Noah and the boys support him to the ends of the earth. 

The boys all live within 15 minutes of each other and every Sunday they have a family dinner at Scott and Sammy’s.

The boys are all wealthy and live extremely comfortably, Louis never asks for anything though and works part time at a coffee shop. The boys paid for his tuition but Louis wanted to make it himself, he turned down their offer of an apartment overlooking Manchester while he studied and opted for a dorm, he wanted to earn his own money and pay his way. Including paying the boys back weekly for his tuition. 

Noah however, has extremely well off parents, more than Louis brothers incomes combined. Noah, unlike Louis, was forced to dorm to try and get some “normality” into his life, which is what his mother had told him. Noah likes to throw his money around, he likes lavish things and showing his wealth off. Louis prefers to live the simple life though, not caring about such things, he's had a bit of a tough time growing up and money doesn't mean so much to him.

“We’re so proud of you Lou” Scott says as he lets Louis go.

“Thanks Scotty” Louis says smiling.

“Mum and Dad would have been so proud bud” Edward says 

Louis smiles in response, he loved his parents so much and he knows they would be looking down on him smiling right now.

“Thanks” Louis says.

“Alright, I've got to get back to work kid I'm sorry, we will see you Sunday night for dinner?” Scott then says, his features are sympathetic towards Louis, knowing the boys are meant to stay for a while and mingle. The boys couldn't get much time off work though and Louis is just thankful they could come at all.

“Yeah, Sunday night” Louis nods.

“You boys celebrating tonight?” Drew asks knowingly.

“We may have a few parties to attend” Noah Smirks out.

“Be safe Louis, You know the rules” Edward says.

Louis nods his head in understanding. Ever since the accident his brothers have been extremely over protective, they tend to be quite annoying sometimes but Louis tolerates it, knowing how much his recovery took its toll on the family, knowing they stopped their lives to raise him for three years, knowing he owes them so much. 

“Good boy” Scott says.

“Noah” Edward says matter of factly.

“Guys, I've got him, you know I’ll look after him, I've never let anything happen to him before” Noah says smiling reassuringly.

The boys nod in response, relaxing a little.

“Call us, we are ten minutes away if you need us” Drew says.

Louis and Noah nod and they all share hugs goodbye. 

Noah turns to Louis then.

“Alright, lets get my parents out of the way, then we can ditch these awful gowns and get ready for tonight” Noah says excitedly.

Louis giggles and they spend the next part of an hour mingling with Noah’s parents and his two older sisters who adore Louis to pieces. 

“So Louis, no boyfriend to report yet?” Noah’s Sister Amy asks cheekily, she always hounds Louis about his love life, she always wants to set him up with one guy or another.

“Yeah Kiddo, Boys must be falling at your feet, you’re a catch Lou” Noah’s other sister Lucy says smiling.

Louis smiles back but rolls his eyes playfully. He's been with a guy or so but nothing serious, he's after love and a long term relationship and he found out quickly that most guys are only after one thing and they will say and do anything to get it.

“They ARE all falling at his feet, Louis just has standards, don't you Sweetums” Noah says smiling hugging Louis to his side.

“I do, and I haven't found the right person yet” Louis confirms.

“Well maybe things will change in London, when you start your new job” Lucy says.

“Hopefully, But then I’ll probably be too busy for a relationship” Louis laughs. 

They all smile and go back to talking about work and money, Louis tunes out a little, he's getting a little restless and his gown is so hot, he needs a drink of some sort.

“Im just going to get a drink of water” Louis tells Noah who nods, he excuses himself and makes his way through the mingling crowd. 

This years Graduation was presented in the main hall but the after celebrations have been set up on the lawn under marquees. It’s nice, but its a rare hot spring day and the sun is actually shining, the heat getting to Louis a little.

Louis reaches the bar thats setup under the marquees and asks the bar tender for a bottle of water, he gets a huge grin and a wink in response and then a cold bottle of water. Louis blushes and walks away insecurely, he is used to people ogling him but it never gets easy to deal with.

Louis guzzles the contents of the bottle before he throws it out and starts making his way back over towards the exit, he just needs some air. As he steps out of the marquee though he collides straight into a hard chest. he stumbles backwards, but before he hits the ground there is a hand on his waist and a sultry voice in his ear.

“Woah, easy there” The deep voice says, slightly scolding.

“Im so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going” Louis rambles before he's looking at the very tall, extremely attractive man in a suit, who is still holding him tightly around the waist.

The gorgeous man smirks and Louis knows he's staring but he can’t help it, this man is so handsome. His bright green eyes stare into Louis blue ones, Louis can't seem to talk, he's for some reason, taking in every ounce of detail of this man. His short hair styled perfectly into a quiff, little tuffs of curls sitting at the nape of his neck, his strong muscly physique holding him tightly, Louis can see the outline of a few tattoos on his chest, peeking out of his white dress shirt. he's dressed impeccably and Louis knows he comes from money.

Louis seems to get a spark shoot up his spine as the mans hands glide down his back, steading him and pulling him up straight, the mans eyes furrow in confusion, like he just felt the same weird thing. 

“Its um…fine… just be careful next time” The man says sternly, still staring intently at Louis.

Louis nods and blushes under the intense gaze. 

“Mr Styles?” A man Louis hadn't noticed before asks from behind the gorgeous god.

Mr Styles turns to the man, nods and looks back towards Louis intently.

“Are you okay?” He asks then, letting Louis go, Louis feels cold as the hands leave his body.

Louis is a little taken a back by the question and when he manages to make his lungs work and breathe properly, he answers.

“Yes, ugh, sorry… I'm fine” He replies awkwardly.

Mr Styles nods and begins to walk away, he has a look of confusion on his face though and looks back several times looking intently at Louis before he disappears into the crowd.

Louis shakes himself out of whatever that was, whatever that foreign feeling was, he feels light and fuzzy, he was definitely attracted to that man, which, Louis has never really been towards anyone before. 

He begins to make his way back to Noah.

“There you are, I was worried” Noah says as he sees Louis approaching.

“Sorry, got caught up” Louis says.

Noah eyes him warily.

“You look funny, what happened” Noah asks.

“No Nothing, I’ll explain later” Louis assures his friend.

“Okay, lets get out of here hey, I'm hot and bored ” Noah says and Louis laughs.

They say goodbye to Noah’s parents and leave to head back to their dorm, Louis feeling eyes on him the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

When the boys make it back to their Dorm they strip down to their boxers and begin to get ready, Louis not really having much to wear, in his whole time at University he never really had time to go out so he isn't used to the party scene. It’s also one of the things his brothers made as a condition of him going to uni alone, no wild parties and no drinking excessively. Louis was fine with that though, preferring to study and learn.

Noah on the other hand, loves a good party and to dress up. if you'd met Louis and Noah without knowing them, you would assume Noah was Gay and not Louis, he has a flare for fashion.

“So Lou, you going to tell me what happened when you wandered off today?” Noah asks as they eat roman noodles for dinner on the couch, thats as far as both boys culinary skills go.

“Oh Um nothing, I just kind of ran into a really hot guy” Louis says failing to hide his blush.

“What? Ive never heard you say anything like that in the three years we've known each other SPILL” Noah says excitedly.

“I dunno, there was just something about him, I bumped into him accidentally and he caught me before I made an ass of myself and hit the ground. he was so fucking hot” Louis says, remembering the details of his encounter.

“Does he go here? whats his name, did you give him your number?” Noah asks.

“I’d never seen him before, he was dressed in a suit and looked rich and a few years older. probably a brother of a student or something” Louis says shrugging.

“So you don't know his name or number?” Noah asks confused.

“No, we didn't exchange numbers or anything, it wasn't like that, he wasn't interested, I just thought he was hot. his name was something Styles, someone called him Mr Styles” Louis says and Noah nearly chokes on his noodles.

“Styles, as in Harry Styles?” Noah asks and Louis shrugs not knowing who the hell Harry Styles is.

Noah knits his brows, Louis is obviously oblivious to who this guy is and Noah knows nothing will ever happen there, Harry is a very well known business mogul, he made the top 10 Forbes most richest under 30 and he is a sort after mysterious bachelor. His private life is not private and he's constantly in the news, whether for his business or personal life. Noah knows Louis isn't really into tabloids and gossip, he was headlines for a year after the accident and Noah knows its a soft spot for Louis and he doesn't like to talk about it much. Louis will probably never see Harry ever again anyway, so he doesn't mention anything. Harry has shares in the university they attend so he was probably there on business.

“Well I say we forget about hooking up and go have us some fun before we vacate this place for good in two days” Noah says.

Louis smiles, he cant wait to start the next chapter of his life in London, he's secured a job with one of the smaller architecture firms, its not much pay but he doesn't care, he loves designing and will work his way up from the bottom. 

“Sounds good to me” Louis says as he gets up to get dressed.

“Oh actually, before we hit the club with the rest of the crew, I kind of need to attend one of mums parties for a bit, be my date?” Noah asks hopefully.

Noah knows Louis hates the high class parties, Noah has made him attend plenty, they are so boring and Louis always gets hit on and its awkward. He doesn't have money like Noah does and he feels so out of place. Louis has been friends with Noah long enough to know that he wont take no for an answer though.

“And you were going to tell me when?” Louis asks rolling his eyes, knowing Noah kept it from him so he couldn't bail last minute.

“Now” Noah Smiles “Look, I have to meet the boss of the new firm I'm hoping to work for in London. I just need to make a good impression so my job is really secure” Noah says.

“Okay, you're lucky I love you, but I need clothes” Louis says. knowing Noah will lend Louis whatever he wants.

“Of course babes, you look stunning in all my clothes, they are just that little bit to big that you look so delectable” Noah smiles cheekily.

Louis giggles and they get to choosing outfits. Noah settles on black slacks and a button up grey shirt, no tie, with expensive black shiny shoes and cufflinks. Louis wears his black skinny jeans and black and white Vans, with one of Noah’s white button up shirts untucked and rolled to his elbows. it sits delicately off Louis collarbones and Louis looks tiny and so fuckable, as Noah puts it. Noah does Louis hair in a nice messy quiff and they are ready to head out.

“So what’s this Party for?’” Louis asks.

“Just a charity event for some thing or another” Noah says.

“So I need to donate something?” Louis asks worriedly.

Yes his brothers have a copious amount of money between them and they of course have set Louis up a trust fund for the future, which he can access at 30. Louis doesn't want any of it though and he refuses to take money from his brothers, he's refused for four years to give them his banking details. he lives off the $12 an hour he gets from working at the coffee shop and buys all he needs with the money he earns, hence the pot noodles. Noah shouts him when Louis isn't fast enough to tell him no but Noah respects Louis and his decision enough to take him seriously. Louis has $16.80 in his account until Monday when he will get paid his weekly wage of $130. he wasn't planning on needing it though.

“No babes I've got it covered, just have fun yeah?” Noah says kissing Louis on the head.

Louis sighs but nods. Noah is his best friend and Louis thinks he would have packed up long ago and moved home if it wasn't for Noah, he helped Louis keep sane through his studying years and is the only other person besides his brothers that know most of what happened to Louis. 

“Thanks” Louis smiles shyly and Noah smiles his charming dazzling smile in return. 

Noah loves Louis to pieces and considers him the little brother he never had, he would walk through flames for Louis as would his brothers.

They pull up in Noah’s Rover to the Valet at the party, its a huge house and absolutely insane. It’s immaculate and modern, yet has a cute english charm about it, its so homely, considering the size and Louis is in love with it architecturally, he's in awe.

“Wow I would actually call this over the top” Noah says as he whistles in admiration, he throws the valet his keys and links Louis arm in his as they walk up the stairs of the house.

“It’s so beautiful” Louis says in wonder.

Noah chuckles, looking fondly at Louis.

“Who owns it?” Louis asks.

“No idea, I’ll ask for you” Noah says winking at Louis who smiles.

They both enter and Louis is way underdressed, everyone is in black tie and he's being stared at, not in a bad way, just in interest. They grab a champagne each and walk towards Noah’s parents, they greet each other and sip on champaign for a while. Noah has turned his charm on, he knows how to act at these things and Louis loves watching him work a room, he's so confident and sure of himself. Louis wishes he could be like that too. He's not though, he's quite shy, sassy when he gets to know you but ultimately timid and quiet. 

“Lou, thats the guy I need to talk to, you okay for a while why I go and chat” Noah asks.

Louis loves his friend so much, loves that he knows Louis gets nervous around big crowds. Louis smiles and nods.

“I’ll be fine, I might go explore” Louis says eyes twinkling.

Noah laughs

“Take your phone and answer when I call, don't go too far” Noah says pointedly.

Louis nods and Noah kisses his head and saunters away. Louis decides to have a peak outside at the back gardens, the doors are open leading to a huge outdoor area, people are scarce, sticking to the main room but some people are still flitting about. He steps foot outside and again bumps into a hard chest.

“Shit” He hears.

Louis drops his champaign glass and it shatters everywhere. Louis gasps.

“Oh Fuck” He says and he bends down to clean it.

“Im so sorry, I didn’t mean to break it” Louis rambles.

“Its okay, just leave it you’ll…” A deep familiar drawl sounds just as Louis cuts his hand on a piece of glass.

“Cut yourself” The man finishes as he bends down to Louis level.

Louis hand is grabbed and again a spark shoots up his arm, he can’t believe he just bumped into the same guy again, what is going on. Louis is lost for words though, Mr Styles looks even better than he did earlier today, he’s dressed in a tux with a bow tie and his pink lips are gorgeous. 

“I’m so sorry” Louis says swallowing hard. he doesn't like blood and his hand is currently spilling it.

“You need to start watching where you're walking” Mr Styles says smirking.

“Im sorry” Louis says again, he's intimidated by this guy and feels fuzzy and weird around him.

“Do you know any other words apart from sorry?” He teases and Louis blushes.

“Come on, Lets get your hand cleaned up” Mr Styles says and he helps Louis stand. Louis is thankful there isn't many people around and he didn't cause to much of a scene. 

A waiter comes over to clear the glass and hands Mr Styles a white napkin. Its instantly put around Louis hand and he's then being led down a corridor and into an immaculate amazing bathroom. Its huge, bigger than Louis whole dorm. with marble, twin sinks and showers. its incredible and Louis stares.

“You like it?” He hears Mr Styles ask.

“Its amazing” Louis replies.

“So he does know more words” Mr Styles smirks and Louis blushes, again

“My name is Louis” Louis says shyly.

The guy smiles a knowing smile, like he already knew Louis name, but its impossible, they didn't even introduce themselves earlier.

“And you are?” Louis asks expectantly.

Mr Styles looks taken a back by Louis question, like Louis should know who he is. 

“Um, right, um..i’m Harry, its nice to meet you Louis” Harry says, composing himself.

“You too, sorry for bumping into you again” Louis says 

Harry smiles and takes Louis to the sink. He carefully looks Louis hand over and cleans the cut under running water. they are both so close to each other and Louis can see Harry’s features up close, he's so beautiful and Louis is so attracted to him, his heart rate quickens. Harry’s breathing seems to change too but he composes himself, its quiet between the two and Harry is stealing glances at Louis from the corner of his eye.

“You look a little pale, are you okay?” Harry asks.

“I um…don’t like blood very much” Louis says sheepishly.

Harry chuckles.

“Its okay, just look away I’ll have it cleaned up in a minute, its not too deep” Harry says reassuringly, Louis smiles thankfully and looks down at his shoes.

Harry makes quick work of Louis hand and puts a bandage over the cut.

“There we go, good as new” Harry says as he finishes. Harry dries his hands and leans his back against the sink, staring at Louis smiling.

Louis thinks Harry looks so sexy and hot.

“Thanks Harry” Louis says quietly.

“Any time” Harry says

its a bit of an awkward silence, its a bit tense and there is something in the air, like sexual tension, Louis can feel Harry’s gaze on him, its like he's looking at Louis hungrily. For the first time though, Louis doesn't feel uncomfortable, he'd love to run his hands through Harry’s hair, it looks so thick and pull-able. 

“So Louis, you graduated today?” Harry asks, slicing the tension and bringing them back to reality.

“Um Yeah, I did, did your brother or sister graduate too?” Louis asks innocently. 

Harry cant get over the fact Louis has no idea who he is, its refreshing. Harry chuckles

“No, I was there on business actually” Harry says.

“Oh, Okay” Louis says awkwardly, like he's missing a private joke.

“So what brings you here tonight?’ Harry asks.

“Oh um, my best friend and roommate asked me to come, He always drags me to these boring things” Louis says.

“Boring things?” Harry asks smirking.

“Yeah, I mean I always give to charity when I can but, sitting in a room full of up themselves rich people who pretend to be something they’re not, isn't really my idea of fun” Louis says and Harry laughs.

“No? Whats your idea of fun then?” Harry asks. expecting Louis to say something like getting drunk with his friends, partying, what normal 21 years olds do. 

Louis looks down and smiles.

“I don’t know, I like to Draw and I love to read, Im not really allowed to do much after….oh never mind, I guess I'm a bit boring too” Louis says, stopping himself from saying any more. he has known this Harry guy for five minutes and he's already about to let him in, this is not good. 

Harry looks at Louis knowing there is more to him than he's letting on. Louis is refreshing and interesting and he wants to know more about him, he can’t deny the attraction he feels towards Louis.

“I like this house though, whoever is hosting this boring party at least has a nice house going for them. I was hoping to explore, before I ran into you” Louis says. 

Harry chuckles 

“Yeah?, I know they owner I can introduce you, I’m sure he’d love to take you on a tour” Harry smirks.

“Really?” Louis says and his eyes shine with excitement. Harry is so endeared. 

Before Harry can reply, they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry opens the door and he's met with two security guards, they exchange a few words and Harry turns to Louis as they walk off.

“Sorry to keep you from your work, I will get out of your hair” Louis says.

“No, you’re not in my hair, I just have to work” Harry says, regretfully.

“It’s fine, thank you for my hand and again, sorry for keeping you” Louis says shyly.

he walks passed Harry and to the door, Harry wants to stop him, wants to call him back but something stops him and he just watches Louis go, he wants him so badly and will find a way to get what he wants.

“Im all done Lou, ready to go?” Noah says to Louis as he enters the main ballroom, everyone taking their seats for dinner.

“Yeah i’m ready, lets go” Louis says 

Just as they are leaving the host of the night, stands up on stage. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight’s amazing event, it’s a pleasure to have you all here. To start our night I would like you all to please welcome the founder of tonights Charity event, Who has opened his gorgeous home for us, the amazing and outstanding Harry Styles” The host introduces.

Louis looks up shocked as he makes eye contact with Harry as he steps on stage. Harry winks smirking at Louis knowingly. Louis can’t believe Harry is the one who owns the house, he feels so silly now, he lets Noah drag him out of the party, they slip out without anyone noticing, well anyone but a curly haired mogul who has his sights set on a certain boy.

Noah cant stop laughing at Louis.

“I cant believe you told him the event was boring, right to his face” Noah laughs even harder.

“Shut up you dick” Louis says again as he swats Noah.

they are currently in the local bar, shirts untucked and hair messy, a few drinks in. 

“Its just too funny” Noah says regaining his breath back.

“How was I supposed to know he was the one hosting the event” Louis says frustratedly.

“You still don't know who he is do you?” Noah questions, taking a sip of his drink.

“No and I don't care anyway” Louis says, both boys knowing its not true but they decide to change the subject.

They carry on drinking and dancing for a few hours, Louis having more to drink than he would usually have, more than he's usually allowed,Trying to get a curly haired, green eyed man out of his mind. Noah hasn't been keeping that close of an eye on Louis so at 2am he decides they've had enough and they walk back to the dorms.

“How much did you drink?” Noah asks Louis as he throws up for the third time.

“Only five” Louis says when he's done.

“Shit Lou” Noah says.

Its 10am the next morning and Louis has work in an hour.

“Its fine Noah, I'm a big boy, I can handle it” Louis says.

“Louis, your limit is 3, the boys are going to kill me” Noah says.

“Just relax, don't tell them, I'm fine Noah, just stop” Louis says as he gets up off the bathroom floor and goes to brush his teeth, have a shower and get ready for work.

“Relax? how can I, I think I need to take you too the ER” Noah says concerned, still pacing the room outside the bathroom

“Okay, I need you to stop, you're my best friend, not my parents or my brothers, you're the one who's supposed to be on my side and who's supposed to be helping me live a normal life” Louis says.

“Im also allowed to worry about you” Noah says.

“I know and I'm thankful, but I'm fine and I have enough people around me to do that and its annoying as Fuck. Please just be my best friend, I would tell you if something was wrong, I promise you I'm fine” Louis says.

Noah sighs and nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah, you're right, sorry Lou” Noah says.

Louis smiles in response and Noah leaves him to have a shower. 

Louis is hungover as shit and he isn't used to it, he's never been allowed to drink a lot and the boys always make sure he's kept in line. The accident left him with severe lacerations and scaring on his kidneys and the damage will be there forever, the boys restrict him a lot and he was left without a spleen which means his brothers are so over protective it isn't funny.

When Louis Is finished his shower, he gets dressed in his black skinny jeans and his white work T-shirt, he puts his vans on, grabs his backpack, phone and wallet and makes sure his headphones are in his pocket for the walk to work.

“You sure you're okay?’ Noah asks once more as Louis comes back into the room, he's pale and looks sick.

“Yeah I promise I’m fine” Louis smiles.

“The boys will call me” Noah says.

“I know, tell them I'm fine and at work” Louis says just as Noah’s phone rings and Edwards name flashes on the screen.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Love you, be back later” Louis says.

“Love you too” Noah says as he answers the phone and Louis leaves.

“He’s fine Ed, we got in at 2” Noah says as he answers

Noah loves Louis and his brothers to death and know they are all just looking out for him, Noah doesn't mind keeping an eye on Louis, he feels protective towards him. 

“You boys got in late” Edward says, Louis and Noah usually are home and in bed by midnight.

“Well, it was graduation” Noah laughs.

“True, thanks for having his back Noah” Edward says.

“Of course” Noah says and he feels guilty he isn't telling Edward the truth about what Louis had to drink.

“See you both Sunday Night” Edward says.

“Yep see you then” Noah says and hangs up, He just hopes to god Louis is okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three guys, enjoy! It’s actually my favourite chapter of the whole fic xxx

Louis walks the 25 minutes to the coffee shop, he feels awful but that will serve him right for drinking he supposes. its cool out and Louis wishes he'd brought his jacket. 

Louis has worked at the Cafe for three years, the two girls who own the shop are lovely and are really good to Louis, he enjoys working there, its always so busy though, which makes the day go faster. Louis job is to serve the customers and puts orders in, he's glad he doesn't have to make the food or coffee, he's terrible at it. It’s his last shift today and it will be a bitter sweet one.

“There he is, Mr Graduate” Alice says smiling as Louis enters the back room behind the counter.

Louis smiles in response.

“Im going to miss you guys” Louis says.

“We’re going to miss you too kiddo, we are so happy for you though” Jessica, Alice’s Sister says.

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to come back whenever I'm in town” Louis says.

“You better, keep us updated on that love life of yours” Alice Says

Louis laughs a loud laugh.

“My non existent love life” Louis says shaking his head.

“Well that will change, I know it” Jess says smiling.

Louis nods his head, not sure why every one is so interested on his love life all of a sudden.

He gets to work and through his shift okay, he doesn't vomit again thank god but he feels really shitty, Louis knows he’s lucky he didn’t end up in hospital and won’t risk drinking that much again, he won’t tell Noah that though. 

Louis is about to finish up when a customer walks in, its quiet this time of the afternoon and Louis is thankful for it today. He looks up about to greet the customer, when standing in front of him is non other than Harry Styles.

“Louis” Harry smirks as his greeting.

“Um, Hi Harry?” Louis says a bit of a question, he's so confused why Harry is even here.

They stare at each other, the tension building between the two. They are both oblivious to the small crowd taking photos of Harry and filming on their phones.

“Um...can I get you um...something” Louis asks shyly.

YOU, is all Harry is thinking, he's had Louis on his mind for the last two days and he can’t seem to get rid of his thoughts. This boy is completely gorgeous and Harry wants him underneath him this instant.

“Long black” Harry says curtly and Louis nods and gets to putting the order in.

Louis heart rate is fast, he's not used to these feelings, Harry makes him feel weak and fuzzy.

“When is your shift over?” Harry asks.

“Um…like now” Louis says. 

Louis takes the coffee from the Barrister and hands it to Harry, Harry grabs it and downs it in one go. 

“Id like you to accompany me for the afternoon” Harry says calmly and so formal like, its intimidating.

“Uhhh” Is all Louis can manage.

“Its not a question Darling, the car will be at the back ally in 3 minutes” Harry states as he leaves a 20 dollar bill on the counter.

Louis is completely taken a back by Harry’s confidence, he watches Harry waltz out of the coffee shop, his two security guards and the crowd of people who follow him to his car. 

Who the hell is this guy Louis wonders. Louis texts Noah and lets him know whats going on, he has a quick and teary goodbye to Alice and Jess and by the time he's in the back ally he's 10 minutes late.

Louis hesitates as a security guard opens the back door of Harry’s Bentley, he takes a deep breath and gets in. 

“You’re late” Harry states as Louis takes the seat next to Harry, the seat and car so warm and toasty.

“Sorry, its my last day of work before I move, I had to say goodbye” Louis says.

“You’re moving to London” Harry asks for confirmation. Louis has no idea how Harry knows that.

“Um to London yeah, I'm moving to London” Louis says.

“Well thats good, I have an apartment there, most of my business is conducted in London” Harry states and Louis is confused, what a weird statement.

“Ummm okay… thats um …good for you” Louis says and his confusion shows.

He hears a slight laugh from one of the security guys and Harry smirks.

“Um so where are you taking me? if this is about the other night and me calling your event boring, I'm really sorry, no one heard me” Louis says.

Harry then smiles and he can see his team trying to hold in their fond at Louis statement.

“No Louis its not about that, I actually have to agree with you on the boring part, but thats business sometimes isn't it” Harry says.

“I wouldn't know I've never had a business” Louis says.

If Harry liked Louis before its nothing on how much he is attracted to the boy now. he's funny without meaning to be, he's a little sassy and so adorable. Harry will have him.

“We are going to my apartment in town, we will have dinner, I’d like to discuss some things with you” Harry says.

“Oh right well, I'm not really one for discussing like business stuff and I have no idea what caviar tastes like, which, is what I assume you eat, you wont get me to eat a snail, so maybe this isn't such a good idea” Louis says shyly.

“Its not up for discussion” Harry asserts and has to look out the window to hide his laugh.

“Um” Louis says 

“And caviar is fish eggs not Snail” Harry points out.

“I don't think that makes it taste any better” Louis says and his face grimaces at the thought of eating it.

Harry’s team is suddenly smitten with Louis and really hope secretly that Harry doesn't fuck this up.

When they arrive at Harry’s penthouse apartment Louis walks in and is in awe.

“Wow, you live here?” Louis asks 

“No darling, I'm staying here while I'm in town on business” Harry says.

“Don’t you have a house? The one where the charity was?” Louis asks.

“I do, but its been filled with business associates and events crew all week and I like my privacy” Harry says as he takes his jacket off and puts it over the sofa.

“Make yourself at home, I'm just going to get changed, would you like a shower or comfier clothes?” Harry asks.

Louis is all dirty from work and gross from his hangover, but hesitates to say yes to Harry, they just met, hardly know each other and the sexual tension is so undeniable.

“Alone of course sweetheart, I’ll lay some clothes out for you” Harry smirks and Louis follows him to the bathroom.

Louis locks the door and has a quick shower, noting the products that Harry uses are extremely expensive but Harry’s smell is everywhere and Louis finds it so attractive.

He walks back into the bedroom towel around his waist, Louis makes quick work of putting the clothes Harry left out for him on. Grey sweats that still have a tag on and are somehow his exact size and a white sweater that smells an awful lot like Harry, it’s huge and falls off his collarbones nicely, as he walks back into the Lounge area Harry coughs on his drink.

Harry thinks Louis is the most beautiful specimen he's ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. He is beautiful in every sense of the word and he wants him so badly.

“Sit, I've ordered for us, Wine?’ Harry asks cooly as he collects himself.

“Um, no thanks I…..no thanks” Louis says shaking his head. 

“Would you like a soda?’ Harry asks and Louis nods.

“Words” Harry says out of habit.

Louis looks at him confused.

“Yeah a coke would be great thanks” Louis says.

He sits down on the floor, his back resting on the sofa, the coffee table in front has room service sitting on top. Louis watches Harry in his sweats and no shirt, tattoos displayed everywhere as he pours Louis a drink, his muscles flexing as he moves. Louis is taken back by how beautiful and how attracted he actually is to Harry.

Harry turns around and sees Louis on the floor, he smirks as he brings his whisky and Louis glass of soda with ice and a lime wedge to the table. 

“You don't sit on chairs when you eat?” Harry asks in jest.

“Oh, sorry, I live in a dorm, the floor is comfy enough” Louis says.

“Alright then” Harry says and sits next to Louis.

“Hungry?’ Harry asks.

“Not really” Louis says truthfully,

“Ohh and I ordered the best caviar” Harry smirks jokingly.

Louis blushes as Harry lifts the lids of the room service he ordered and two beef burgers and fries stare back at them.

Louis smiles in response.

“Hungry now?” Harry asks 

“Maybe” Louis says as he takes a sip of his drink before putting it on the table.

They sit in silence for a while Harry admiring Louis.

“You’re gorgeous you know Louis” Harry says as he reaches out to swipe Louis fringe off his forehead. 

Louis blushes and clears his throat, he can’t deny his attraction to Harry.

“So can I ask why exactly I’m here?” Louis asks.

Harry smirks.

“I wanted to talk to you about some things” Harry says.

Louis looks to Harry innocently, Harry can’t get enough of how beautiful this boy is.

“You’re Moving to London?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

“I want you working for me” Harry says dominantly.

“What? .....um I don't even.... how do you know what I'm even doing in London?” Louis asks confused and a little freaked out.

“I know Louis, that you've just graduated with top honours in architecture and design. You're moving to London with your best friend Noah Bolton who's two years older than you and has just accepted a job with Hunter and Neilson. Good move for his career if I'm honest. You have three older brothers, Scott, Edward and Drew and you have taken a job with Smith and Leon. Which I think needs to be reconsidered, you’re too talented for such a small company” Harry says and Louis has no idea what he's supposed to do with all of that information.

“How do you know all of that?” Louis asks swallowing thickly.

“I Know a lot of things about you Louis” Harry says, voice full of authority.

“Um” Louis says as his breathing gets a bit heavy.

“Your Brother Edward, Is my Business Lawyer. I've known him for years, you've been on my raider for a little while now” Harry says.

“You know Edward? so meeting you at graduation?” Louis asks.

“Was somewhat planed, you crashing into me was not” Harry chuckles.

“I don’t know what I'm supposed to say” Louis says back.

“Say you will take a job with my company” Harry says.

“Who are you Harry, what exactly do you do?” Louis asks.

Harry smirks 

“I’m in business and one of my most successful companies, is building design and construction” Harry says simply.

Louis then realises one of the companies that Harry owns.

“Wait…you own Styles and Co Design?’ Louis asks flabbergasted.

Harry smiles triumphantly.

“Amongst other things, yes I do” Harry replies eating a few chips.

“And why the hell are you offering me a job? did Edward put you up to this?” Louis asks upset.

“Language and no Louis, Edward doesn't even know I'm speaking to you, I want you working for me, I think you're very talented” Harry says.

“How would you even know?” Louis asks.

He’s never designed anything outside of Uni.

“I own half the university you attend Louis, I took an interest in you and your work about six months ago. Edward was talking about you at a meeting, he showed me a picture of you and thats how i became interested” Harry says.

“Interested?” Louis asks.

“Louis, you can’t seriously deny the attraction between the two of us, I had no idea how powerful it was until that day you bumped into me. I knew I was drawn to you before I even met you but seeing you, talking to you, you want me just as much. I know it” Harry says and he reaches out to cup Louis cheek.

“Harry” Louis says confused. 

Before Louis can react Harry’s lips are on his, it’s an instant fire for both boys and Louis gasps at how intense a feeling it is to kiss Harry. Harry is confident, dominant and knows what he wants. He kisses Louis with purpose and Louis can’t help but respond and kiss back. Harry’s tongue engages Louis mouth and a moan escapes Louis. Harry grips Louis by the waist and pulls him expertly onto his lap, so he’s straddling Harry, their crutches touching. The kiss turns extremely heated and Harry moves Louis hips in a slow rhythm. Louis is lost in everything that is Harry, he’s never felt like this before. He pulls back breathless as Harry rests his forehead on Louis. Louis needs air, he needs to take a step back, this is moving to fast.

“I...I..” Louis starts with a whisper.

“Louis, whats it going to take for you to be with me for the night” Harry asks, cutting Louis off breathlessly.

Louis doesn’t understand.

“What?” Louis asks confused.

“I want you, you want me, I want you underneath me, I want to fuck you senseless, let me have you Louis, I’ll make it worth your while” Harry says 

Louis cant believe what he's hearing, Harry seriously expects him to take a job with him and to spend a night with him in return

“You want me to spend a night with you?.... like some...Hoe and in exchange you will give me a job that I don’t actually want” Louis asks calmly but it’s clear he’s absolutely livid.

Harry remains silent assessing Louis and his anger.

“You can shove your job up your arse, you're an absolute dick and I would never accept a job from someone like you. Fuck you Harry” Louis says upset.

He actually thought Harry was a nice guy, for once Louis was attracted to someone, thought Harry was beautiful and the spark between them was special. He was so wrong and can’t believe he thought Harry could be different, he can’t believe he was so stupid to think someone could like Louis for him. 

He gets up and runs for the door.

“Louis wait” Harry calls after him.

Louis doesn't stop though and runs to the lift, he's got no shoes on and has left his backpack inside Harrys apartment, he doesn't care though, he just wants to get away. Louis gets in the lift and Harry catches it just in time, He enters, still shirtless alongside Louis and the carriage begins descending to the ground.

“Look I didn't mean to offend you” Harry says trying to save this. 

“How could you possible think your proposal wouldn't offend me” Louis asks upset.

“Well its…never mind” Harry says shaking his head.

“Its never what? offended anyone before? are you saying, oh my god, I cant believe you, you're such a jerk” Louis says as the lift doors open and Louis walks out and into the street.

“Louis Stop right now” Harry says domineeringly.

Louis turns as Harry catches his arm.

“Just consider my offer, please” Harry says.

“Not a chance in Hell” Louis says as he's quick to wipe a tear thats sneakily fallen from his eye, he turns around and makes his way back to his dorm. its cold and a long walk home barefoot.

Harry watches Louis go, he didn't think things would turn out like this, he didn't think Louis would turn down his offer if he's honest. Harry sighs, he needs to get off the street, people are starting to stare. 

He brings out his phone and makes a few calls to his team, making sure someone follows Louis home, making sure he gets there safely.

Harry is so confused, No one has ever turned Harry down before, he's so used to getting what he wants. there is no denying he wants Louis, but there is something different about the feelings Louis gives him. Usually a quick fuck gets him sated, no strings attached casual sex is what he's all about. of course there are always those ones who think they can change Harry, fall too hard and fast and Harry has to cut them off, he doesn't do feelings very well, doesn't fall in love. or so he thought.

Louis makes him feel something, feel challenged, feel that little bit more alive, the thrill he gets when he sees Louis is like no other. Seeing Louis angry both pained him for making Louis upset but it also turned him on, badly. 

Harry feels he’s met his match and won’t stop until he has Louis underneath him, screaming his name.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you boys are ready to move tomorrow morning? all packed?” Scott asks as they are all eating dinner Sunday night.

“Yep my car is all packed” Noah says excited.

Louis and Noah spent all day packing up their dorm, ready for the move. London is only two hours away and the boys have made a fortnightly dinner arrangement alternating between Sammy and Scotts and Louis and Noah’s. 

“What time are you planning to head out?” Drew asks from across the table.

“Um probably about 7, the movers are arriving at 10 at the apartment” Noah says.

“Movers?”Louis asks, he's been quiet all day and tonight, the boys have all noticed but figured Louis is just nervous about moving. 

He hasn't told anyone about his confrontation with Harry, but for some reason he can’t get it out of his head, can’t seem to push it aside and its bothering him.

“Ahhh yeah movers” Noah says sheepishly.

“What did you do?” Louis asks, he's just playing with his food and he puts his fork down, turning towards Noah.

“Well, I kind of furnished the apartment” Noah says.

“Noah” Louis says upset and the boys chuckle. 

The boys understand Louis wants to make it himself, but they wish he would let them help him.

“Look, I just got you a mattress okay, nothing else, but I'm not having you sleep on the floor. I want the place furnished Lou, I'm sorry” Noah says.

“Its okay, just as long as its not my room, thanks for the mattress” Louis says.

Noah smiles and ruffles Louis hair.

“Of course Kid” Noah says.

“So Lou, I had an interesting call this afternoon” Edward pipes up.

“Oh” Louis asks, please don't be anything to do with Harry, he thinks.

“Yeah, Harry Styles, he’s one of my clients” Edward says.

Great Louis thinks, he sighs and leans back in his chair.

“What did he want?” Louis asks.

“He wanted me to talk to you about his Job offer” Edward says.

“Job Offer?” Scott asks so surprised.

“What?’ Drew asks nearly choking on his meal.

“Louis, you didn't tell me this” Noah Scolds.

“There is nothing to tell. You can tell Mr Harry Styles he can shove his job up his arse, and make sure you use those exact words” Louis says angrily.

The whole table goes quiet.

“Ahhh Okay?” Drew says confused.

“Louis a job from Harry Styles is huge, why wouldn't you consider it?” Scott says.

“I don’t need Harry Styles to make my career, I want to work from the bottom and I want to work somewhere I want to, besides, the guy is a big ass dick” Louis says and Noah and Drew laugh while Scott and Edward share a look.

“He said you wouldn't even consider the job Lou, what happened?’ Edward asks.

“Wait, you've met him, you've spoken to him?” Drew asks.

“Yeah so what, Edward sees him all the time, it wasn't all that awesome. I don't even know why there is so much fuss over him, so he owns a construction business, big deal, he's an up himself prick” Louis says.

“Language kid” Scott scolds.

“What happened” Drew asks.

It’s pretty obvious to the boys that Louis doesn't know how well known and famous Harry is.

“Well, I ran into him at graduation and then again at a party of Noah’s the other night, he was nice and really cute and I liked him, I didn't know he owned a huge company or anything. I Just liked him, I dunno there was this connection there. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he picked me up the other day after work, took me back to his apartment, offered me food and propositioned me” Louis says.

“What do you mean propositioned you?” Scott asks angrily.

Louis doesn’t like an angry Scott and the last thing Louis needs is his brothers getting involved with this, he just wants to move to London and prove to his brothers he can handle it. Louis knows they worry and think he won’t cope, he needs to prove them wrong so he backtracks a little. 

“Ummm well he just wanted me to take a job with him, said he thought my talent was waisted at Smith and Leon, I got angry and left” Louis shrugs. leaving the sex bit out not wanting to anger Scott further.

“Thats not really propositioning you Louis, thats offering you a job, you'd get a lot more money. Harry wants to offer you a starting salary of 120k a year, thats unheard of for a first year, what are you being offered at Smith and Leon, 22k?” Edward says.

Louis is so upset, if Harry thinks he can buy him, he's got another thing coming.

“I would rather earn a measly 22k a year and love my job than work for an arse like Styles who thinks he can buy anyone he wants. I'm not doing it and you cant make me, its my life and I refuse to even consider the offer” Louis says.

“You go kid, I'm proud of you” Drew says and Louis smiles slightly.

“Me too, you don't need Styles Louis, your talent will get you where you need to go” Noah says.

“I guess I’ll tell him no then” Edward says.

“Thanks” Louis says.

The boys aren't convinced there isn't more to this story but they don't push Louis on it. They all go back to eating and when the evening ends they all say a teary goodbye, the boys promising to be up for dinner in a fortnight. 

......

Harry doesn’t contact Louis for an entire week, doesn’t try to see him and it’s driving Harry crazy. Just being apart from Louis has him on edge, he’s short, angered easily and carries a weight in his chest that he can’t shake. His mind is constantly on the blue eyed boy and Harry feels like he’s deprived of oxygen.

Harry is upset he made Louis cry, upset he thought of Louis in the way he usually sees men, asa quick fuck, no emotional attachment. It’s clear to Harry that Louis is different. Harry is overwhelmed by his feelings but wants to apologise to Louis for how he acted, he just doesnt know how, he’s so mad at himself. How could he not see how special Louis is, not see how much more he is than anyone he’s had before, Louis means so much to Harry already. It’s scary and confusing but Harry feels at peace, like he can breathe again when he’s near Louis and he will do everything he can to get Louis to forgive him. 

Harry has his team following Louis, Harry knows where he lives, where he works as well as his walking route to work. Harry watches Louis walk some mornings from his car, just so he can make it through the day, just so he can see his face. The protection he feels towards Louis is insane, He needs Louis and will find a way to get him.

Louis first week in London is everything he thought it would be, the city is gorgeous and the rush is refreshing in a way. Louis hasn’t heard from Harry and he can’t help the dull ache in his chest about it. He really thought Harry liked him, was excited about a potential relationship. Harry is attractive and smart and Louis feels alive and safe around him and he misses it. Even though Harry was a jerk, Louis still can’t help but feel upset that he can’t be what Harry wants, or that Harry can’t be what he needs.

Louis first week at Smith and Leon goes amazingly, the people he works with are so wonderful and Louis considers himself so lucky. His boss Andy is a hoot and treats Louis like one of them, like he's worked there for years. he's accepted and Louis couldn't be happier. He shadows Andy all day and watching him work is enthralling. Even though The firm is only new and not many people know them yet, Louis has followed Andy and his Designs for a long time and looks up to him as a mentor.

“Work drinks tonight at 6 Lou? Celebrate an awesome first week” Andy comes in to ask as Louis is just finishing up for the day, its ten to six on a Friday and Louis doesn't have any plans tonight.

“Sure, I’d love too” Louis smiles out.

“Great, grab your coat and we will walk out together, we all usually go to the Bar across the street ‘Nicks’” Andy says.

“Okay” Louis smiles, he grabs his black coat and they head out together. 

The bar across the street is packed and everyone from the office is already there, they hand over their coats at the door. it’s warm inside, Louis in his skinny black jeans and grey button up, he rolls the sleeves up messily to his elbows as they walk in. Eyes are already on Louis. Andy leads them to their booth at the side.

“What would you like to drink Lou?’ Andy asks. 

Louis doesn’t really want to drink but he wants to fit in.

“Oh um Anything is fine thanks” Louis says and Andy nods as he goes to the bar.

“So how was your first week Lou” Dan asks as Louis stands at the booth next to everyone who’s sitting down. Dan is Andy’s business partner.

“Yeah, really good thanks” Louis says smiling.

“You’re doing so well, Andy cant stop raving about you” Dan says fondly.

“Really?’ Louis asks cutely.

Dan laughs fondly, he’s not going to lie, he finds Louis really attractive and although he doesn't usually mix work and relationships, Louis has something thats so attractive, he's sassy yet shy and Dan wants to know a lot more about him.

“Yeah, you're really talented Louis, I'm looking forward to working closely with you” Dan flirts.

Louis isn't sure if Dan is making a move on him or not, he's a little uncomfortable but smiles his way through and makes conversation with his work friends. He doesn't miss the looks Dan sends him all night though.

Louis has two beers that taste like crap but he wants to impress his work mates, they are all drinking it.

Its 8pm when he wants to leave, he's tired and just wants to get home and go to bed, its been a very long week.

“I might head out” Louis says.

“Ohh no Lou, stay a while longer” Andy and Dan try

Suddenly Louis feels a presence behind him and an arm slide around his waist.

“Sorry boys, but I've got to get this one home” Harry’s sexy voice says as he grabs the beer from Louis hand and puts it on the table.

“Hello Darling” Harry says sexily as he kisses Louis on the side of the head.

“Umm Hi?” Louis says confused.

Harry is dressed impeccably and Louis heart rate picks up, he’s so beautiful and the whole bar is staring at them.

 

“Go get your coat please” Harry says.

Louis is so taken back he complies, he walks to get his coat from the cloakroom while Harry talks to his work friends. What is Harry doing here, Louis doesn’t understand.

Andy and Dan and the others are actually so surprised Harry Styles is standing in front of them that they are speechless. They make quick introductions, Harry not wanting to hang around more than he has to.

“So how do you know Louis?” Dan asks. He instantly doesn’t like Harry.

“We’re together” Harry says darkly staring Dan down. Harry hates the guy and wants Louis far away from him. 

“Together?” Dan says shocked.

“That’s right, he’s mine, I suggest you remember that” Harry says with venom. He hates Dan with a passion.

Dan is intimidated by Harry but tries not to show it, Andy turns to Harry then, missing the Interaction between him and Dan. He starts making small talk, Harry actually somewhat interested in Andy. 

“Um, I’m ready” Louis interrupts as he reaches the table after grabbing his coat.

“Good boy, lets go” Harry says.

“It was nice meeting you Andy” Harry says, shaking his hand, not even acknowledging Dan, Dan is instantly angered.

“You too Harry, see you Monday Lou” Andy smiles

“Um Yeah.. okay Bye” Louis says shocked as he's led out of the Bar, Harry’s hand never leaving his waist.

He’s led to Harry’s Bentley, he sighs and gets in. Harry climbs in after him and shuts the door. Louis notices there is a partition up and he can’t see Harry’s driver.

“Why are you here Harry?” Louis asks slightly upset.

“I’m rescuing you from prying eyes” Harry says flatly.

“What? I work with those guys” Louis says.

“I know, believe me, I'm trying to deal with that” Harry says.

“Harry, how did you know where I was” Louis asks.

“I have my ways Louis, you shouldn't be drinking either” Harry says.

“Says who?’ Louis asks upset.

“Your medical records for one” Harry tells Louis.

“What? How did you know that, You're seriously creeping me out” Louis says. 

“I told you, I know a lot about you” Harry says.

“Except how to get me into bed, you’re a dick, let me out” Louis says.

Harry Smirks

“Im not letting you out on the streets of London this late Louis” Harry says.

“You are so frustrating” Louis says as he goes to try the door of the Bentley himself.

Harry lets out a growl and then captures Louis in his arms, he brings him in close and Louis struggles. Harry has Louis straddling him in no time, being twice Louis size and muscly, Louis has no chance.

“Why are you being so hostile with me” Harry asks.

Louis stills his movements and Harry grips him around the waist, they stare at each other and Harry cups Louis cheek.

“How can you ask that, you offered me a job and asked for sex in return. I don't see how you think thats okay” Louis says upset.

“Louis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you” Harry says.

“No you're sorry I was offended, not that you offended me. If I had have said yes i’d have a job thats overpaid, reporting to an asshole who would have kicked me to the curb after he got what he wanted” Louis says angrily.

“You’re right I'm sorry, please, just give me a chance, I know you’re special Louis and I’m sorry, please just give me a chance” Harry says and its the first time Louis has seen him slightly ernst.

“A chance at what?” Louis asks confused.

“A chance at you” Harry says.

Louis sighs, he’s been wanting this from Harry for the past week, hoping Harry would appear and tell him he was wrong and wants a relationship. Louis wants to say yes to Harry so badly but he just can’t trust him.

“I cant be what you want Harry, I don't want a one night stand, I don't want to be a conquest. I want love, a relationship, I've been through too much to be nothing to someone. You'll hurt me and I will let you because I know I will fall hard for you, hoping that someday you'll return the feelings but you won’t, you'll play me and when you get what you want I will be nothing to you… but ill be broken and I can’t do it” Louis says.

“No Louis” Harry starts

Harry looks at Louis seriously, he then grips the back of Louis neck and leans in… his lips melt to Louis instantly and Louis tries to fight it, tries to fight the attraction, but Harry’s lips on his are like fire, like a flame has been ignited and he has fire in his belly. Harry can’t believe how amazing Louis tastes, it feels like an eternity since he first touched Louis, first spoke to him and he never wants to let Louis go. Louis feelings take over and he ends up returning the kiss, he gives in and it turns heated. Harry makes him feel amazing, the world seems to stop for them both. 

“See baby, I can be what you need, I can be what you want, please” Harry says as he leans back and they pant into each others mouths.

Louis feels the car come to a slow stop and he scrambles to get up.

“Im not giving up Louis” Harry says.

“Why are you being so cruel” Louis asks and he opens the car, jumps out and runs up to his apartment, not looking back once. 

 

Harry watches Louis go, his heart aching, how did he manage to fuck that up. He hits the side of the car door in frustration.

“Harry?” His guard Alberto asks from the front seat as he opens the partition.

“Put Preston on watch” Harry says, Alberto nods and goes to make a call as he drives off towards Harry’s apartment. Harry puts the partition up in the car again and takes out his phone. He dials his brothers number and he picks up on the third ring.

“Hey Haz, you okay?” Joey asks as he answers.

Joey is Harry’s older brother, he’s married with two daughters and Harry adores them. Joey is Harry’s best friend, they are so close and Harry helped Joey start his record label, he’s now one of the biggest in Britain. 

“I stuffed up again” Harry says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Are we talking about Louis again?” Joey asks and Harry can hear his smirk.

Joey is two years older than Harry, making him 30, he’s in the public eye a lot but tends to keep quiet, he’s a family man and Harry is usually the one that is surrounded by scandals, most of them untrue. 

“Yes, I’ve stuffed up, he will never trust me again” Harry says.

“Well Haz, you did treat him like an object, suggest he was a whore. I know that’s how you’re used to doing things but obviously Louis means more to you” Joey says.

“I know Joey, I know I stuffed up. I want to make it right, he means so much to me” Harry says.

He hears Joey sigh.

“Why Haz? What’s changed, you’ve gone from never wanting to be in a relationship, the thought of marriage and a family was to much for you to handle, you hate feelings, hate showing affection towards someone, especially in public. What’s gotten into you. You’ve literally known Louis a few weeks” Joey says.

“He makes me feel....I don’t know, he makes me feel, more than I’ve ever felt before. I can’t stop thinking about him and not just fucking him, I want to give him the world, see him smile, I want to make him mine. For good. He’s just.....everything” Harry whispers the last part. 

Joey is silent, he has never heard Harry like this, he’s happy that Harry is feeling like this. Louis must be one of a kind to make Harry fall at his feet.

“You need to make it right Harry, show him you’re being truthful, show him you care, show him that you want him as your partner. Don’t give up, you need to show him you’re serious” Joey says.

Harry sighs, he knows Joey is right and he needs to come up with something to fix this. And fast before he loses Louis for good.

....

Louis races upstairs and angrily shuts the door, Noah is on the couch watching TV.

“Okay babe?” He asks worriedly.

Louis takes his coat off and hangs it by the door, he takes his shoes off and sits next to Noah.

“No” Louis says frustratedly.

“What’s happened?” Noah asks as he turns the TV down.

“Ughhh, it’s Harry” Louis says.

“Harry? He called you again?” Noah wonders.

“No, he turned up at the bar tonight, took me home, kissed me , apologised but....ugh” Louis says.

Noah knows about the proposition and was just as upset about it as Louis. Noah can tell Louis has feelings for Harry and just doesn’t want to see him get hurt.

“He apologised?” Noah asks. That doesn’t seem like something Harry would do, he’s a high class business man who’s used to getting what he wants, used to people apologising to him, not the other way around.

“Yeah, But I cant help think it’s just a way to get me into bed” Louis says.

“Look Lou, I know this is confusing, I know how much you like Harry, I can tell, it’s been eating at you and yeah he was a fucking jerk for what he did to you but....maybe he really is sorry. Harry doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to go to this much trouble to get someone in the sack. He could have anyone, why would he keep trying unless he really was interested” Noah says.

Louis sighs, he’d like to believe Noah, but won’t get his hopes up. Louis just doesn’t know how he can trust Harry.

Louis says goodnight to Noah and gets ready for bed, he can’t sleep and just tosses and turns the whole night. He’s tired but can’t seem to relax and forget about Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, huge move in their relationship xx

The next morning three dozen white roses show up at Louis door.

“I’m not giving up, I’m sorry” It says on the card. 

Louis sighs but he can’t help the slight smile. 

He gets a text message an hour later from an unknown number 

“I hope you liked the roses little one” it says and Louis stomach does a flip. How did Harry get his number. Although, Louis should really stop questioning how Harry does things.

“Thank you Harry, they are beautiful” Louis replies.

“So are you” Harry writes. 

Louis sighs at his phone, he’s so confused. He doesn’t reply, instead he spends his day trying to sleep, trying to forget his feelings. His body is showing signs of sickness and he needs to focus on trying to stop himself getting a cold. He’s had a big week and was hoping his body wouldn’t punish him for it. 

Its that night that Louis gets a call from Harry’s number, he contemplates rejecting it but he can’t deny he wants to hear Harry’s voice.

“Hello” He answers.

“Im picking you up in 20 minutes, Dress warm” Harry’s voice dictates.

“Harry” Louis starts.

“Not a smart idea to argue sweetheart, see you in twenty” Harry says and hangs up.

Louis looks at his phone surprised, he cant deny he likes when Harry calls him those pet names, when he asserts his dominance. Louis sighs, he decides to get up and dresses in black skinny Jeans, a Grey sweater, he puts his vans on his feet. Louis grabs his wallet and phone and makes his way into the Lounge. Noah has a friend from work over and they are laughing over something, whilst drinking wine.

“Lou?” Noah asks, his friend Jax Looks to Louis and Louis doesn't miss how his eyes linger.

“Im just going out for a while” Louis says.

“Huh, where too, with who?’ Noah asks, giving Louis the third degree.

“Don’t know where, just with Harry” Louis says.

“With Harry?’” Noah questions and Louis nods.

“I’ll be back later” Louis says and heads for the door, feeling uncomfortable under prying eyes.

“Answer my calls Louis” Noah says sternly, Louis exits and sighs, his life can be so frustrating sometimes.

Louis doesn't even know why he's agreeing to meet with Harry, he wants there to be a slight chance that Harry will want him too, want a relationship, but he knows he's setting himself up for a fall, yet he cant stop. He’s been going over everything in his head, over and over, he cant sleep, he hasn't eaten and its so frustrating. Especially when he has his brothers questioning his movements at all times too. 

Louis makes it to the curb and sees Harry’s security guy standing at Harry’s Bentley, he opens the back door for Louis, smiling at him. Louis gets in the car and he's met with an insanely hot looking Harry. wearing black skinny jeans and a white jumper, a scarf and jacket are placed over the centre console of the car. 

“Thats not warm Louis, where is you coat” Harry scolds.

Louis sighs.

“Well, hello to you too” Louis says.

Harry smirks

“Hello darling” Harry says smiling.

“Why did you call me” Louis asks.

“I wanted to see you” Harry says.

“I bet you're used to getting what you want aren't you” Louis says back.

“I am, I don't like it when I'm denied something that I desperately want” Harry says and his voice turns dark, he scoots closer to Louis and brings him close, Louis breath hitches at the contact. he feels so amazing when Harry touches him.

“I want you badly Louis” Harry says

Harry’s lips land on Louis and Louis lets himself get swept up in Harry, his gentle yet firm touch, his tongue licking precisely into his mouth. a small moan escapes Louis mouth.

“See, you want me too” Harry says as he leans his forehead on Louis.

“I never said I didn’t, I'm not denying that I'm attracted to you Harry, that I like you. I’m not getting caught in your web though, I'm sorry” Louis says.

Harry sighs

the car pulls up outside a restaurant and the Valet opens Harrys door, he gets out and reaches his hand out for Louis. They walk inside and eyes are on them, pictures are being taken and it isn't until they are led to their table that Louis realises Harry still has his hand in his. 

They are taken to a table up the back, away from prying eyes and before Louis knows it Harry’s ordered for him already and he's being poured a glass of champaign.

“I thought you said I shouldn't be drinking” Louis says sassily.

“I checked in with Edward about your medical history, he told me two is your limit” Harry says and Louis sighs.

“What” Harry asks as he takes in Louis, he's upset and Harry doesn't like it.

“Nothing” Louis says.

“Louis, talk to me, was it something I said?” Harry asks.

“No, Well yeah, I just wish everybody would let me live my life” Louis says.

“Your brothers care about you, thats why they worry” Harry says.

“Yes Harry I know, is that what your deal is too?” Louis scoffs.

“Yes, I care about you Louis, more than I want too, believe me” Harry says.

“Im sorry I'm an inconvenience” Louis sasses.

Harry smirks, Louis has no idea.

“Why are you bothering if I'm such hard work? is getting me into bed that much of a deal” Louis says.

Harry sips his wine and places it back on the table, he looks intently at Louis.

“Usually I would have moved on, I'm not one to chase, but you, I have feelings for you Louis, they go quite deep and I want to try things your way” Harry says sincerely.

“Huh? You want a relationship with me?” Louis asks gobsmacked.

“Yes, I would like to try” Harry says.

“Why? Harry, do you know whats involved in a relationship?” Louis asks.

“Yes Louis I'm fully aware of whats involved” Harry smirks.

“Is this a trick to get me into bed?” Louis asks seriously.

“Would you believe me if I said no?” Harry asks.

“I don’t really know if i can trust you Harry, I'm so scared of getting hurt” Louis says earnestly.

“I will never hurt you Louis, please trust me on that, Like I said I'm drawn to you, as you can see I'm becoming a little, shall we say possessive and anxious when you're not around. I think about you all the time and you're driving me crazy. Just being with you Is enough right now and i would like to try. If you'll let me” Harry says, taking another sip of his wine.

Louis looks at Harry, he sees truth and confusion in Harry’s eyes, he's probably just as confused about his feelings as Louis is. Louis likes Harry and he's falling for him without meaning too. Louis sighs, Harry is trying, the least Louis can do is try too.

“Okay, Harry, Ill try” Louis says and Harry splits into an ear-splitting grin.

“Thats all I ask, thank you Louis” Harry says.

Louis blushes hard.

“I’m still not taking a job with you though” Louis says and Harry smirks.

“I understand, I worry when you're not around me Louis” Harry says.

“About what?” Louis asks.

“You, Someone touching you, looking at you, hurting you, something happening to you” Harry says and Louis is a bit taken a back.

“I’m okay Harry, I can look after myself, despite what my brothers think” Louis half smiles.

“Tell me about the accident” Harry says and Louis swallows hard, he always hates talking about it but his therapist Kimberly says its a good idea to talk about it when it comes up, or if Louis needs to.

A waiter brings their food over effectively stalling Louis, its all placed down and looks delicious, Louis isn't a big eater though and as Harry digs in he plays with his food.

“Well, I had a fall and hit my head and broke my leg at my football game, mum and dad were there and drove me to Scott my brother, who was working in the ER, he was only an intern at the time. It was a small break in my leg and Scott fixed me up. I had a concussion though and Scott wanted to keep me overnight, his supervising doctor didn’t see it as necessary though, he said I was fine. Scott pushed for me to stay but he was getting in trouble, I didn’t want to be a bother and didn’t want Scott to get in more trouble, I convinced Scott and my parents I was fine and they agreed to take me home. On the way home though... I threw up all over the back seat of the car and I passed out. My dad must have panicked and he wasn't watching the road, the car came off and rolled before it ran into a pole.....they both died instantly. Scott said because I had passed out my body was relaxed and that’s what saved me” Louis says.

“Jesus, Louis I'm so sorry” Harry says.

“I was in the news for months, people blamed me when someone at the hospital snitched lies, there was a huge investigation and I was the subject of so much hate, like I wasn't dealing with enough. The boys though, never blamed me, were always there. My recovery was hard on them but they never resented me, not once” Louis says.

“I remember the story, Your injuries were severe” Harry states.

“Yeah, I lost my spleen and my kidneys are damaged, I cant drink a lot of alcohol or have late nights, I'm tired easily and I get sick more often than other people. The boys always worry about it but I haven't been to hospital for anything in three years” Louis says.

“Well, my possessive protection just went up a notch” Harry says as he finishes his wine.

“I guess its what I deserve, for, not listening to Scott and my parents and staying overnight” Louis shrugs.

“You blamed yourself?” Harry asks as realisation hits him.

“Of course I did I was 14, I still do blame myself a little, I always will” Louis says.

“Louis, thank you for telling me” Harry says smiling.

Louis smiles shyly back.

“Don’t let me regret opening up to you, please Harry” Louis says.

And when Harry sees the fear in Louis eyes at his statement he vows to never do a single thing to hurt his boy, he will do whatever it takes to give Louis the world. 

…..

“Can I take you somewhere else?’ Harry asks as they make their way back to the car.

“Okay” Louis says smiling slightly.

Harry smiles big and his driver drives them just outside of the city. When the car stops, it’s pitch black outside but as harry pulls Louis out of the car, the lights of the city below them come into view. Harry sits down on a rock, his legs dangling over the edge of a steep cliff, he sits Louis in front of him, between his legs and holds him tightly, his arms snaking around Louis body, keeping him warm.

“It’s beautiful up here” Louis says.

“It is, I like to come here when I need some time out” Harry says.

“You need time out now?” Louis asks cheekily.

Harry smiles.

“No darling, I just wanted to share this with you” Harry says.

“Thank you Harry” Louis says as he snuggles further back into harry. 

Harry grips Louis chin and turns his face, he bends down and captures Louis lips, its a heated, searing kiss but Louis can feel Harry’s emotion behind it and Louis tries to portray his own, letting Harry know he's learning to trust him.

Louis falls asleep on the way home, his head in Harry’s lap, Harry admires Louis like this, his gorgeous, delicate features. He's so confused by his feelings but he loves them, he feels different and so alive again when it comes to Louis, every time he sees Louis smile it lights up his day. He's falling hard and its only been a few weeks.

Harry decides to call Noah and tell him Louis will be staying the night with him, He isn't ready to let him go yet.

“Hello?” Noah answers, Harry can tell he's a little drunk and there is music on in the background.

“Noah, its Harry Styles” Harry says formally.

“Oh Shit, is Louis okay?” Noah asks instantly.

“He's fine, he's asleep, I'm taking him back to my place” Harry says.

He hears Noah sigh.

“Harry, you fucking hurt him and I will hurt you, no matter who the fuck you are” Noah says and 

Harry smiles, knowing Noah is a very good trustworthy friend to Louis.

“You have my word Noah, that I will protect Louis at all costs” Harry says.

Harry hears someone else in the background, they sound drunk too and Harry is glad Louis will be with him and safe tonight.

“Okay, thanks Harry, just…get him to call me as soon as he wakes in the morning” Noah says

“Will do” Harry agrees and he hangs up.

When they reach the penthouse Harry calls home in the middle of the city, Harry carries a sleeping Louis up to his place. He changes Louis into one of his Baseball Tees that absolutely swamps Louis, he leaves Louis boxers on and places him to sleep in the spare room, two rooms down from Harry. Just having Louis in the same vicinity has harry more relaxed but he isn't as settled as he would like, having Louis next to him would be better but he wont push Louis just yet. Harry has a shower and dresses for bed in his sweats and no shirt, he slips into bed and falls asleep easily, a smile on his face.

 

Louis wakes in a panic, a bad dream, he always has them when he's stressed out or getting sick. He is disorientated and doesn't know where he is, he's never seen this room before. 

Harry is on alert and wakes to Louis crying out, he rushes in instantly and sees Louis sitting up in bed struggling for breath, he's sweaty and Harry can tell he's had a bad dream.

Louis relaxes a little when he sees Harry barge into the room, of course he's at Harry’s, he tries his hardest to calm himself down.

“Louis, hey, sweetheart you're okay” Harry says worriedly.

he's over at Louis side in an instant, swiping his sweaty fringe off his forehead. 

“Breathe baby, you're at my place in the spare room, its okay” Harry says and Louis begins to calm down. Harry hands Louis the glass of water from beside his bed, Louis takes it gratefully.

“Im so sorry” Louis says as he hands back the glass.

“No don't be, do you get nightmares a lot?’ Harry asks concerned.

“Only when I'm stressed or I'm coming down with something, its just the accident, its nothing, I'm sorry” Louis says getting upset, He was afraid of this, afraid of being a burden on Harry.

“Louis don’t, please, I'm here” Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry in the eyes.

“For how long Harry, I have nightmares, if i get sick its late nights, its medication, its shit, I'm high maintenance and…” Louis says in a rush.

“Darling, I knew you were high maintenance the minute I laid eyes on you” Harry smirks, making a joke. Louis smiles shyly.

“You’re not pushing me away, as much as you try. I was just going to suggest you sleep with me, I want you safe and i can protect you when you're next to me” Harry says.

Louis always feels so vulnerable after an attack, Noah is usually right next to him and cuddles him back to sleep, Louis wants Harry’s touch and arms this time and so he finds himself giving in and nodding his head.

Harry smiles and helps Louis out of bed, Louis is shaky on his feet and sways as his legs become weak. Harry catches him instantly.

“Woah, I gotcha” Harry says as he picks Louis up bridal style and brings him back to his room. 

Louis cant believe his eyes, its huge, a king size bed in the centre of the room, floor to ceiling glass walls that overlook London city , a walk in closet and Ensuite, not to mention flawless expensive finishes, including a Flat Screen TV on the wall. Harry settles Louis down in bed and climbs in spooning him from behind.

“Comfy?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

“Harry?’ Louis asks.

“Mmm” Harry replies kissing Louis on the side of the head.

“I hope you know what you're getting into” Louis says honestly.

“Sweetheart, nothing is going to push me away from you and I'm going to prove it” Harry says as he strokes Louis hair and leaves feather light kisses on the back of Louis neck and shoulder, lulling him to sleep.

….

The next morning Louis sleeps in until 9am, he's tired even when he wakes, he's in Harry’s bed but Harry is nowhere to be seen. he makes his way cautiously out if the room and down the hallway, its quiet and Louis wonders if Harry is even here. 

He finds the kitchen by accident, its big, clean and immaculate. decked out with every appliance imaginable, a full view of the city as you cook is what catches Louis eyes, its amazing. 

Harry is sitting at the bar stool reading the paper, his brow furrowed in concentration. Louis takes the time to really look at Harry and how gorgeous he is, Harry is so powerful and dominating, yet Louis is only scared of one thing, giving his heart to Harry and Harry playing it like a toy. 

Harry senses Louis and looks up, his breath catches in his throat at the sight of him, Louis looks so edible and delicate in Harry’s Tee and boxers, Harry is up in a second, he rounds the bench almost anomalistically and snatches Louis in his arms. 

“God you're beautiful” Harry says almost growling, he takes Louis lips and kisses him hungrily. Louis falls lax against Harry and lets him take over, he submits and he can tell that turns Harry on even more.

“Good Morning” Harry pulls back to say.

“Morning” Louis smiles shyly. 

Harry is dressed in sweats and no shirt, his feet are bare and Louis loves harry like this.

“Are you feeling okay?” Harry asks concerned.

“I’m fine” Louis says.

Harry smiles,

“Ive called Noah and let him know i’ll have you back home by lunch time, Your older brother Scott called your phone a few times so I called him and let him know you're okay. I'm having lunch with him tomorrow” Harry states.

“Um, im…What?” Louis asks startled.

Harry just smirks.

“Breakfast?’ Harry asks changing the subject.

Louis is so used to his life being dictated and being told what he can and cant do, but he isn't letting Harry get away with this.

“Im not hungry, why are you having lunch with Scott?’ Louis asks.

“Well, he's a big part of your life, your brothers are your family and I want to meet them and let them know my intentions with you” Harry says like its the most logical thing in the world.

“intentions?’ Louis asks.

“Yes Louis, my intentions to become your boyfriend” Harry says.

“Harry, this is all sounding so clinical, so rehearsed and dictated, thats not really how relationships work, I'm not really understanding whats happening, are we scheduling in sex too, i will lose my virginity in three months time?” Louis asks upset.

“You’re a virgin?” Harry asks.

“Don’t pretend like you didn't know that, you apparently know everything about me, probably what brand of toothpaste I use” Louis says scooting around Harry and going to the kitchen bench.

“Colgate, optic white” Harry smirks.

“Fucking Hell” Louis says sighing.

Harry laughs.

“Im sorry, I just want to know everything about you, I want you to be happy and to make you happy. I'm sorry if I've gone about it the wrong way’ Harry says.

“Its, okay” Louis says looking towards Harry.

“I’m just not used to it, I guess, well from someone I'm falling for” Louis clarifies.

“Falling for?’ Harry asks smirking.

Louis blushes.

“Harry scoops him up in his arms again and kisses Louis tenderly, he makes his way down Louis cheek and towards his neck gently, making Louis shudder at the contact, his pulse quickening as Harry’s smell engulfs him, his touch like electric sparks all over his body.

“Shower with me” Harry says 

“Okay” Louis says he loves being in Harry’s arms, he feels so safe already its scary.

The shower is full of hands roaming each other, louis learning all about Harry’s tattoos and soaking in every inch of him. its intimate in the best way and although Harry is possessive and touches Louis like its the last thing he will ever get to do, it doesn't turn into anything else. They just enjoy each other.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Louis feels like a ton of bricks has fallen on top of him when he and Harry enter Louis apartment just after lunch. Noah approaches him instantly, checking Louis over for any sign of anything untoward. Harry watches on fondly.

“Im fine” Louis says pushing Noah off.

“Really?” Noah asks as he walks to the kitchen counter, picks up three gossip magazines and hands them to Louis.

“What the fuck” Louis panics.

Harry is at his side instantly.

“Harry” Louis looks at him almost desperate.

Louis and Harry are all over the magazines, Louis identity, location, what he does for a living, where he works, is everywhere. 

“I’ll fix it” Harry says full of authority, he pulls out his phone and goes to make a few calls.

“Shit” Louis says as he makes his way to the couch and sits down. He already wasn't feeling well and now he feels worse.

“Its okay kiddo, I've read it all, its just a bunch of gossip, talking about how you're Harry’s new squeeze, it will be old news when people find out you're just friends” Noah says.

Louis looks at Noah with a pained expression.

“Oh shit, you’re, you're a couple now?” Noah asks.

“Something like that” Louis confirms.

“But, last time we spoke about Harry, you called him a Dick Wad, an Arsehole and told him to shove his job up his Arseholy Arse, if I recall correctly” Noah says just as Harry walks back into the room. Harry smirks at Noah's words. 

“Did he now?” Harry asks fondly.

“Well, that was before, you know, everything” Louis says, waving his hands between them as Harry laughs.

“So then its all true? you're a couple?” Noah confirms.

“Yes, and I guess thats news, I'm sorry sweetheart” Harry says turning sympathetic.

“Can you do anything?” Louis asks.

“All I can do is try to control what’s printed, my team can supply the content” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“I'm sorry Louis, I’ll do my best to protect you from all this, I was so caught up I didn't think and I'm sorry” Harry says.

“Its fine Harry, I didn't realise you were this high profile, like I thought you owned a construction company” Louis says.

Harry looks towards Noah, eyebrows raised. Noah shrugs back at Harry.

“He has absolutely no idea, its not a joke” Noah says.

“Darling, do me a favour and use google” Harry says as he comes over to kiss Louis on the head.

He then picks Louis bag up and walks towards Louis room to put it away, how he knows where Louis room is is beyond Louis but he doesn't question it.

“Louis, please tell me why you sleep on a mattress on the floor, there isn't even a curtain in your room” Harry says his voice controlling, he wants answers.

“Um, I cant afford a bed” Louis says.

Harry looks towards Noah for an explanation.

“He’s stubborn and making it on his own and all that” Noah explains. Harry knows Louis’s brothers and Noah have money. He smiles at Noah's explanation, shaking his head.

“Look, I've got a meeting, I have to go, Noah, he hasn't eaten, he is coming down with something I can tell. I’ll be back tonight, I will bring Thai for dinner” Harry says Domineeringly. 

Noah and Louis watch as he dominates the room. He kisses Louis on the head, says goodbye to Noah and he's out the door.

“Wow, He's um……Awesome” Noah says and Louis laughs.

“Yeah, he's something else” Louis says.

“As long as you're happy Lou” Noah says.

“Right now I am” Louis says and Noah smiles.

“Is it true, are you getting sick?’ Noah asks, he knew Louis would be run down after a full week of work.

“Im okay, just need to sleep” Louis explains.

“Do I need to call Scott?’ Noah asks.

“No, Please Noah I'm fine” Louis says.

“Okay, Okay, I'm making you eat though” Noah says.

Louis sighs and gets up, he goes to change into grey sweats and a singlet, he notices they are a little baggy, he worries before he pushes it aside, he's just had a big week. He makes his way back to the couch and lays down, Noah has the TV on and before one episode of Friends is over, Louis is out to the world.

….

“Well the last time he caught a cold, it was medication every three hours, it was Late nights because he sleeps a lot when he's run down and someone needs to be looking after him, making him take medication and to make sure he's eating and drinking” Noah tells Harry.

Harry came back around 6, Louis still out to the world, Noah and Harry decided to not wake Louis and eat together, getting to know each other, for Louis sake. Harry sips his wine as he looks to his boy on the couch, he's so small and gorgeous.

“His Brother’s are extremely over protective and it takes a lot of convincing them that Louis is okay and they don't need to come and drag him home to watch him” Noah says,

“Well I’m here now, thats my job, I wont let a single thing happen to him” Harry says.

“No offence Harry but, why are you doing this, any normal guy would run a mile, Louis has never had anyone stick around. Why you” Noah asks as he finishes his last mouthful of dinner.

“Honestly Noah, I know you follow the tabloids, I know you know my dating history, one night stands, casual sex, its no secret I've never had a long term relationship. I've never wanted one, never even contemplated one. I took an interest in Louis and it was nothing more than that, nothing more than wanting casual sex, no strings attached.....until….I met him. Louis did something to me the moment I laid eyes on him, I can't stop thinking about him, I want to be with him all the time, I want him safe, next to me and its driving me nuts. He’s sassy and isn't afraid to call me an arse to my face, he has no idea who I am to the world and I love that. he means so much to me in such a short time. no one has ever made me feel this” Harry says sincerely.

“Thats all well and good Harry but he's not just any kid, he means so much to me and to his brothers, he needs someone who understands what it means to be there for someone. Louis is the first person to play it all off, wanting to be normal and we let him do that, to an extent, but its our job to know when we need to step in, when he needs us. It can be full on Harry and playing with his heart isn't an option, you're either in or out” Noah says.

“You’re a good friend Noah, I’m really thankful he has you, that I know you will keep him safe when I'm not around. Nothing is going to keep me from him though, unless he ends it, which I’m hopin* he won’t ” Harry says.

“I trust you Harry, just try not to treat him like he's made of glass, his brothers do enough of that” Noah says and Harry agrees.

The two hit it off really well and Louis actually doesn't even wake. It’s 11pm when harry is kissing Louis on the head and heading out. He doesn't want to leave Louis but he has an early meeting in the morning and he knows Louis has work too.

….

“Louis” Louis hears his name being called from behind, he turns around and sees Harry’s security guard on the curb.

“Hi Al” Louis says.

“Morning Kid, Harry has asked me to drive you to work” Al says.

“I don’t mind walking Al” Louis smiles. It’s a tired smile and even though Louis slept 17 Hours he still feels drained and not 100%.

“I know Lou, but do me a favour hey” Al says winking.

Louis smiles, knowing Harry will shower his rage at Al for not following orders.

Louis hops in the back seat and he doesn't miss the photographers on the other side of the road taking pictures of him.

“Thats going to happen a lot isn't it” He asks Al.

“Afraid so Kiddo, you'll get used to it” Al says.

Louis phone then buzzes and he reaches into his pocket.

“Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?’ Harry texts.

“Morning H, thanks for the lift, I'm fine to walk though. Im feeling good :)” Louis types out, lying about how he feels, he doesn't need Harry to worry too.

“Alberto will be picking you up every morning and afternoon, no questions, id like you to understand that its not up for negotiation” Harry says and Louis sighs, too tired to argue, instead he ignores the statement.

“Have a good day Harry” Louis types.

“You too little one” Harry replies.

The term of endearment sends butterflies to Louis stomach, he pockets his phone and concentrates on trying to prepare himself for a full day at work. 

Alberto pulls up to the curb, Louis thanks him and gets out of the car, its cold and he pulls his jacket tighter around his body.

he makes his way inside to the warmth, when he gets to his drawing desk, Louis only manages to get his jacket off before he's being pounced on by Dan and Andy.

“Morning Lou, how was your weekend?” Andy asks casually.

“Good thanks, how was yours?” Louis asks in return.

“Yeah uneventful thankfully” Andy says and Louis smiles.

“Yours was a little more interesting though” Dan says as he holds up a few of the magazines with Louis in them. Louis sighs.

“So big shot Harry Styles is your boyfriend hey” Andy says smirking.

“I wouldn't have believed it had he not showed up at the pub, he couldn't get you out of their quick enough” Dan laughs.

“Yeah” Louis says shyly.

“Its new then, your relationship?” Dan asks.

“Ummm, yeah its new” Louis says awkwardly

“Sorry, we don't mean to pry, I guess you could say we are curious as to why you're working here, or working at all for that matter” Dan says.

“Just because Harry has money doesn't mean he owns me, I'm not with him because he can buy me whatever I want. Believe me, he tried many ways to convince me to work for him but i don't want to, I want to make it on my own and work somewhere I enjoy” Louis rants.

Andy and Dan smirk.

“Well good for you kiddo” Dan says fondly, his blond hair falling over his green eyes.

“We are glad you chose us Louis, you are really talented and I'm hoping you will go far” Andy says.

“Thanks, thank you, I hope I don't disappoint you” Louis says.

They both smile at Louis before Andy is giving him instructions on his next project, blueprints for a new house design. Louis is just so excited he’s been given the chance to actually work on something this big.

“By 8 Lou, I’ll need them by 8pm okay” Dan says clearly.

Louis nods, knowing he will have to stay late but he doesn't care, he gets to work with a smile on his face.

Louis is able to push his tiredness aside as he envelopes himself in drawing, he needs to Show both Dan and Andy he can do his job and do it well. This is obviously somewhat of a test to see if Louis can handle the pressure and pull off the designs. 

Its Lunchtime when he gets a call on his phone, he looks up and realises the office is pretty much empty, everyone on their lunch break. Louis doesn't have time and he doesn't mind skipping a meal or two to get work done, he's used to it.

“Hello’ He answers when he sees Scott’s name flash across the screen.

“Hiya Kid” Scott says happily.

“Hi Scott” Louis says smiling.

“How are you feeling?” Scott asks. 

“Im fine, hows work?” Louis asks avoiding the question.

“Busy, I Just had Lunch with Harry though, I'm on my way back to the Hospital” Scott says.

“Oh?” Louis asks. nervous at how lunch went.

“Yeah, just want to know how you went from Harry’s a prick to Harry’s my boyfriend in a week” Scott says and Louis sighs.

“We….we just talked it out, I said I would give him a chance” Louis says.

“Well, he’s smitten, he seems like a great guy but I read him the right act” Scott says and Louis smirks.

“Thanks Scott” Louis says.

“You’re happy?” Scott asks.

“I am” Louis smiles at the thought of Harry. 

“I can hear it in your voice, listen, Harry said you slept all day yesterday, should I be worried Louis” Scott says seriously.

“Im just a bit tired, its been a big week. No temp, no cough, no nothing, I'm fine I promise” Louis says.

Scott sighs.

“We will be up Sunday and I'm checking you over, no arguments, don't work to hard kid, you know what will happen” Scott says and Louis sighs.

Louis knows its risky and if he overdoes himself he will end up in hospital, but this is a new job and he cant let his boss’s down, he's got to suck it up and get used to working early mornings and late nights, welcome to the real world. everyone else does it, Louis should be able to as well.

“Yes Scott I know” Louis says.

“Good Boy, now I've got to go, I Love you and I will talk to you soon” Scott says.

“Love you too” Louis replies and they hang up. 

Louis then gets a text through.

“Good afternoon Darling, Hope you're not working yourself too hard, Have you eaten? I had lunch with Scott, I like him. I miss you” Harry writes.

Louis smiles at his phone.

“Hi H, Im fine, glad you like Scott, I miss you too, hope you're having a good day” Louis replies.

“You think you're so smart not answering my questions don't you Darling, I take it thats a no on the food?” Harry asks.

“Sorry just busy, yes I've eaten” Louis says, its not a lie he had a chocolate biscuit an hour ago.

“Good boy” Harry says and Louis turns his phone to silent and puts it in his bag wanting to get his work done.

At ten minutes to eight Louis makes his way to Andy and Dan’s office, Blue prints in hand.

“Here he is, how'd you go?’ Andy asks 

“Good, I think” Louis says as he hands Andy the Blueprints.

Andy opens them and Dan and Andy take their time inspecting, Louis waits nervously, biting his lip.

“Wow Lou, these are spot on, Well done kid” Dan says as Louis lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

“Whats in your hand?’ Andy asks, pointing to the blue prints Louis didn’t hand over.

“Oh um, well…..I just, the original plans had the upstairs bathroom at a weird angle to the bedroom, I know its council approval but I moved a few things around and came up with something else, but after i’d finished those, it was more just me practising, its nothing” Louis says.

Dan smirks, Louis is really growing on him, he really thinks he's adorable and the way Louis is biting his lip nervously, has Dan turned on. 

“May I?” Andy asks.

Louis hands the blueprints over hesitantly.

“Louis, this is amazing work, I'm very impressed. I want to show these both to the clients, let them see what you've come up with” Andy says.

Louis smiles in response, thankful he's done a good job.

“Now get out of here, You look tired, go get some rest, we have a bog day tomorrow” Dan says smiling.

Louis nods and makes his way out of the offie, he can’t help the smile on his face. He grabs his coat and bag and walks down and outside the building. 

There is no sign of Alberto which Louis finds strange, especially considering how possessive Harry was about Louis being driven to and from work. Louis doesn't mind though, he doesn't mind the walk home. As he walks it starts to snow a little, Louis loves this weather and even though he's chilled to the bone he loves how magical snow makes everything look. He lets the day wash over him, he's utterly shattered and is looking forward to a nice warm bath and his bed. Louis feels his phone vibrate in his bag and when he pulls it out he sees 18 missed calls from Harry and Harry calling him again.

“Hello” Louis asks smiling, he's waited all day to hear Harry’s voice again. 

“Where are you” Harry Growls.

Louis heart sinks, Harry’s upset.

“Um just, walking home” Louis says.

“Why are you late, you finish at 5, Alberto waited an hour before I told him you'd probably left early, I'm at your apartment” Harry says darkly. Louis doesn't understand his anger.

“I worked late, I had plans to finish for Andy and Dan” Louis says.

“They don't pay you enough to have you stay back Louis, you're not to do it again. you're coming down with something, you should not be walking” Harry says.

“Well I like walking and I will do as much overtime as I want to Harry, its my job not yours” Louis says upset.

“You are driving me insane, I need you in my arms Louis, I don't like not knowing where you are” Harry says gently, trying to get Louis to understand.

“I’m sorry H, next time I will let you know, I'm nearly home I will be about 10 minutes” Louis says.

Harry sighs.

“I’ll have dinner waiting” Harry says and hangs up.

Louis is falling hard for Harry and loves that Harry cares so much, he just hopes he lets up a little, Louis should be able to walk to and from work.

Louis arrives Home to the smell of Chinese and as he steps in the threshold he sees Noah and Harry having a drink at the kitchen bench. Louis is so glad Noah and Harry get along.

“Hey Lou” Noah says.

Harry rounds the corner and scoops Louis up in his arms.

“I missed you darling” He says before he's kissing Louis hotly, Noah chuckles and leaves the room to give the two some privacy.

“I missed you too H” Louis smiles when Harry lets him breathe.

“You look tired” Harry says.

“I am” Louis smiles.

Harry helps Louis take his coat off and brings him over to the counter and hands him a glass of wine.

Harry serves up dinner and Noah comes back in to get his own, they all sit down at the dining table and catch up, Harry gets a few phone calls during dinner that have him a little on edge and angry and Louis hopes he isn't too stressed out about work. Louis doesn't eat much of his dinner, not having much of an appetite, he's just so tired. 

After dinner Harry and Louis share a nice warm bath together, Louis sits with his back against Harry’s chest, in between his legs and Louis relaxes as Harry gently touches him. Harry’s touch is so precise and its like he's known Louis body for years, he expertly touches Louis, flicks his nipples and moves his tongue over Louis ear and down his neck. 

“Harry” Louis says breathlessly.

Harry reaches between Louis legs and grabs his hardening cock, he pumps a few times causing Louis to squirm.

“Be still Angel” Harry says firmly.

Louis stills instantly.

“Good Boy” Harry whispers in Louis ear, Louis feels insane, Harry’s breath over his ear, his smell, his touch, its driving Louis wild.

“I want to please you Louis, I want to make you feel pleasure you've never experienced before, I need you. I've never in my life wanted something as much as I want you. You make me feel like I cant breathe without you, like I need you around just to function. You drive me insane” Harry says sexily.

Louis moans as Harry continues to pump his cock.

“I am going to show you how much you mean to me, I'm going to make you scream my name in ecstasy, I can’t wait to take you, your tight little hole will be begging for my cock. I'm going to fill you up so good” Harry says.

“Ugnn, Please “ Louis says,

He’s on edge and close to coming, his face flush and heart beating intently.

“I Want you to submit to me Louis, you're mine an only mine, I need you to understand that I'm the only one who can make you come. The only one who can make you feel like this. I’m going to do things to you and your gorgeous little body that you never thought possible. You will come when I tell you, your body will respond to me and me alone. Am I clear” Harry says domineeringly, his voice dark and dangerous and Louis feels like he could come from just listening to Harry talk to him like this.

“Yes, Harry, shit” Louis says.

“You’re going to come now baby, come like a good boy” Harry says and two pumps later Louis is losing his mind, his orgasm shaking him to the core, he's never come so hard in his life.

Harry is there, he's all around him, his smell his touch and his words. Louis is left boneless and unable to think. Harry takes over, washing Louis clean, drying him and dressing him in Harry’s oversized jumper 

He puts Louis to bed and lays down next to him, hugging him tightly. kissing him and praising Louis until he’s out to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, happy to do double update today for you so here it is xxx love to know your thoughts xxx

Louis wakes up cold and alone, he looks at the clock and it reads midnight. Louis was hoping Harry would stay the night with him. He remembers how harry made him feel, how amazing he felt in Harry’s arms, his touch like fire. Louis doesn't think before he’s pulling up Harry’s contact in his phone and pressing the call button.

“Louis?” Harry answers on the first ring, Wherever Harry is its loud and he can hear music and voices in the background.

“Hi” Louis says sheepishly, feeling silly for calling Harry.

“Whats wrong Angel” Harry asks as he moves somewhere quieter to talk.

“Nothing, Sorry, I just woke up and you were gone” Louis says.

“Darling i’m sorry, I had some work to attend to, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you” Harry says.

“It’s okay, sorry to keep you from your work” Louis says.

“I will drop everything when you need me Louis, work means nothing when it comes to you, I will drop everything and anything for you” Harry says seriously and Louis insides flutter.

“I’m sorry for calling, I’ll talk to you tomorrow” Louis says.

“Get some sleep little one” Harry says and Louis sighs and hangs up.

Louis feels some sort of unease in his gut, he is sure he means a lot to Harry but he cant help feeling there is more to Harry than he's getting. Louis decides to take everyones advice and Google his boyfriend.

Before Louis even finishes typing in Harry’s name, there are entries coming up. Hundreds and hundreds of articles about Harry. his love life, his work, his money, Louis sits up in bed completely and utterly overwhelmed. Louis had absolutely no idea Harry was this famous, he feels embarrassed and ridiculous, like he's been living under a rock all his life.

He finds the articles on himself and Harry, a few articles about Harry’s ex’s and when he's finished Louis is more confused than ever. 

Why the hell does Harry Styles want anything to do with him.

Louis finds it hard to sleep, he keeps refreshing the articles as there seems to be a new one all the time. It’s 5am when he stumbles across an article showing pictures of Harry, leaving a club with his arm around a guy, Louis has seen his face before, he's a supposed ex. Louis has to keep refreshing the feed for him to believe its dated with todays date. Louis feels like an idiot, the headline even tells him he's a fool. “Louis Tomlinson out, George Lint back in, Harry Styles is back to his old tricks” Louis sighs and closes down his phone. 

Louis knew this would happen, knew Harry was to good to be true, he's just glad it happened now and not after Harry got what he wanted. It doesn't hurt any less though and Louis feels like his heart is shattering and he's only known Harry for a few weeks. It’s pointless trying to get any sleep and Louis gets up, showers and makes himself a coffee. He gets ready for work and leaves before Alberto is due to pick him up. He walks to work and gets there early, hopefully its a busy day and Louis can keep is mind off Harry.

Harry tries calling Louis all morning with no luck, he's on edge and angry, his staff leaving him be for fear of getting yelled at or fired. Harry in a rage is definitely something no one wants to deal with. 

Harry has been trying to refrain himself from turning up at Louis work. According to Noah, Louis left home early, before Alberto was even due to pick him up. Harry can’t stand not knowing if Louis is okay or not, He knows something is up with Louis, he's hoping nobody has mentioned this mornings tabloids to him, but Harry knows that Louis has probably been contacted by the media already about it.

Louis silences Harry’s call for the eleventh time, he sighs. he types out a message before pocketing his phone and trying to stay on task with what he's supposed to be doing. Louis lack of sleep is catching up to him and he’s just exhausted.

“Leave me alone, I'm working” Louis messages out.

There is an instant reply.

“I don’t like being ignored Louis” Harry responds angrily, he's relieved Louis is okay and now he's angry that he's being ignored.

“I don’t like being made to look like a fool, go fuck yourself” Louis writes.

Harry tries calling again but Louis ends up shutting his phone off, the reporters are calling him non stop too, god knows how they got his number.

By the end of the day Louis has had enough, he's fucked up twice on simple things and Dan even got angry and told him to leave his personal life out of work when the reporters started calling the company phones.

“I don’t care who your boyfriend is Louis, this is a place of work and If you cant take it seriously you know where the door is” Dan had said.

Louis was taken back by his anger, he tried to not get upset and just get back to work but he's been hounded all day and he's tired and just wants to get home and sulk alone in bed.

 

Louis ignores Alberto when he reaches the city streets, opting to walk, Harry can go fuck himself. he doesn't even understand why Alberto is still around.

“Louis, please just get in the car” Alberto tries.

“Please Al just leave me alone, I’m sorry I’m getting you in trouble but please” Louis says shaking his head and walking off. Alberto ends up following him in the car.

Louis gets home to an empty apartment, he skips dinner has a quick shower before crawling into bed. he decides to turn his phone on just incase the boys have tried to call. He’s met with a message from Edward, asking how he is and the rest are from Harry and reporters.

Louis quickly types a message out to Edward saying he is fine, had a good day, all the usual things. he cant help but read Harry’s massages too though.

“Im so fucking angry that you haven't even let me explain anything Louis” 

“I will put you over my knee if you don't answer me” 

“Alberto told me you refused the car, you're heading down a path you don't want to go” 

Louis is a bit shaken by Harry’s threats, he knows he didn't let Harry explain himself but he doesn't know if he even wants an explanation, using this as an excuse to push Harry away now seems like the right thing to do, Louis is protecting his heart.

There is a knock on the door five minutes later and Louis contemplates ignoring it before it just gets louder and louder.

Louis hurries to the door, he's in sweats and no shirt, not putting on one before bed, he wishes he had though when he opens the door to Harry. he's standing in his suit, all intimidating and domineering. He looks tired and upset yet his eyes are dark and angry looking.

He doesn't say a thing just barges past Louis and into the apartment. Louis sighs and closes the door. he turns to face a fuming Harry and Louis wold be lying if he said Harry’s anger didn't turn him on.

“What the hell are you playing at” Harry asks darkly.

Louis looks at him confused.

“Do you even want an explanation as to what happened last night?” Harry asks angrily.

Louis shrugs looking down at his feet.

“I own a string of nightclubs in London. I got called down, one of my Ex’s was causing quite a scene, I had to defuse it before the media got hold of it. Those pictures were of me taking George to a car and getting him somewhere safe, thats all” Harry says.

Louis is a little relieved at Harry’s confession, he knows Harry is telling the truth but the thought of Harry cheating on him, the way it made him feel, made Louis realise he's in too deep now, if he gives himself to Harry completely he wont survive if it eventually becomes a reality and Harry hurts him.

“Okay” Louis says. 

Louis doesn't look up from his feet, he can hear Harry breathing heavily.

“Okay?” Harry questions.

“Yeah I believe you” Louis says 

Harry sighs relieved, he’s been on edge all day thinking he'd lost Louis. he never wants to feel like that again, never wants to imagine his life without Louis. 

“Darling, you don't understand how angry I've been all day, not being able to contact you, not knowing if you're okay, hurting because of me. It upsets me and I'm sorry, I don't want you to be upset” Harry says.

“Okay, I understand Harry, but I also have a job that I need to be present at, you trying to call me every five minutes is not something I needed today” Louis says.

“Louis, next time talk to me” Harry says.

“I’m too tired for this Harry, do you even understand how much it hurt to see your arm around someone else? this is one of the reasons why I didn't want to be involved, I didn't want to get hurt. I googled you like you told me too and I had no idea how famous you were. I don't understand why you want me, I feel like I'm being played for a fool and those pictures made me feel humiliated and worthless. so please understand why I didn't want to talk to you” Louis says calmly.

“Little one, please” Harry says, he moves fast and Louis is pressed against the door in an instant.

“Please don't ever say things like that, you mean so much to me, You're all I want, you're all I need and I'm so sorry you've been stuck in the middle of my shit” Harry says sincerely.

Louis looks Harry in the eyes.

“Im scared Harry, I'm falling in love with you and even the thought of you with someone else hurts so badly, I never knew how much until I saw those pictures. I feel like I'm imposing on your life, on your world that I have absolutely no idea about” Louis says openly.

“You are my world Louis, nothing matters to me more than you, nothing. I need you in my life, I need you Louis. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry” Harry says 

Then he's kissing Louis, his tongue invading Louis mouth desperately, Louis submits, he has no choice, his body responds to Harry so quickly and so beautifully, its like they both know what the other needs and wants without having to speak. They move in sync, Harry asserting his dominance as he runs his hands all over Louis bare torso. Louis Moans at the contact.

“Louis, you're my world, let me show you, please” Harry says as he cups Louis cheek and claims his mouth again, Louis lets Harry take him, lets Harry push him further into the door, its harsh and Louis can feel Harry’s possessiveness through his movements. 

Louis lets out a small squeal as Harry lifts him onto the air, Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and Harry Carries Louis effortlessly into his room. Harry places Louis gently down on his mattress. 

“Fuck you're so gorgeous, I’m yours Louis and you're all mine, only mine” Harry says darkly. 

Harry removes his clothes in record time, eager to be back against Louis, when Harry is just in his boxers, he hovers expertly over Louis, his muscles flexing hotly. He runs his hands over Louis torso, rubbing his nipples gently, causing a moan to escape Louis mouth. 

“Harry” Louis pants. 

Harry twists Louis nipple in his fingers and Louis gasps in pleasure causing Harry to smirk, He lowers his mouth around Louis left nub and sucks, nibbling as he goes. Louis never new his nipples were so sensitive and it drives him crazy.

Louis pulls Harry’s hair and Harry’s cock stiffens even more. He returns his Mouth to Louis and kisses him passionately, their hands roaming each others bodies in desperation. 

Harry then takes his left hand, pulling Louis boxers down and off, Louis length is hard and springs free from its restraints. Harry moans at the sight of Louis gorgeous leaking Cock. He’s quick to cup it pump it a few times. 

“Ughhh” Louis moans.

“Thats it baby, going to make you feel so good” Harry says sexily.

Harry forces Louis to suck on his long fingers, its sinful and Louis looks so wrecked it drives something animalistic through Harry. He pulls his fingers out of Louis mouth and pushes them inside his tight little hole. Louis is tight and it hurts.

“Relax baby, I’ve gotcha” Harry says gently and so so lovingly.

Harry knows this is Louis first time, he wants to make love to Louis, needs to make love to him. It feels so right, to go slow and make Louis feel so loved. 

Louis moans as harry expertly opens him up, Louis feels so hot and tight and Harry is overcome with fire, he wants Louis so badly. 

When Louis starts moaning and pushing back on Harry’s fingers, Harry removes them, he lines his hard cock up to Louis hole.

“You’re doing so well Angel” Harry says.

He guides himself in slowly, kissing Louis and relaxing him as he pushes in. Louis is tight and feels like nothing Harry has ever felt before, he’s overcome with love for Louis and it feels so right.

“Ugh” Louis moans over and over.

Harry starts moving slowly, and Louis gasps, Harry feels insane and Louis can feel every inch of him, the closeness, the bond they share is so overwhelming and both boys are lost in how amazing each other feels. Harry wants to savour every single inch of Louis, before he cant take it anymore and he's pounding Louis hard.

“Harry, ugh, I’m going to come, Harry, Harry.... please” Louis says desperately. 

“Good boy darling, so good for me” Harry says.

Louis moans at the praise.

“Come for me baby” Harry says and Louis releases all over his stomach.

At that Harry pulls out and rolls Louis gently over on his stomach. he pushes back inside Louis slowly and Louis moans out. he's sensitive but he needs Harry, something is pulling him to Harry and he needs him inside.

Harry thrusts Louis harder, he pulls Louis up against his chest never giving in on his thrusts. he holds Louis tightly against him pulling his hair so Harry’s mouth hovers over louis ear where he uses his tongue to lick and tease Louis.

“You belong to me, you feel like nothing I've ever felt before, Im going to wreck you” Harry says and Louis whines high in his throat.

“Such pretty noises, all for me baby” Harry says.

Louis mouth drops open Lax and Harry thumbs Louis bottom lip holding his jaw tightly.

“You’re going to come again, My cock is about to explode but you're to come again first understand” Harry dominates.

Louis pants hard.

“Submit all the way Louis, Listen to me and come” Harry says and Louis does, Harry holds him and fucks him through his second orgasm. Harry then explodes inside Louis, never feeling something so intense before in his life. 

They both calm their breathing, Harry never letting go of Louis. he kisses the side of his head and gently lays Louis down on his bed.

Harry cleans them both up, Louis absolutely exhausted, Harry smiles as he comes to spoon Louis close.

“Okay?’ Harry asks.

“Yeah” Louis says.

Harry smirks.

“I told you i’d have you beneath me screaming my name” Harry teases.

Louis stills.

“What?” He turns around to ask, he's suddenly overcome with fear, did he just let Harry use him, just let Harry fuck him and now he's going to leave.

“Calm down darling, it was just a joke I'm not going anywhere you're mine now Louis, I'm here and I'm yours” Harry says.

Louis relaxes a little and Harry brings him over his chest, holding him close.

“You’re so amazing darling, I’m so lucky to have you” Harry says.

Louis is relived to hear Harry say the words but as he drifts off to sleep he still has an uneasy feeling in his gut.


	8. Chapter 8

“Darling?” Harry answers the phone, he sounds puffed.

“Harry, um, you busy?” Louis asks nervously, biting his lip.

“Never busy for you little one, Whats up” Harry says.

“Well, I kind of can’t leave my apartment” Louis says as he looks out the front doors of reception.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks confused.

“Well there is a mob of photographers outside and I cant get through” Louis says.

“Shit, are you inside? are you safe?’ Harry asks panicked.

“Yeah but,I'm late for work and I need to leave” Louis says.

“Im coming sit tight” Harry says.

Louis sighs and ends the phone call, he's dressed for work in his black skinnies and white button up, his sleeves folded to his elbows, he looks at his watch again and sighs Louis doesn't want another excuse to be scolded at work. 

Louis woke up to an empty bed, Harry gone and no matter what he tried not to think, dread consumed him, he wasn't planning on talking to Harry today but its the only way he can get through the reporters.

Harry turns up five minutes later, he’s dressed in gym shorts and a black hoodie, a baseball cap on his head, he's sweaty and so fucking attractive, Louis stares a moment too long. As soon as Harry sees Louis he rushes towards him.

“You okay?” Harry asks quickly.

“Yeah” Louis replies. 

Harry kisses him softly.

“Alberto is out the front, this is Cal and Preston” Harry introduces the two security guards that followed him inside.

“Hi” Louis says shyly.

They smile and greet Louis.

“We will be guided out and I’ll drop you to work okay” Harry says.

“Yeah, okay” Louis says.

Harry nods and grabs Louis hand, he goes to approach the door.

“Wait Harry, I'm kinda scared” Louis says uneasily.

“Don't be, I'm here, I wont let anything happen” Harry says.

Louis believes him instantly, Harry is so intimidating and high class, muscles and a hard cold exterior, he has people running for miles, Louis has seen it.

The flashes go off instantly and Louis name is being shouted, Harry holds his hand and they are guided to Alberto’s car. Louis is pushed a few times but Harry’s steady hand keeps him protected. Once they are safely inside the car Harry turns to Louis.

“Okay?’ Harry asks taking in Louis disheveled appearance.

“That was insane” Louis says.

“Yeah, it was, I'm sorry Lou” Harry says.

“Its fine Harry, I'm more upset at the fact I woke up without you next to me” Louis says.

“I’m sorry baby, I like morning workouts, I was planning on coming back before you woke but lost track of time” Harry tells Louis.

Louis sighs he still feels like something is a miss from last night. that something isn't right.

Harry moves closer to Louis ever so slowly, he looks like he's on the prowl and he gathers Louis up in his arms, even though he's sweaty, Louis cant get enough of his smell, Harry is so hot. 

“When you're mad you turn me on, your nose flares just a little bit and your cheeks redden, your eyes go darker and it makes me want you” Harry says and Louis breath hitches.

Harry makes Louis feel so many things and Louis knows he gives in way to easily to Harry but he cant help it, he's drawn to him and Harry makes him weak.

Harry snogs Louis senseless, they pull up to Louis work but neither boy makes a move to stop. Harry has Louis tightly in his grip and Louis loves being in Harry’s arms, loves the safety and comfort and just wants to stay there all day.

“Thank you for last night Louis, it meant the world to me” Harry then pulls back to say. Looking Louis right in his eyes.

Louis looks at Harry and sees the genuine love in his eyes.

“Thanks for making it special” Louis says blushing.

Harry smiles and kisses Louis one last time. 

“If you get into trouble for being late tell Andy to call me” Harry says gruffly as he reluctantly lets Louis go.

Louis smiles slightly as he pulls himself out of his daze, it’s not Andy Louis is worried about.

“I want you at my apartment tonight Louis, you're not well and I need to see to it you're okay” Harry says sharply.

“We will see H, I'm fine and I have a lot of work to do” Louis says

“Louis” Harry warns.

“See you later” Louis says and he’s out of the car, Harry sighs as he watches Louis walk inside the building safely.

Harry has never felt what he feels for Louis before, it scares him but he doesn’t want to put an end to it. For the first time in years Harry feels alive and on top of the world. His mundane life, meetings, power, possessive behaviour, control, money all take on new meaning now. Harry feels like he’s met his soulmate, his entire world. His centre of focus is Louis and it’s happened so fast he’s struggling to keep up. 

Last night when Louis gave himself to Harry, he felt his instincts kick in and he wanted to flee, he isn’t used to sharing his bed with someone, especially after a fuck. Last night though was more than just a one night stand, meant more to Harry than anything he’s ever had. After he calmed himself down and let himself feel, Harry never wanted to let Louis go, he felt incredible and the bond they shared, the fact Louis trusted him enough, loved him enough to give himself to Harry means the world. He made love to someone for the first time in his life, Louis gives his life meaning and it’s only been a few short weeks. 

Harry understands He needs to show Louis how much he can trust him, prove to Louis he isn’t going anywhere. He’s fallen head over heels in love with Louis and he will spend his days telling him. 

He’s interrupted by his phone buzzing and pulls himself back into reality, he has a lot of work to get done today and he’s already late for his first meeting. 

Louis makes it to his drawing board and Dan is already waiting for him.

“You’re late” He scolds.

“Um sorry, it was um a rough morning” Louis says apologetically.

“I know, you’re all over Twitter” Dan says uncaring.

Louis sighs.

Dan rattles off what he needs Louis to finish today and Louis is exhausted already. Louis nods and goes to get started. 

“Can you get me a coffee before you start” Dan asks sternly.

That’s not in Louis job description but he nods, he doesn’t want to anger Dan any further. 

Andy is nowhere to be seen and Louis wishes he was in the office, then he wouldn’t need to be taking orders from Dan .

He sets Dan’s coffee on his desktop and as he’s leaving Dan’s office Dan stops him. He grips Louis lower arm tightly and pushes him up against the wall. 

“Listen, I don’t care how high profile your boyfriend is, you’re his fuck of the month and will be kicked to the curb within a week, do us all a favour and remember you’re nothing but a shitty intern. You start slacking and Andy will hear about it” Dan spits. 

Lou’s breath hitches, Dan is officially an arsehole. His grip on Louis arm is starting to hurt, it’s going to bruise and he tries to pri Dans hand off his.

“You’re hurting me” Louis whispers.

Dan pushes Louis harshly into the wall causing Louis to wince, before he’s being let go. 

“Get out of my office and your work done” Dan says angrily.

Louis nods and rubs his arm, he gets to work and tries to engulf himself in his drawings, his arm is throbbing and he just wants this day to end. Soon enough, Louis forgets about his shitty morning and focuses on what he loves, drawing. 

Dan doesn’t approach him all day and Louis tries to ignore the glares he’s receiving from him, he has no idea what his problem is. 

When it’s time for Louis to finish, he hands his work in to Dan who doesn’t even acknowledge him. He’s so confused, a week ago he was told what an amazing job he was doing, Dan really liked him and they were getting on. Now, it seems Dan can’t even look at him. The thing is, Louis isn’t even supposed to be working for Dan, Andy is the one who hired him and who he’s supposed to shadow and help. Things are picking up at the company though and Andy has had to delegate some of his work to Dan, which becomes Louis problem. Hopefully it won’t be for too much longer.

When Louis makes it downstairs, he’s surprised to see Harry standing at the Bentley, talking to Al. Louis takes in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend and can’t help the relief and safe feeling he gets. Harry is absolutely gorgeous and Louis thinks himself so lucky to have him as his. Harry senses Louis and looks over. Louis smiles brightly in response and Harry’s dimples pop.

He pushes off the car and stalks towards Louis, Louis jumps into Harry’s arms .

“Well, hello my darling” Harry says as he kisses Louis softly.

“Hi H” Louis says shyly, his arms around Harry’s neck, their foreheads resting together as Harry holds Louis tightly around his waist. They aren’t going unnoticed by passers by, but neither of them could care, thankful to be in each other’s arms.

“Is that smile for me?” Harry asks brightly.

Louis giggles.

“I missed you” Louis says and Harry’s heart nearly bursts, hearing Louis voice and him say those words makes everything okay.

“Gosh I missed you too Angel” Harry says, kissing Louis forehead.

Louis smiles.

“Come on, let’s get you out of the cold and home” Harry says as he leads Louis to the car. Al opens the door and greets Louis. Louis returns the greeting happily. 

Once safely inside Harry turns to Louis.

“How was your day?” Harry asks swiping Louis fringe off his forehead.

Louis shrugs.

“How was yours” Louis replies, Harry is suspicious of Louis avoidance to his question but doesn’t push. 

“Better now I’m next to you” Harry smiles,

“You’re such a sap” Louis laughs. 

Harry smiles, he loves that sound and would do anything and everything to keep hearing it.

“How are you feeling?” Harry then asks.

“Fine” Louis smiles,

Harry knows it’s a lie the minute the words leave Louis mouth.

“You’re coming to my place tonight” Harry says.

Louis sighs, he supposes there is no reason to argue, he wants to be with Harry and he only has a mattress on the floor and Noah is having friends over anyway.

“Can we just stop by my place so I can get some clothes and paperwork for work tomorrow” Louis asks. 

“Of course” Harry smiles. 

When they make it to Louis floor in the lift, Louis feels so tired, his body isn’t liking these late nights and long days. They hear music coming from the apartment and as they walk in Louis sees Noah and three guys he works with Jax, who he’s met before and another two guys at the kitchen, they are all taking shots.

“Lou” Noah calls happily.

Harry’s arm is around Louis waist in a second and he stiffens beside Louis,

The music is shut off and Noah comes over to hug Louis and greet Harry.

“Guys this is Jax, Rhys and Cody, guys from work, guys this is Louis and Harry” Noah introduces.

Louis gives a small wave as a greeting and Harry remains cold and tight lipped.

“We aren’t staying, Louis is getting some clothes” Harry says.

“Oh yeah sure” Noah says.

“Be quick Angel” Harry instructs and reluctantly lets Louis go after kissing his forehead.

Louis makes his way to his room, not missing the lingering eyes on him. He gets what he needs, his clothes for tomorrow, drawings he needs to finish and he makes his way back to Harry. He sees Harry and Noah having a few words in the lounge and they both look intense. He can’t hear what they are saying though.

“He didn’t mean it Haz, he was joking around” Noah tries.

“Saying you’d like to tap my boyfriend in front of me is not joking Noah” Harry Seethes.

“I know, I know, I’ll talk to Jax” Noah says.

“Um is everything okay?” Louis interrupts 

“Of course kid, have fun at Harry’s, call me tomorrow yeah? I’ve got to fill you in on a few things” Noah says and Louis nods.

They hug goodbye and Harry escorts Louis out of the apartment fuming at the eyes and remarks Noah’s friends were giving Louis. He doesn’t like them one bit and he doesn’t want Louis around them. 

Harry doesn’t talk to Louis the rest of the way home, he lets his anger consume him, Louis is his and no one will talk about him like that, Harry isn’t used to caring so much and he’s struggling with his reactions. Louis thinks it’s something he’s done and feels everything start to come on top of him. Harry is cold towards Louis and won’t even hold his hand. He guides Louis into the penthouse. Louis finds Harry’s room while Harry talks to his security at the front door about some things.

Louis has a shower and washes his hair, he changes into navy sweats and a white sweater that are still too big for him. He walks back into Harry’s room and it’s empty, no sign of Harry. Louis sighs and gets his drawings and tools out, he needs to finish this drawing by tomorrow and if Harry is going to be a dick all night he may as well get it done now. 

Louis finds the kitchen empty and sets up at the small side table, turning the side lamp on so he can see better. He’s had a shit day and feels like shit. He was looking forward to seeing Harry and spending some time together, but it seems Harry has other plans and Louis has somehow managed to piss him off too. What’s new, he thinks.

Louis was hoping moving to London would be easier, heading into the big bad world would be exciting but he’s starting to realise how wrong he was. How silly he was to think that he even stood a chance with the big leagues. Dan is right, he’s nothing and probably never will be. He also thought he could handle himself and his body would adapt to a full time job and social life. He’s starting to realise that’s not going to happen though and he has to push himself harder if he wants to achieve a normal life. 

He never expected The whirlwind which is Harry either, the rush he gets, the feelings he has for him. Louis never thought it would take him less than a month to fall in love. It scares him, especially with the way Harry seems to change moods all the time. Dan’s words keep going over and over in his mind, he isn’t worthy of Harry and he’s probably just his flavour of the week.

 

Louis gets lost in his drawings and his thoughts and he doesn’t notice Harry coming into the kitchen, staring at him from the dark doorway.

Harry is taken aback by Louis beauty, his face half lit by the lamp, Harry admires Louis from afar, his delicate features, his long eyelashes and gorgeous cheek bones. 

Harry knows he’s upset Louis, he was just so angry with Noah’s friends and the thought of one of them touching Louis got to him badly. Harry’s feelings scare him and he knows he acted cold and retreated back into himself but, that’s usually Harry’s way of dealing with things. He didn’t mean to hurt Louis and feels like a right prick. 

“I was thinking of ordering Thai, what do you think?” Harry’s sultry voice startles Louis from the dark corner. 

Harry flicks the light on in the kitchen and goes to the fridge for a bottle of wine before he’s reaching for two glasses from the cabinet. He’s shirtless with just tracksuit bottoms on, freshly showered. His tattoos that Louis loves on full display. Louis is confused, Harry is acting like he wasn’t just ignoring him for the last hour.

“I’m not hungry, thanks though” Louis says as he locks eyes with Harry before looking away and focusing on his drawings again.

“You haven’t eaten today Louis, you’re not skipping dinner” Harry says, his tone firm.

Louis looks at him, how the hell does Harry know he hasn’t eaten today. Louis doesn’t respond but goes back to drawing. He’s nearly finished and just wants to head to bed.

Harry orders food from his phone and comes to sit opposite Louis, handing him a glass of wine which he takes and puts on the table, he’s not in the mood for drinking tonight. 

“What are you drawing?” Harry asks 

“Just house plans” Louis says as he finishes his last line. 

“You’re wasted at Leon’s” Harry says quietly as he admires Louis sketches and blueprints.

Louis scoffs but doesn’t say anything further, he doesn’t want to argue about his job right now, especially with Harry. 

“I have an event tomorrow night, red carpet, black tie, charity event. I’d like you to accompany me, the media will be there, we can give them a show, our first event as a couple” Harry says smirking.

Louis is a bit surprised, Harry wants to make them official to the public.

“Um...Sure, But um... I don’t have clothes” Louis says as he begins to pack up.

“That’s sorted angel” Harry says gently. 

Louis sighs. The doorbell rings, just as Harry’s phone does. 

“Could you grab that darling, it’s just the Thai” Harry says as he gets up and answers his phone abruptly.

“Styles” Harry says venomously as he leaves the room.

Louis sighs and goes to answer the door, there is no man with Thai to greet him though, instead, there is a male, taller than Louis with blonde hair and green eyes, he’s handsome in a way but he’s chilling too. Louis doesn’t like him and shrinks back instantly. He’s dressed Simply in skinny jeans and a jumper.

“Um, can I...can I help you?” Louis asks uneasily.

“You’re Louis aren’t you” The guys says

“Ummm” Louis says.

“He lets you stay here?” The guy asks.

“Um, I....did you want Harry?” Louis questions uneasily, the guy is looking at Louis like he wants to murder him.

“Angel?” Harry calls from inside.

The guy seems to fume at the pet name and Louis can see his fists clenching and unclenching, Louis’ beginning to get scared. 

The guy then turns away abruptly and makes his way back to the lift, Harry makes it to the door just as the guy gets to the lift, they lock eyes and Harry’s heart skips a beat. 

Harry grabs Louis by the waist, pulling him back as he shuts the door abruptly, he grabs Louis and holds him close.

“Who was that?” Louis asks, scared of the answer. 

“No one Angel, just...how about you go get us some plates ready, I’ll go check on the Thai” Harry says trying to remain calm.

Louis nods in agreement, to tired to argue. Harry is on his phone immediately and Louis can sense his concern and worry. 

Twenty minutes later the Thai has arrived, Louis has served up two plates and is sitting alone in the lounge playing with his food, he can hear Harry on the phone yelling at someone.

“Yes, Cal, he knows what Louis looks like, was so close to him” Harry says upset.

Louis sighs, that guy was trouble and obviously enough for Harry to act like this. Louis is slightly scared but Harry is so over the top in protectiveness Louis knows nothing will happen.

Louis is tired and he has to be at work earlier than normal tomorrow at Dans request, so he decides to turn in. He leaves his untouched plate on the kitchen bench and heads to Harry’s room, unsure if he should sleep with Harry. He’s too tired to go in search for another room so he slips under the covers, Harry’s bed is magic and having Harry’s smell around him calms Louis and he is so thankful sleep comes easily. 

Harry finishes his conversation on the phone and walks into the lounge to find it empty. He sighs. He’s been a right prick to Louis tonight and his boy doesn’t deserve the way Harry has been acting, he sees his plate next to Louis untouched one in the kitchen and goes to find Louis. When he finds him curled up fast asleep under Harry sheets his heart melts. He will do everything to keep Louis safe. 

Harry still has work to do so he eats his dinner alone and makes a few more calls, he wants security on Louis. The guy at the door Sam, was trouble and Harry wouldn’t put it passed him to hurt Louis, to get back at Harry. Sam was an old business colleague who stole from Harry, tried to launder money from the company, Harry and his team of course found out, confronted Sam and they came to an agreement. Sam would leave London and never come back or enter into business again, in exchange for Harry not turning him into police. Harry’s team has been tracking Sam since he left but the last three months he’s disappeared, his team trying to find his whereabouts. Now that he’s turned up here and knows about Louis, Harry is worried. 

Harry has his team on to Sam and has organised for his security to be outside the penthouse, and in their private lobby. There isn’t much more he can do tonight so he decides to turn in. He slides in to bed shirtless and wraps Louis up in his arms, securely holding him close.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wakes a few times during the night, he can’t sleep, even though his body is completely exhausted, he just can’t sleep. He knows he’s coming down with something, he’s worried about work and Harry being so cold towards him and not telling him more about this guy at the door tonight. 

Louis rolls over and faces Harry, he watches him sleep, Harry is simply stunning. He’s fit, handsome and extremely intimidating, his long lean strong body make Louis feel things he’s never felt before, fire in his belly and attraction like nothing else. He’s falling so hard for Harry. He sighs and watches Harry breathing, it’s the most vulnerable he’s ever seen Harry and he takes his time to really take in Harry’s features. 

At 5am Louis is still awake, he has a quick shower and changes into skinny jeans and his black sweater and vans. He brushes his teeth and does his hair. As he’s lifting his hands up to finish styling his hair, Louis notices the blue and red bruises around his arm from Dan yesterday. They are more noticeable and hurt, he hopes they are gone by Sunday when his brothers come up, he doesn’t want to have to explain them. By the time Louis is finished,Harry hasn’t stirred, Louis knows he gets up at 6. Louis grabs his things and leaves at 5:30 to head into work, he can’t be late. 

When he walks into the private foyer to wait for the lift, he is greeted by two security guards, they wish him a good day as he heads downstairs. At the bottom of the lift he’s once again greeted by two security men, they lead him out to the curb and somehow Alberto is already waiting for him.

He’s ushered in the car.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks as Alberto gets in the drivers seat and one of the security men gets in next to Alberto.

“Just precaution, Mr Styles has asked for you to have security” Alberto says.

“I don’t think that’s necessary” Louis says.

“This is Paddy, he will be escorting you and helping me” Alberto says.

“Morning kiddo” Paddy says smiling.

“Morning” Louis sighs. 

Louis isn’t happy, Harry for one is keeping things from him and two he’s already making decisions without Louis knowing and without him having a say.

“Is he always this possessive” Louis asks upset, before he can stop himself.

“Only with you” Al says quietly.

Louis sits back in his seat, trying to calm himself down before work, he will have words with Harry tonight.

When they pull up to Louis work, Paddy is out instantly, holding the door open for Louis.

“Have a good day kid, let me know if you are heading out to lunch please” Al says.

Louis nods but knows he won’t be going anywhere, he won’t have time and he won’t be escorted to lunch like a child. 

Louis wishes Al a good day and Paddy walks Louis inside the building.

He goes to follow him into the office but Louis stops him. 

“What exactly are your instructions from Harry?” Louis asks before he heads in.

“Sorry Louis, I have to stand at your desk” Paddy says.

“Not happening, no way, please, please just stay out here or downstairs please” Louis says slightly begging.

“I will lose my job if I don’t follow orders Lou” Paddy says.

“I’ll deal with Harry okay, you won’t get into trouble, give me 10 minutes” Louis says.

Paddy sighs but nods and waits by the main entry doors.

Louis makes his way to his drawing desk, no one but Dan is in the office and he greets Louis.

“Good morning Louis” he says sexily.

Louis wants to vomit, this guy is a creep.

“Morning” Louis half smiles.

“My office, now” Dan says.

“I just need to make a quick call” Louis says.

“Fine be quick, you have five minutes” Dan says firmly.

He retreats to his office and Louis pulls his phone out, he dials Harry quickly.

“Darling, why are you at work so early” Harry asks worriedly.

“Do you ever greet anyone, how about a good morning to your so called boyfriend” Louis says back.

Louis doesn’t miss Harry’s chuckle.

“Good morning Angel” Harry says and Louis can hear his smirk.

“Good morning” Louis grumbles.

“Can I help with something darling.” Harry asks smiling.

“I don’t want security and Paddy is not standing at my desk all day, it’s creepy and completely unnecessary” Louis complains clearly upset.

“Darling please” Harry starts.

“No Harry, call him and tell him to go downstairs or something, it’s not happening” Louis says upset.

Harry loves how Louis is so stubborn and tells him how it is, he isn’t afraid to put Harry in his place, or try to. 

“Okay, he can wait outside” Harry agrees, wanting Louis to feel like he’s won something.

“Thank you” Comes Louis quiet reply.

“About last night, Louis” Harry then tries.

“It’s fine Harry, forget it, I have to go” Louis says.

“Will you still come tonight?” Harry asks.

“I......Yeah” Louis says.

He wants to go with Harry, misses him, especially after last night.

“I have to go, I have so much work to get done” Louis says.

Harry keeps his mouth shut about what he thinks about Louis work, not wanting to upset him further.

“Have a good day then Angel, I’ll be thinking of you” Harry says.

Louis sighs as he hears the phone call disconnect.

“Louis” he hears Dan call and Louis pushes his thoughts aside and makes his way with dread to Dans office. 

Dan is in front of his desk when Louis enters, he has his hands in his pockets and a slight smirk on his face.

Louis walks in awkwardly and stands in front of him, Dan heads to the door and closes it, Louis doesn’t miss that he locks it too. Dan then pulls the blinds down over the window preventing anyone looking in, not that there is anyone else in the building. 

He turns to Louis and Louis breath hitches, Dan looks scary.

“You know, I hate liars” Dan says. 

Louis looks at him confused.

“Okay” Louis says.

Dan huffs out a laugh.

“You expect me to believe that you are working here because you want too” Dan asks.

“Huh?” Louis asks.

“Let me clarify. You’re Styles new love interest, Styles has been looking to buy out a few smaller companies and add to his portfolio, I know he’s planted you to get the inside details” Dan says.

“You’re delusional, I didn’t even know Harry when I applied for this job” Louis says upset.

“Exactly, why would he be interested in you? Why would the most famous, richest bachelor in Europe be interested in you?” Dan smirks.

Dan’s words sting, Louis breathing picks up slightly, Dan is a prick but Louis is so insecure there may be some truth to his words.

“He’s using you Louis and I’ll be dammed if you ruin what I’ve helped build” Dan says evilly.

Louis looks to Dan, shakes his head in disbelief and goes to leave. Dan stops him though, he grabs Louis harshly by his right shoulder and pushes him into the wall, Louis hits his shoulder hard and cries out in pain. Dan grips him tighter Louis thinks he’s dislocated his shoulder.

“I’m watching you, you’re nothing and I’m going to make sure of it” Dan says before he shoves Louis and walks out of his office. 

Louis is left stunned and sore, he has no idea what he’s supposed to do now.

Louis heads back to his desk and tries to get his work done, his shoulder is hurting like a bitch but there is nothing he can do about it. He sucks it up and works through the pain. He thinks about telling Harry about Dan but that will give Harry more reason to push Louis into working with him. He can’t tell his brothers either, they will just want him to pack up and come back home. He has to deal with this himself. 

At lunch time, the office is buzzing, Harry messages Louis at 1pm on his way back from a meeting.

“Make sure you eat today little one, Al is happy to bring you some lunch to your desk”Harry types out.

“I’m fine H, eating right now, thanks for thinking of me” Louis replies, lying through his teeth. He just doesn’t feel like food.

“You’re all I think about Louis” Harry replies, his message sends butterflies to Louis stomach. 

“I miss you” Louis replies back and Harry can’t help the smile on his face.

“I have your tux for tonight, I’ll pick you up at 5 sharp from the office” Harry says.

“Thanks H, see you then” Louis replies.

He is so nervous about tonight, officially confirming his relationship with Harry, it’s only been a few weeks but he’s more sure about his feelings for Harry than anything in his life right now. 

Louis is having a hard time finishing his designs due to his shoulder and Andy, who’s been watching him closely all day calls Louis into his office just before 5.

“Have I done something wrong” Louis asks upset.

“No kiddo, not at all, just wanted to make sure you’re okay, is your arm okay, I noticed you wincing a few times today” Andy asks 

“Oh no I’m Fine, I’m so sorry, it’s just a bit sore, I’ll be fine tomorrow” Louis rushes to apologise.

“It’s okay Lou, just wanted to make sure you’re not hurt” Andy says smiling slightly at Louis eagerness to please. 

Louis nods back shyly.

“Is, everything okay between you and Dan?” Andy then asks.

Louis looks up at Andy, who doesn’t miss the fear in Louis eyes.

“Yeah, um fine why” Louis asks, trying to act normal.

“He’s not giving you a hard time is he? I’ll talk to him if he is” Andy says. 

Louis looks to the side and out the window of Andy’s office, he catches Dan staring at him evilly. Louis knows if he tells on Dan he will be in deep shit.

“It’s fine, everything is fine” Louis smiles.

Andy assesses Louis for a few seconds before he’s nodding and letting Louis leave for the day. Louis is relieved and grabs his things before he’s leaving the building. 

Paddy, Al and Harry are all waiting for him at the car. The look on Harry’s face when he sees Louis lights up Louis day. 

“Angel” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the lips.

“Missed you” Louis says as he snuggles into Harry’s warmth, he hisses when he bumps his shoulder.

“What’s wrong” Harry stills and turns serious.

“Nothing, Sorry, just hurt my shoulder today. I’m fine” Louis smiles trying to hide the pain. 

The look in Harry’s eyes though, shows he knows something is up. 

“Do I need to get someone to come look at it?” Harry asks concerned.

“No H I’m fine, come on or we will be late” Louis smiles as best he can.

Harry smiles back and they get into the car.

When they arrive back at the penthouse, they both go to shower. 

Harry is already naked and getting the water to the right temperature when Louis gets naked himself. 

“Louis, what the fuck?” Harry announces as he rounds on Louis.

Louis is confused until Harry is taking his wrist in his hand and assessing the nasty bruises, he then moves his attention to the forming bruise and swollen skin of Louis shoulder. 

“It’s nothing H” Louis says as he winces when Harry touches his shoulder.

“What happened.” Harry growls.

Louis sighs.

“I fell down the bathroom stairs, and I put my arm out to stop me and I landed on my shoulder” Louis lies.

If he tells Harry the truth, god knows what he will do to Dan and to the company, he can’t do that to Andy. He has to figure this out on his own.

“Baby” Harry whispers.

Louis loves the pet names Harry gives him and it settles Louis insides. He cuddles into Harry and leans up for a kiss. Harry obliges easily and slips his tongue inside Louis mouth. 

They spend the entire shower in a heated makeout session, caught up in the feel of each other. Louis avoids using his right arm at all but manages to give Harry an incredible head job that has him moaning in Ecstasy. 

Harry holds Louis close as he slowly opens Louis up with his fingers, using the water to slide in and out slowly, Louis whimpers in Harry’s arms 

“Gosh you’re gorgeous darling, so good for me” Harry says sexily. 

He kisses Louis breathless, before he’s turning him around in his arms and holding him up while he guides himself in and out of Louis tight hole. Louis is a moaning mess, Harry and him connect on such a deep level that they know what each moan means, what each hitch of breath means. Louis comes with a cry and Harry follows suit soon after. Harry curls his body around Louis without pulling out.

“Louis, I....I’m in love with you” he says into Louis ear. 

Louis loses his breath as he turns to face Harry. The water dripping over Harry’s dark wet hair, his lips so pink and beautiful, his green eyes sparkling with love but weariness, afraid how his confession will make Louis feel, make him respond. 

Louis smiles, 

“I’m in love with you Harry, you’re everything to me” Louis says as he cups Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiles and captures Louis in a beautiful lingering kiss, they laugh into each others mouths as they enjoy each other. 

They both can’t stop smiling at each other as they dress, Louis needing a little help because of his shoulder. It’s really starting to hurt now, maybe he should get it looked at. He doesn’t want to worry Harry though. 

Harry disappears into his closet and when he returns he has something in his hands. 

“Turn around for me” Harry says darkly.

Louis trusts Harry so he does as he’s told, Harry leans him over the bed and pulls Louis boxers down. Louis can only hold himself up with one arm so Harry wraps his strong arm around Louis waist for support. Louis then feels something glide into his hole. His breathe hitches at the pressure.

Harry Leaves the plug inside, pulls Louis boxers up and turns him around. 

“I want my seed inside you, I want you to remember you’re mine, while you have everyone’s eyes on you tonight” Harry says eyes sparkling.

“I am yours H, but okay” Louis smiles.

“Let me know if it gets to uncomfortable” Harry winks.

They finish getting dressed. Both in black tuxes, bow ties and white dress shirts. Harry knew Louis exact size and the tux fits his small frame perfectly. They look incredible standing together and Harry can not wait to show the world Louis is his, 

Before they leave, Harry catches Louis taking pain relief from the bathroom, he doesn’t say anything but he sends a quick message to Scott to let him know what’s happened with Louis arm, knowing the boys will be in town in two days. Scott told Harry he is very protective over Louis and doesn’t allow many other doctors near him after the accident. Harry respects that and they are in agreement that If Louis is in need of a doctor Scott will drop whatever it is that he’s doing and Harry will get him to London the quickest way he can. 

The limo ride is quick and Harry makes sure to hold Louis hand the entire way.

“Harry?” Louis asks quietly.

“Yes Angel” Harry smirks in response.

“I’m, scared, I’m not really sure what to do,I don’t want to embarrass you or disappoint you” Louis says earnestly. 

Harry moves so he’s facing Louis.

“You would never embarrass me Louis, I am in love with you and that will never change. I won’t let you go, Okay, I promise. Just smile and I will do the rest, you’re beautiful angel and all mine” Harry says as he kisses Louis.

Louis relaxes into the kiss, the limo comes to a stop and Harry’s door is open. Harry winks at Louis cheekily before he hops out. Screams happen instantly and Harry reaches his hand out to Louis. Louis takes a deep breath and grabs Harry’s hand.

Harry pulls him out and his arm is around Louis waist instantly, protecting Louis. Louis can feel Harry’s thumb stroking his side under his jacket and it calms Louis down. The cameras are flashing as Harry walks them down a red carpet. Louis heart rate is going a million miles a minute. 

They stop at a big wall that has dozens of brand logos all over it. Louis makes out one of Harry’s companies logos easily. 

“We just need to take a few pictures, you okay?” Harry asks.

He’s turned to face Louis and holds him close to his body. Louis looks up at Harry and smiles. Harry smiles back and kisses Louis forehead. 

They both then turn to the cameras that are calling their names. Harry leads Louis along in all his grace and sophistication. He stops for one interview with one reporter, he never lets Louis go the entire time though 

“So Harry, the rumours are swirling about your date tonight, care to set us all straight?” The interviewer asks.

Harry smiles as he brings Louis in as close as possible.

“Louis, is my wonderful date tonight, he’s the light of my life and I’m very much in love” Harry says as he turns slightly to wink at Louis shocked face. 

Louis tunes out what the interviewer says and Harry kisses him gently while the cameras go nuts. Louis let’s it happen blushing profusely under everyone’s gaze. 

Harry says his goodbyes and leads Louis inside to start the night.

“That was all planned wasn’t it” Louis asks smiling.

Harry winks again at Louis and Louis thinks he will come untouched if he does it again, it’s such a turn on.

The night like all these events Louis has attended is boring, Louis eats very little and his shoulder aches badly. Harry works the room, much like Noah does at these events, introducing people to Louis. Everyone loves Harry and they seem equally smitten with Louis too. 

As the night comes to a close Louis escapes Harry’s arms to use the bathroom. Harry is busy talking business so he takes the chance to slip away. Harry eyes him the entire way to the bathroom and motions for Paddy to follow. 

Louis does his business and takes out the plug Harry put in, it’s getting a bit much. He pockets it and exits the stall. Louis washes his hands and he takes a few minutes in the immaculate, plush bathroom to collect himself. He’s overwhelmed with the night and Harry’s life. He doesn’t mind it and knows this is all part of being with Harry and he would do anything for the man he loves. It will just take him some getting used too. His body is so tired he just needs to sleep, he hopes tomorrow will be an easy Friday at work and he can spend his weekend in bed sleeping. 

He’s about to leave when someone walks into the bathroom. There is a guy dressed in a grey tux, he’s handsome with brown hair and brown eyes. He’s tall and has a confident era about him. 

“Ahhhh, So You’re the flavour of the month I see” He says venomously towards Louis.

“Excuse me?” Louis asks confused. 

“I give you two more weeks tops before Harry finds someone new, it will be the longest yet” The guy smirks out.

What is it with these people, Louis sighs and goes to leave but he’s stopped.

“You’re not good enough for him, understand” the guy spits.

“Oh and I suppose you are” Louis sasses back. 

The guy doesn’t like Louis sass and he’s instantly angered, Louis shirt is grabbed but Harry is bursting in the bathroom at the same time.

“Get the fuck away from him Jake” Harry says and his voice is so dark Louis is scared,

Jake let’s Louis go, he doesn’t take his eyes off Louis though.

“Remember what I said” He says venomously to Louis, before he’s leaving.

Harry grabs Jake by the arm as he passes, they lock eyes.

“Come anywhere near him again and you’re done” Harry says evilly. 

Jake smirks back at Harry and walks out of the bathroom. 

Harry composed himself and walks over to Louis 

“Come darling, let’s get you home” Harry says and doesn’t even offer an explanation, 

Louis sighs knowing this is how Harry deals with things. Louis will just have to dig around himself to find out what’s going on.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Louis sleeps well passed his alarm, his shoulder kept him awake most of the night and he only settled about 5am. Harry made sure to call Louis office and let them know he wouldn’t be in. Andy was fine and hoped Louis felt better. Harry likes Andy and thinks he’s a great designer, he sees promising things and the company has been an interest to Harry for a while. Dan though, is someone Harry doesn’t like, he’s shady and doesn’t want Louis working with him, he’s heard nothing but bad business rumours about the guy, he can’t be trusted.

When Louis wakes he panics when he sees the time, 10am. He rushes out of bed, stumbling from exhaustion and pain. He races to the kitchen still in Harry’s University Tee that reaches mid thigh and his boxers. He sees Harry sitting at the breakfast bar, his laptop and paperwork is spread out as he works from home. He’s dressed in his sweats and no shirt and Louis is so thankful Harry is all his and no one else gets to see him like this. 

“I’m late for work” Louis says.

Harry looks up from his laptop, he’s worried about Louis.

“I’ve called in for you” Harry says.

“What? Why? You could have woken me, why would you do that” Louis asks upset 

“What do you mean why would I do that?” Harry asks his voice tense.

“You can’t just call in for me, I need to go in, it’s only my first month” Louis says.

“You didn’t fall asleep until 5am, you’ve been coming down with something all week, you’ve got a sore shoulder and you slept through your alarm. You could do with a break Louis” Harry says, voice full of authority.

“That’s not your call to make, I’m fine” Louis says heatedly.

“It is my call to make and I called it” Harry says sternly,

Louis looks at Harry tears in his eyes. Dan is going to make his life hell come Monday. 

“Is there something wrong? Something you’re not telling me?” Harry asks then, concern riddling his features, it’s clicked, Louis is hiding something.

“No, just,....ugh” Louis says as he turns around to leave the kitchen.

“Louis wait, what’s going on” Harry asks as he follows Louis.

Louis ignores Harry and walks to his room.

“You’re hiding something from me, what is it” Harry asks sternly.

“I’m not the one hiding things” Louis spits as he starts gathering his work documents and putting them in his bag. He grabs some sweats and pulls them on as quick as he can with one arm.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asks hands on his hips.

Louis spins around to face Harry a few tears have escaped.

“The other night, you didn’t say two words to me all night, you were angry at me and I don’t even know what I did. Then you wouldn’t even explain who the guy at the door was and then last night the guy in the bathroom. You didn’t even give me the respect to tell me who he was and what he wanted either. You live this whole other life and you just expect me to not question it, Dan told me you’re only with me because you want his and Andy’s company and you’re using me. I didn’t believe him but you hide another life from me and Im so confused” Louis says as he catches his breath.

“I’m not hiding anything from you, I’m trying to protect you, the guy at the door was an old business partner, the one in the bathroom an Ex, no-one I want you associating with. The thought of you near them makes my blood boil. Your safety is number one and I’m sorry if I’ve come across like I’m hiding things it’s not my intention” Harry says.

“I’m sick of being protected, I’m sick of everyone trying to control me and my life, calling in sick to my job is my decision. No one else’s” Louis says upset.

“Darling I’m sorry” Harry says, he had no idea how upset Louis would be over this. He realises now how little control Louis feels like he has over his life and his job was something that’s his and his alone.

“Why were you mad at me the other night” Louis asks.

“I wasn’t mad at you at all, Noah’s friends were looking at you and one of them said something vile about you and it made me angry and I withdrew, I’m sorry” Harry says.

“It hurts Harry,I was punished because they were looking at me, that’s not my fault” Louis says.

“I know darling” Harry says. 

“Is what Dan said true” Louis asks and he doesn’t know if he can handle the answer. 

“Sweetheart” Harry starts and Louis breathing picks up.

“Oh god” Louis says as he tries to breathe.

“Louis” Harry says.

“I knew this was to good to be true, I knew I was nothing to you, you just want the company” Louis says more to himself.

“No Louis, listen to me now” Harry declares.

Louis looks at him, eyes welling with tears, his face pale, breathing irregular.

“I am in love with you, I want you and nothing else matters. I like Andy and his talent, your talent is waisted there but so is his. I want you both. I want to buy the company yes, but It’s got nothing to do with you, Dan is my problem” Harry says and Louis is relieved in a way to hear Harry loves him, that what they have is real. 

He begins to feel funny though, his shoulder pain becoming to much and his body exhausted.

“Darling, look at me” Louis hears Harry ask concerned. 

“I feel funny” Louis says 

“Okay, just relax, just relax” Harry says.

Harry grabs his phone out and dials a number, Louis doesn’t hear who he calls as he sees the floor getting closer and closer.

“Shit Louis” is the last thing he hears Harry say before he’s out cold.

....

Louis wakes to voices. He opens his eyes, he’s in Harry’s bedroom, tucked up in his bed. Scott, Drew, Edward and Harry are in the corner of the room talking in hushed voices. 

He must have been out a while, he sits up and winces at his shoulder pain.

“Lou” Harry says relieved as he comes towards Louis, he hops up on the bed next to Louis and swipes his fringe off his forehead.

“How are you feeling kiddo” Scott asks gently as he comes to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“M’ fine” Louis says.

“You’ve been out a while kid” Drew says as he and Edward sit on the end of the bed.

“I’m okay, why are you here?” Louis asks as he swallows thickly.

“Harry called, we came straight away” Edward says.

Louis looks towards Harry, then back to his brothers. 

“Well, you can go home now I promise I’m fine” Louis says as he goes to get up, still in Harry’s tee. At least Harry has managed to put a shirt on.

“Not so fast kiddo, we need to talk” Scott says.

Louis sighs, he can’t be bothered fighting.

“You’re temp is a little higher than I’d like, and I took some blood which shows your white count is up, it’s your kidney again. I’m sorry Lou” Scott says.

Louis closes his eyes, why does this have to happen to him, he’s been fine, three years of nothing but slight colds and now his first month in London this happens. Why can’t he just be normal. 

“I’m not quitting my job” Louis says quietly.

“Louis” Edward says,

“Kid” Drew stresses.

“Lou” Scott warns.

“You can’t do this to me” Louis says on the verge of tears.

“Your health comes first Louis, we all knew this was a huge risk. You promised us that if anything happened, that if your body wasn’t up to it you would quit, you promised us, those were the terms” Scott says.

“Yeah when I started uni, I’m not waisting the last four years of my life because my stupid body can’t handle it. It will get used to it, I will” louis says determined.

“No louis, that’s not how it works” Scott says.

“So what, I...I’m just supposed to never work again, to sit on my ass for the rest of my life because you say I can’t do something, so at least you guys will be happy?” Louis asks upset.

The boys all sigh.

“Sweetheart, we will figure something out okay” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the side of the head, Louis leans into Harry’s warmth, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

“You also have a dislocated shoulder, god knows how you’ve been putting up with it for two days, I’m going to have to put it back in to place” Scott then says gently.

“What? No” Louis panics.

“Kid, just relax” Drew says.

“I’ll be quick and gentle, if It’s left any longer you’ll need surgery to correct it, it will start healing outside the socket” Scott says. 

Harry manoeuvres Louis to in between his legs, he wraps his arm around Louis waist and holds him tightly. Louis is crying freely now.

“No Scott please” Louis begs but he can’t move, Harry has him tightly.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can” Scott reassures.

He grabs Louis arm and Louis cries out in pain.

“It’s okay, I gotcha” Harry tells him.

“Ahhhh it hurts, it hurts” Louis cries 

Edward and Drew watch on with pained expressions as Scott positions himself and Louis arm and pulls it back into place. The pain is insane and Louis gets his breath knocked out of him. The boys all cringing at the sound.

“Breathe Angel” Harry comforts him.

Louis tries and calms himself down, he’s exhausted and in so much pain. Scott gives him some pain killers and they all settle him down as best as they can. 

Louis falls asleep again, in Harry’s arms but he’s upset and hurt and is determined not to let his brothers hold him back.

When Louis is off, Harry kisses his head and strokes his hair. The boys all watching on fondly.

“So what happens now?” Harry asks.

“Well, he’s on bed rest, if he gets worse he needs to be admitted, if that happens I want him in Manchester with me” Scott says.

“I can get him the best care here in London” Harry says.

“We know Harry and we appreciate it, we do, it’s just” Edward starts.

“Louis should have stayed in the hospital, after his concussion, my supervising doctor wouldn’t listen and Louis could have died because of his decision, our parents died because of it” Scott says.

“We’ve never trusted anyone else with his care” Drew says,

“I know, Louis told me” Harry says.

“He told you?” Drew asks confused.

“Yes, why?” Harry asks,

“Louis has told Noah about what happened and that’s the only person he had ever opened up to about the accident. It took him a whole year before he even confined in Noah, but he’s known you for a matter of weeks and he’s told you everything” Edward says.

“I’m in love with him, he’s in love with me” Harry says.

“Harry” Scott starts.

“I won’t hurt him, I need him, he’s mine. I respect you all as his family and with his medical decisions too but I’m not letting him go, I love him, he’s my world” Harry says fiercely, he’s vulnerable though, to three people he’s only just met. This isn’t how Harry works and he feels out of control, he can’t lose Louis.

“We know Louis feels the same Harry, he’s told us... but he’s our world too, we can’t lose him either. As long as we are all on the same page about his health and safety we can make this work. But please understand where we are coming from”Scott says.

Harry sighs in relief.

“I do and I will do anything for Louis, can you just meet with my medical team, Ben is one of the best doctors in Europe, just as a backup, just in case...please” Harry pleads. 

The boys look at each other, they trust Harry and somehow know he wouldn’t hurt Louis, he wants what’s best for him too.

“Okay we will meet with him but we can’t promise anything”Scott says.

Harry nods knowingly. 

“We have to get back home, we were planning to take Louis back with us but now, I don’t think that will go down very well....with either of you” Scott smiles.

“I promise I’ll look after him” Harry says.

“He needs this medication every four hours for five days. This one for his temperature every six hours and this antibiotic once a day. He’s to stay in bed, he sleeps a lot when he’s like this so it shouldn’t be a problem. If he starts vomiting or getting worse, call me straight away okay” Scott says. 

“Okay” Harry promises. 

He lays Louis down in bed and walks the boys to the lift, he discusses a few things with his team and they are all on standby incase Louis needs the boys again. 

“We will be back Sunday” Scott says.

“I’ll send a car” Harry says voice full of authority.

“It’s okay Harry” Drew laughs

“We have our own cars” Edward teases and Harry smiles.

“I’ll tell Noah to come here for dinner Sunday then?” Harry asks.

“Yep, seee you at 6” Scott says smiling and Harry’s team sees them out and downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all your comments guys! Thank you so so much xx

You’re supposed to be asleep angel” Harry says from his desk, he senses Louis in the doorway as he looks over his paperwork.

“Missed you” Louis says shyly.

Harry smirks and opens his arms. Louis walks over and curls himself on Harry’s lap snuggling close, his shoulder is still sore but feels so much better and Louis is relieved.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks kissing Louis softly.

Louis sighs.

“Fine” Louis says and Harry can’t help the fond, that’s always Louis response no matter what. Harry is pretty certain if Louis fell down a cliff he’d still say he was fine.

“Are you still upset at me?” Harry asks.

“For calling my work or my brothers?” Louis asks.

“Sweetheart, you fainted right in front of me, I had to call your brothers and can you imagine if you’d gone to work and fainted there, thank god I was here” Harry says shaking his thoughts of what would have happened had he not been home.

Louis is quiet, he’s tired and his side is quite sore, he’s had a kidney infection before, it knocked him for a six and he knows it’s bad news and he won’t be able to do anything until he’s better. He’s just so frustrated at himself though.

“Talk to me baby” Harry says, he knows Louis is upset.

“When I talk no one listens” Louis whispers,

“I’m not your brothers Lou” Harry says.

Louis sighs, he knows Harry is different knows that they are in a relationship and need to talk about these things, especially when Harry is affected too.

“I just feel like a caged animal, I understand my brothers and what I put them through with my recovery and I get that they nearly lost me too, but sometimes I feel like I have so many restrictions and it just gets too much” Louis breaths and Harry tightens his grip.

“Getting the boys to allow me to go to university was insane, they were so against it, I ended up packing my bags and threatening to leave. Then they talked about it and I was allowed to go, but I couldn’t party and I couldn’t drink excessively and I get I could die but I’m not stupid. Them controlling me makes me want to be stupid though, reckless just to spite them sometimes. I love them Harry, I do but I worked so hard, followed every single rule and I get to the big bad world and I fail, I can’t handle it, just like they told me. My body won’t cope and I’m just some damsel in distress that has to sit back and watch all my hard work and life pass me by because I’m weak” Louis finishes as he wipes a tear.

“Louis” Harry breathes in disbelief.

Harry manoeuvres Louis so he’s straddling Harry’s hips, he grabs Louis chin and tilts it so Louis is looking at him in the eyes.

“Darling, the last thing you are is weak. You have been through so much and I know it seems like you’ve failed but gosh, Louis, you haven’t failed anything. You are amazing and so are your designs. You are talented and just because your body can’t cope with a full time job does not mean you can’t do what you love” Harry says.

Louis looks at him, Harry can see the bags under Louis eyes and it pains him. Louis is sick and he should have noticed and taken action sooner.

“I know what it’s like to feel protective over you and I understand where your brothers are coming from but I also understand you need to live and I want to give that to you Louis. You’re all that matters to me....this” Harry says as he gestures around “Money, this lifestyle..means something now that I have you” Harry says smiling.

“But for how long Harry, How Long until I become to much. What do you have to set your alarm to now? Every four hours? Sometimes it’s every two and for twice as long. I’m a burden”Louis says.

“Oh Angel, I am so in love with you and everything about you, you are not a burden and it’s an honour for me to look after you, that you let me and love me enough to trust me. I want this forever Louis. I don’t care what happens as long as I have you” Harry says.

Louis breath hitches at Harry’s confession and he lets a few more tears fall.

“I’ve let myself love you harry, I have never felt anything like this before and I want to be with you, I can’t imagine my life without you and we’ve only known each other a few weeks. I just want you, if I have you I’ll be okay” Louis says.

Harry smiles the biggest smile Louis has seen, he laughs as he tries to hold back his tears.

“Oh little one, who would have thought you’d change my life just by looking at me. I never thought I’d have this, never wanted to settle down, but you changed that and I’ve never been so happy” Harry says.

Louis smiles and snuggles into Harry, 

“Now come on.... back to bed for you” Harry says,

He picks Louis up like a child and carries a sleepy Louis back to bed. Harry tucks him in and Louis falls asleep happier than he’s ever been.

Harry watches Louis sleep and swipes his hand through Louis hair, he loves his boy and would do anything to see him smile. Harry slips out of the room and goes to make some calls, the first one to Louis brothers. 

.....

“Hey babe, are you okay? Edward called me” Noah says Into the phone.

“I’m okay, the usual, miss you” Louis says as he looks out Harry’s floor to ceiling window as the rain and lightning pour over London.

“I miss you too, I have news kid, I’ll be at Harry’s for dinner tonight” Noah says.

“Is it good news?” Louis asks.

Noah sighs

“I..l hope so” he says and Louis is confused.

“Noah, what’s going on?” Louis asks.

“I’ll explain tonight kiddo, love you lots” Noah says.

“Love you too” Louis says and hangs up.

“Okay?” Harry smiles as he comes into the room.

“Yeah, Noah has some news to tell me tonight, I hope he’s okay” Louis says.

“I’m sure he’s fine baby, here” Harry says as he hands Louis pills. Louis takes them and lies back in bed.

“Get some more rest before the boys get here hey” Harry says as he kisses Louis on the forehead. 

“Stay?” Louis asks.

Harry hesitates for a split second, Louis sees it though. He knows Harry has a bucket load of work to get through.

“It’s okay, sorry. I know you’re busy, sorry” Louis then says quickly, slightly embarrassed at even thinking Harry would stay with him.

“Darling, don’t ever apologise for asking me for what you need. I will do whatever you ask of me. Just give me ten minutes to wrap up a few things Okay” Harry says gently, swiping Louis fringe off his forehead. 

Louis is still sick and drained and Harry can’t stand seeing his boy so lifeless, he will do anything he can to put a smile on his face while he’s going through something so shitty.

“It’s okay, I’ll just be sleeping anyway, I know you have a lot of work and are super busy” Louis says.

“I am never, ever to busy for you” Harry says. 

He takes his shoes off and hops in next to Louis, Louis tries to protest but Harry isn’t having any of it, he cuddles Louis close and it doesn’t take Louis long before he’s out to the world in Harry’s strong arms.

Louis wakes a few hours later, Harry is sitting up against the headboard with his laptop open on his knees and paperwork around the bed, he has glasses on and Louis thinks he’s just so beautiful, especially with no shirt on. 

“Hey sleepyhead, How are you feeling” Harry asks smiling.

“M fine” Louis says around a yawn.

Harry smiles fondly at his boy.

“I like your glasses, you look hot” Louis says shyly.

Harry laughs out loud and Louis loves the sound.

“Oh Angel, I love you” Harry says as he puts his laptop down and turns towards Louis.

“You stayed with me?” Louis asks.

“Of course, you are stunning when you sleep, so you’re a little bit of a distraction though” Harry smirks.

Louis blushes and Harry kisses his nose fondly.

“The boys will be here in about 40 minutes, would you like to have a shower?” Harry asks.

Louis sighs, he just wants to stay in bed but he feels so gross and he probably smells, he doesn’t think he could manage a shower alone though.

“I’ll help you darling, don’t worry” Harry says, Louis shouldn’t be stunned that Harry knows what he’s thinking.

“K” Louis says.

Harry helps Louis shower and dress in his black sweats and a black Tee, just in time for the boys to arrive.

Louis is a little quiet and sticks to Harry’s side like glue, he doesn’t realise he’s doing it but the boys do and can’t help but smile. Harry is loving it and they all know Louis can get a little needy when he’s sick, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing but if the boys weren’t convinced about Louis and Harry’s relationship, they are now. It’s evident how much Louis trusts and loves Harry and the way Harry responds to Louis, the way Harry always has to be touching some part of him. The way they look at each other, smile at each other and react to each other is enough for the boys to know it’s real.

Louis manages a little food and sits in the middle of Noah and Harry at the table. Harry and the boys get along like a house on fire, like they’ve known each other for years. A true friendship forming and Louis couldn’t be happier. Noah is acting a little sad but is trying to hide it. It’s not until the end of the night they find out why.

“Hey Noah, so what’s this exciting news you have to tell us” Scott asks when dinner is done, everyone lazing around the table drinking. Louis leaning on Harry as he runs his hand through Louis hair, Louis is so tired.

“Well, um” Noah starts.

Louis sits up, 

“Are you okay?” Louis asks.

“Yeah kid I’m fine, I just, really don’t want you to hate me” Noah says as he faces Louis.

“Why would I hate you, I could never hate you” Louis says, he’s getting a little nervous now.

Noah takes a deep breath.

“Well, I’ve kind of been offered a promotion” Noah says.

“Really? Noah that’s amazing” Louis says smiling brightly, he’s so happy for his friend.

“Kid, that’s so awesome we’re so proud of you” Scott says.

The boys all smiling and congratulating Noah.

“Why would I be mad at you about that?” Louis asks curiously.

“Well, because.....it’s in France” Noah says looking down.

“What?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, it’s in France I’m moving to France, In a week” Noah says.

Louis can’t believe this, he’s so so excited for Noah but he is going to miss his best friend. They planned to move to London together and live together. Louis doesn’t know what he will do without Noah.

The table goes silent, waiting for Louis reaction.

Louis doesn’t respond but he launches at Noah and hugs him tightly.

“I’m sorry kid” Noah says,

“Don’t be sorry, this is amazing, you’re going to be amazing. I am so so happy for you” Louis says and Noah hugs him back tightly. 

“Thanks so much Lou” Noah says.

They pull back from each other and the boys all share hugs and congratulations with Noah.

“So what are you going to do with the apartment?” Drew asks,

“Well, I’m going to keep it, rent it out, Lou you’re welcome to stay there, like don’t feel like you have to move out” Noah says.

“Thanks, I cant afford the rent on my own though so I’ll need a roommate I guess” Louis says and Harry goes stiff, pulling Louis closer to him.

“We can pay your rent Lou” Edward says as if it’s the most logical thing.

“No” Louis says.

“Kid, you haven’t let us pay a single thing since you left, your uni loan to us, which you didn’t even need to pay back is almost paid off. Let us do this, then you won’t have to share” Drew says. 

“No, I don’t mind finding somewhere smaller and more affordable anyway” Louis says.

“Well, Jax from work is looking for a place and he was interested in the room, if you don’t mind sharing with him” Noah says. 

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary, you can move in here” Harry then says.

They all look towards Harry stunned.

“Umm, What?” Louis asks like Harry has gone mad.

“You’re here all the time anyway, I have security here, Alberto is here and I can keep you safe when you’re with me. It’s only a natural step in our relationship. I want you to move in, I want you with me” Harry says.

The boys are inwardly smiling while Louis can’t believe what is coming out of Harry’s mouth and looks at him speechless.

It’s not like Louis doesn’t want to move in with Harry, he does, he loves Harry, loves being around him. It’s just, what if it’s to soon and Harry realises he doesn’t like living with Louis, doesn’t like having him around 24/7.

Harry chuckles at Louis response.

“Just think about it baby” Harry says as he kisses Louis nose fondly and gets up to get another drink from the bar, making sure to fill everyone else’s glasses up. Louis is only on water and can’t stomach anymore.

Louis sighs, the boys all start talking again and Louis makes his way over to Harry’s couch, he listens to them all laughing and he loves it, feels so at home and that’s how he drifts off to sleep. With everyone he loves I’m one room, getting along with each other, he couldn’t really ask for more


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys short chapter, I might double update :)

Scott ends up carrying Louis into Harry’s bed and he only stirs when he’s placed down onto the sheets.

Scott sits on the bed next to Louis and swipes his fringe off his forehead.

“It’s okay Lou, just getting you comfortable” Scott reassures an exhausted Louis.

“Sorry I fell asleep” Louis says tiredly as he looks at his brother.

“Don’t apologise kiddo, you need your rest” Scott smiles.

Louis sighs.

“Do you, do you think I should move in with Harry?” Louis asks innocently.

He wants to say yes to Harry but he wants his brothers approval too. 

“What do you want to do?” Scott asks gently.

“I want to but, I’m scared” Louis says.

“I know it’s scary kiddo but Harry loves you to pieces and like he said it’s just the next step in your relationship, even if it’s happening fast that’s okay, when you know you know” Scott says smiling.

“Did you know with Sammy?” Louis asks.

“I did, asked her to marry me after three months remember, and she’s everything” Scott says.

“What if....it doesn’t work out?” Louis asks.

“Well it doesn’t work out, you move on but Lou, you can’t be scared of the what if’s, you’ve taught us all that, if you were scared of what would happen you wouldn’t have gone to college would you. Now look at you, you graduated top honours. Besides, Harry is absolutely head over heels and would walk through flames for you. Trust that, trust him and your instincts” Scott says.

He then kisses Louis on the head.

“Rest, we will see you in two weeks okay” Scott says.

“K” Louis smiles.

“Stay out of trouble would you” Scott teases and Louis smiles as his brother leaves. He rolls over and falls asleep again, with a smile on his face.

 

.....

Noah and Louis spend their last week together attached at the hip. Harry misses Louis but knows he needs to spend time with Noah at their place, Louis still being on strict rest. 

Louis decided to take the step and move in with Harry after his and Scott’s pretty big D&M about it, so Harry and Drew moved Louis clothes over the night Noah left for France.

Two days after Noah has left, with the promise of lots of calls and visits, Louis finds himself on Harry’s bedroom floor sketching some house designs. He’s sprawled on his stomach watching the rain fall against Harry’s floor to ceiling window. He’s feeling much better and Scott has allowed Louis off bed rest. He hasn’t discussed work with the boys yet and is dreading the conversation. He wants to go back but knows it will be tough to convince the boys. Harry has been working in his office all morning, Louis hasn’t seen him and he misses his voice. Harry has been quite secretive the last day or so and Louis doesn’t know what to think. 

Harry waltzes Into the room five minutes later, he’s dressed in black skinny jeans and a nice dark blue sweater, he’s got socks on his feet and his hair is done nicely, he’s carrying a tray of fresh fruit and some cinnamon cookies.

“Barb thought you might like a snack darling” Harry says smiling as he sets the tray on the floor next to Louis, he sits down opposite Louis, careful of his drawings. 

“Thanks, ummm who’s Barb?” Louis asks shyly as he sits up.

Harry laughs.

“Sorry darling, she’s my housekeeper, she’s been away, seeing family, I’ll introduce you” Harry says.

Of course Harry would have a house keeper.

“You’re not hungry?” Harry asks when Louis doesn’t make a move to eat.

“Not really” Louis says.

Harry grabs a piece of fruit and offers it to Louis, Louis sighs but opens his mouth accepting the piece. Harry smiles widely in response. He then looks towards the pile of drawings on the floor.

“Wow, where did these come from? This designer is amazing” Harry says in awe as he picks up a few sketches to look more closely at. He moves so he’s next to Louis, back leaning against the bed.

Louis scoffs.

“Nice try H” Louis says, thinking Harry is just trying to be nice about his drawings. Harry looks at Louis completely confused.

“You know I drew them, you don’t have to pretend to be nice” Louis says shaking his head.

“Wait what?....you drew these?” Harry clarifies.

Louis nods.

“Shit Louis, I thought these were your inspo pics, these are amazing” Harry says excitedly.

Louis realises Harry is telling the truth, he looks like he’s just discovered gold.

“Really?” Louis asks.

“Yes, Louis....I have senior designers that can’t produce this....I’m actually speechless” Harry says.

Louis smiles. 

“Is this for work?” Harry asks, looking at Louis.

“No, I....it’s just my dream house, I’ve been sketching the designs for a year now, I keep adding to it and stuff” Louis says shyly.

Harry returns his attention back to the sketches, he’s just so proud of Louis.

“I want to go back to work H, I need to do this, it’s my passion” Louis says playing with his fingers.

Harry sets the sketches down.

“Come here” Harry says and he brings Louis over his legs so Louis is straddling him. 

“I have something to tell you and I really need you not to be mad at me” Harry says.

“Um okay” Louis says confused as he looks into Harry’s gorgeous eyes.

Harry sighs.

“I’ve just brought majority shares in Smith and Leon, I’m now co owner with Andy. We’ve been talking for a few weeks, since that night in the bar and after you got sick, we agreed to a deal. I hold majority shares now” Harry explains.

“What?, um okay....why.” Louis asks trying to keep a level head.

“Well, Andy, Drew, Scott, Edward and I have come to an arrangement, that you will work from home, so you’re not wearing yourself out. You can go into the office whenever you feel like it but your studio will be at home and set around you and what you need” Harry says,

“Um, what.....That’s.... are you sure.... are you serious?” Louis says excitedly.

Harry smiles,

“Yes, we are serious. It’s all been organised. There is one more thing though” Harry says.

Louis looks at him innocently.

“When I say I brought majority shares, I mean.....we brought majority shares, the company is as much yours as it is mine” Harry says.

“Harry, what? Are you serious, I.....don’t know what to say. How do I pay you back for that, oh my god I can’t believe you did this for me” Louis says.

“You don’t need to pay me back Louis gosh, your work has secured us a lot of clients already thanks to Andy and you’re going to be amazing” Harry says.

Louis smiles and kisses Harry laughing into his mouth.

“Thank you H, I can’t believe this” Louis says tears in his eyes.

“Anything for you, but, we need you to respect us and your body, let us know when you’re struggling okay, we need you to be honest with us. If I see you’re overdoing it, I’ll step in. Understand” Harry says and Louis smiles nodding.

“Good boy” Harry says.

“Oh, one last surprise, follow me” Harry smirks.

They both get up off the floor and Louis follows Harry to his office, instead of going in though, Harry opens the door before it. They step in and Louis is amazed. 

There is an office set up all for him, with a floor to ceiling window, a leather couch, bookshelves a sink and a fridge, It’s insane. The wall that divides his and Harry’s office is pure oak, but, running across the middle of the wall, is a thick see through piece of glass about two meters in width, the glass sees directly into Harry’s office, the wall conceals a door that goes straight through to Harry’s own office. It’s amazing and they can watch each other work, while still having their own privacy.

Louis is so amazed, then he notices the drawing desk in the corner, it’s one of the most beautiful desks he has ever seen, he recognises it in a second. 

“Harry” Louis whispers tears making their way down his face.

“Your brothers got it for me, I restored it, but I kept all the engravings that were made on it” Harry says.

Louis can not believe this, Harry went to all the trouble of getting his dads old drawing desk from storage and restoring it just for Louis. It’s the most beautiful, thoughtful gift he’s ever received in his life.

“I love you so much, I can’t believe this, Harry...this is everything” Louis says as he chokes on his tears.

“Darling, you are everything, I love you so very much” Harry says seriously as he kisses Louis tenderly and holds him close.


	13. Chapter 13

“What the hell do you mean Cal?” Harry booms into the phone the next morning. 

Louis hears Harry yelling as he enters the doorway to his office, Louis is dressed in black skinny jeans and a baseball tee, his black and white check vans on his feet. He was hoping to ask Harry a favour but he doesn’t know if he should even go near Harry right now.

“I want him found” Harry seethes.

Louis decides it’s probably best not to ask Harry his question now and goes to leave Harry’s doorway but Harry sees him, they lock eyes.

“I don’t care, call me when you’ve got him” Harry says angrily, eyes never leaving Louis.

He hangs up and they stare at each other, Louis wary of what’s going on..

“I...are you okay?” Louis asks concerned.

Harry looks at Louis confused.

“It’s just business darling” Harry says his voice tight.

“Okay, But are you still okay?” Louis asks a little more timidly.

“Come here” Harry says as he sits in his chair and opens his arms for Louis. Louis walks over and straddles Harry’s lap.

“I didn’t mean to scare you” Harry says truthfully.

“You didn’t....I just hope you’re okay, you’ve been busy and a little stressed and I just want you to be okay and...happy” Louis says.

Harry is quite taken a back by what Louis has said. He’s definitely not one to need looking after, nor want it for that matter. He’s usually the dominant one, the one who is in charge and he likes it that way. He is however very endeared by Louis asking him, knowing Louis cares so much about him makes Harry love him even more, it’s hard for Harry to remember Louis is with him because he loves Harry, not because he wants something in return.

Harry is the one who needs to protect Louis though, love him and care for him and to keep himself safe. 

“I’m fine my darling, it’s just work” Harry says.

“Anything I can help with” Louis asks excitedly.

Harry chuckles as he rubs his hands down Louis thighs.

“Well....maybe if you worked for me...” Harry jokes.

Louis smirks.

“Well technically, I do” Louis says as he responds to Harry’s touches and rocks his hips slightly.

Harry smirks before he takes Louis lips in his, Louis moans as Harry’s tongue invades his mouth expertly. Things get heated quickly and Harry moves swiftly to place Louis on his back on the desk, he hovers over Louis and trails kisses down his neck and back up to his ear lobe, where he sucks. Louis grips Harry’s hair in response. 

Louis thinks Harry feels absolutely amazing, his hot breath on his skin causes Louis to shiver in the best way.

“You have no idea what you do to me Louis” Harry says breathlessly. 

Harry removes Louis jeans swiftly, his legs dangling over the edge of his desk. Harry flips him over effortlessly, Louis feet hit the ground and Harry holds his torso down over the desk as he bends down and spreads Louis legs.

Harry admires Louis for a few seconds until he can’t take it anymore. He licks over Louis hole before he’s sucking and licking expertly. Louis is a panting mess, is falling apart on top of Harry’s desk. He feels incredible and Harry can’t get enough of Louis sounds.

Harry wastes no time in opening up his gorgeous boy, and by the time he deems Louis Ready Harry’s cock is painfully hard and huge. Harry slides inside Louis tight little hole and they both moan before Harry is finding the perfect Rhythm. 

Harry leans over Louis body thrusting hard, he grips Louis hips as he takes Louis mouth in a sloppy, loving kiss.

Harry is gripping Louis hips tightly and they both know he will bruise. Louis whimpers at the intensity of his feelings. 

“Mmmm Harry” Louis moans, Harry knows he’s about to lose it and Harry is too. 

“That’s it come for me” Harry grunts darkly and Louis does, all over Harry’s desk.

Harry loses it and comes hotly inside Louis hole, he grunts in pleasure. Louis is like nothing he’s had before, he feels like ecstasy, a drug that he can’t get enough of. Louis is his other half and he feels completely sated and at ease now.

Harry helps Louis up, he disappears to get a warm cloth and he wipes Louis down. They get redressed, both a lot more relaxed. Harry then brings Louis into his arms and kisses his head.

“I love you baby” Harry says sincerely.

“I love you” Louis says smiling.

“Um....is it okay if I go into the office this morning, I just wanted to pick some things up and all my drawing supplies. I wanted to go early, before anyone gets to the office” Louis asks.

“I’ve got a Skype meeting in about 20 minutes and it could go for a while” Harry replies.

“Oh, you don’t need to come, I’ll be quick” Louis says.

Harry looks at Louis contemplating.

“Okay, Alberto and Paddy need to be with you” Harry says.

Louis knew that would be a condition so just nods in response.

Louis kisses Harry goodbye and he goes to get his phone. He’s then led out of the apartment.

The truth is Louis doesn’t want to see Dan at the office, he figures if he gets there early he can leave before any of the staff get there. He’s meeting with Andy later in the week to go over a few things and Louis needs to get a start. 

As they pull up to the office, Alberto gets a call from Harry.

“I just have to pick up something for Harry, I’ll be back in 10 minutes” Alberto says.

“Sure, I’ll stay with Louis” Paddy says.

They get out of the car and head inside the office, as they are walking up the stairs Paddy gets a phone call just as they reach the office doors. 

“Take it, it’s fine, I’ll be back in 5” Louis says.

Paddy nods and heads back down the stairs as he answers. Louis unlocks the office door and heads inside. It’s quiet, but there is a smell that hits Louis nose and he almost gags, It’s so strong and smells an awful lot like gasoline.

Louis then hears footsteps and out of the doorway storms Dan. He stops in his tracks when he sees Louis. He’s dressed in all black and is carrying a can of fuel. He smirks at Louis and Louis breath hitches.

“Well, well, well, look who it is” Dan says.

Louis doesn’t know what to do, Dan is looking crazy and Louis doesn’t want to stick around to find out why. He slowly backs up but Dan is faster. Dan stalks forward and reaches out and grabs Louis harshly.

“Not so fast, now that you’re here, I’ve got someone to take my anger out on” Dan smiles.

“Anger?” Louis asks.

“Your boyfriend fired me, Yeah that’s right, he fucking fired me. Brought the company and got rid of me and I know who is to blame for that” Dan says evilly as he pulls Louis closer. 

“It had nothing to do with me” Louis says back.

“Like fuck it didn’t” Dan says angrily and he punches Louis in the face. Louis falls to the ground from the force as Dan offers a swift kick to Louis ribs. Louis cries out in pain. 

“I’m coming after you Louis and I’ll make you pay” Dan says and he kicks Louis again. 

Louis is on the floor trying to catch his breath. Dan kicked his sore kidney hard and Louis is seeing stars. He thinks he may pass out.

“Dan, finished? Let’s get out of here” Louis hears another voice, Louis then sees another male enter the room, he’s seen him before, recognises his face. He’s Harry’s old business partner that was at Harry’s door last week. 

Louis is to out of it to hear what he and Dan say, until Dan is kneeling down beside Louis smirking. 

“I’m sure Harry’s right behind you, wouldn’t let his flavour of the month stray for too long, give him a message though would you. Tell him, this is only the beginning” Dan says evilly, 

Louis then sees them both light a match and set the building on fire, before they walk past Louis and issue a kick each to his ribs before they are out the window. 

The fire takes off quickly and Louis tries to get up, tries with all his might but he’s weak, He can hardly breathe and he can feel the heat of the fire getting so hot. The room is filled with smoke in seconds, He feels his lungs try to breathe but all he can take in is smoke. He’s struggling to stay conscious. 

Louis is about to give up and close his eyes, but suddenly he’s being lifted into the air and carried out to the street below. Paddy has him in his arms and there is already a street full of ambulances, police and fire fighters. 

Louis hears paddy talking to him but everything is so blurry, Louis sees Alberto on his phone and panic in his eyes. He sees the ambulance usher Paddy into the back of the truck and the doors shut, away from the street full of onlookers. Louis hadn’t realised he was coughing and struggling for breath.

“Just relax kiddo, just try to relax” Paddy is telling him

He can’t relax though, he’s hurting and can’t breathe.

Suddenly the back of the ambulance is opening, cameras are flashing and Harry gets inside the ambulance, Paddy steps out as he shuts the doors and Harry is quick to scoop Louis into his arms. 

“Jesus Louis” Harry panics. 

The tears come then and Louis cries his eyes out. He tries to talk but all it hurts badly.

“Harry” Louis husks.

“Shhhhh it’s okay I’m right here, fuck” Harry says.

Harry lays on the bed and brings Louis so he’s straddling Harry’s hips. 

Harry was in the middle of a Skype call when Alberto phoned, he knew it was Louis instantly and ended his meeting abruptly. Harry’s heart has been in his throat, not knowing if Louis was okay. It was agonising.

“Louis, my name is Amy and I just need to put this mask on you so we can help you breathe okay” one of the ambulance officers comes over to say.

Louis let’s them put the mask on and Harry holds him close, drying his tears.

“I want him at London East private, under Doctor Winston” Harry instructs.

The ambulance officer agrees as they speed off towards the hospital, Harry called Scott to let him know what had happened and that Harry would get Louis to Ben as quickly as he could. Scott agreed, he was about to start an operation and asked Harry to keep him informed.

Louis passes out before they make it to the hospital, Harry carries him inside and they are met with Ben instantly. 

“Put him on the bed Haz” Ben says as Harry reluctantly agrees and lets Louis go.

Harry watches on as medical jargon is being shouted and Ben assess Louis. Louis is sent for scans and Harry waits in the private cubicle alone. 

Harry’s feelings are getting the better of him. He could have lost Louis today. He answers a call from Alberto who’s on top of everything. The police want to meet as soon as possible to get Louis statement. When Alberto tells Harry that Sam and Dan were involved, he nearly snaps. They will fucking pay for what they have done to Louis.

An hour later, Louis is being wheeled back into the cubicle, a drip in his arm. He’s still asleep and Harry looks to Ben for answers.

“He’s okay, he’s suffered smoke inhalation and his chest and throat will be a bit sore for a while but he needs to keep his fluids up. His left rib is cracked but it’s not a full break, it will heal fine. His cheek is bruised and will leave a nice colour bruise for a while, but there is no damage to the bone. His kidney is inflamed though from being kicked, he will need another round of antibiotics. I’ve spoken to his brother and he’s told me Louis history. I’ve prescribed the ones Scott suggested work best for Louis” Ben says.

Harry sighs, he can’t believe this has happened, he should of been with Louis.

“You can take him home when he wakes up, I know there will be a media storm that you’d prefer to avoid when they find out he’s here” Ben says smiling.

Harry smiles back.

“Thanks Ben” Harry says,

“Of course Haz, although I was hoping to meet Louis in a less dramatic way” Ben chuckles. 

Harry’s smile brightens.

“I would have liked that too, it’s just happened so fast and I’m still trying to catch my breath” Harry says looking towards Louis.

Ben smiles.

“You look happy Harry, like really happy. It’s so nice to see” Ben says.

Harry smiles, Louis has changed him for the better and he’s so thankful. 

“Just give me a buzz when he wakes and I’ll come and discharge him” Ben says.

Harry nods and he gets comfortable next to Louis bed, he hold Louis hands and just watches him sleep for the next 20 minutes, before Louis stirs on the bed.

Louis comes to and feels like his chest is on fire.

“Owe” he chokes as he opens his eyes.

He realises he’s in a hospital, 

“Hey baby” Harry says as he comes to Louis side and kisses his forehead.

Louis sits up as he remembers what happened. He’s light headed and woozy but he doesn’t care.

“Hey darling take it easy” Harry says as he helps Louis.

“Dan...he ...he” Louis tries.

“I know Angel, just relax okay, are you okay?” Harry asks,

Louis sighs. He’s not okay, this is shit, he feels like shit and Dan nearly killed him.

Louis nods at Harry.

“Lou, Jesus you scared me, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there” Harry says as he kisses Louis head and pulls him close, a protective hand on the back of his head.

“I’m sorry” Louis croaks.

“Shhhhh, no sorry’s, I’m just so glad you’re okay” Harry says.

They sit in each other’s embrace until Louis starts coughing, Harry hands him a glass of water and it soothes Louis throat instantly.

“Ben said we can go home when you woke up” Harry says and Louis nods.

Louis goes to pull his drip out himself.

“Hey, Hey, Lou, let Ben do that, just relax, it’s okay, it’s okay” Harry says as he grabs Louis and hugs him close. 

Louis is quiet as Ben discharges him, Harry helps him walk to the Bentley in the underground carpark away from the paparazzi. It’s quiet as Louis and Harry sit in the back of the car Alberto driving, Harry on the phone for most of the drive. 

“He’s not talking to the police tonight Preston, they can wait until tomorrow” Harry says.

Louis hears Preston say something back.

“He can hardly talk and has just been through something traumatic” Harry says back angrily.

“I don’t give a fuck what the police want, Louis comes first god dam it” Harry says.

“It’s okay Haz, I’d rather get it over and done with” Louis says, he knows they need his statement and he may as well do it now.

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before he replies. 

“They have ten minutes with him and that’s all I will allow” Harry growls.

Louis can’t help the overwhelming feelings he has for Harry, he feels so safe with him and the thought of leaving Harry got him hard today. He tries to hold back his tears as Harry helps him up to the apartment. They are met with two male detectives, drinking coffee courtesy of Barb, at the dining table.

“Mr Styles, Mr Tomlinson, I’m Detective Lucas and this is Detective Murdock ” They both greet and shake hands.

“Ten minutes, Louis needs to rest” Harry says upset.

“Of course, we will get out of your hair as soon as we can” Murdock says,

They all sit down and Barb brings Louis a tea over, Harry sits as close as possible and holds Louis hand in comfort. 

Louis goes through, in detail, about what happened and Harry is fuming. The police have video evidence of both Sam and Dan exiting the premises via the window from the building next door. They were smart enough to disable cameras in the building they burnt down but not the one next door. 

“Has Dan ever shown aggression towards you before Mr Tomlinson” Murdock then asks.

Louis sighs and looks at his hands, Harry is going to be so angry at him for keeping this from him.

“Darling?” Harry asks worriedly when Louis doesn’t answer. 

“Um, he....um” Louis says as his eyes begin to shine with tears.

“Take Your time” Lucas says 

“Um last week, he grabbed my arm and threatened me, told me to remember that I’m nothing and just Harry’s flavour of the month, he bruised my arm. Then, the next day he um....he told me that he thought I was a spy for Harry, that he wouldn’t let me ruin what he had built with the company. He pushed me and ended up dislocating my shoulder” Louis says and he can’t look at Harry, he knows he will see disappointment in his eyes.

“Louis, you said.....you told me you fell down the stairs” Harry says gently.

Louis expected Harry to be mad, but he’s the opposite and Louis feels even worse.

“I was scared to tell you, I didn’t want to lose my job, I’m sorry” Louis says quietly.

Before Harry can reply the detectives start to pack up.

“I think that’s all we need for now, we will be in touch” Murdock says.

“We advise that you up your security, at least until we find them both” Lucas says.

Harry nods, having already sorted it. 

Louis doesn’t move from the table as Harry escorts the detectives out. When Harry comes back in he doesn’t say anything, he just scoops Louis up into his arms, helps him shower and dresses him in Harry’s oversized tee and Louis boxers, before he’s holding Louis tightly in his arms while Louis cries himself to sleep. Harry will do whatever it takes to keep Louis safe and Harry means whatever.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis wakes at 5am, he’s sore and his throat is really hurting. Harry is sleeping peacefully next to him and he tries his best to get up without waking Harry. Louis knows it’s been a rough night for the both of them.

He makes his way to the kitchen and gets a glass of water, it soothing his throat instantly. He then heads to the couch, grabs the blanket off the end of the cushions and curls up near the fire place. It’s so quiet and Louis is trying not to think, he turns the TV down low so the noise can distract him. 

Louis doesn’t understand why Dan and that other guy Sam would do what they did, obviously they were mad at Harry and blamed Louis as well but it doesn’t explain why they were burning down the office. Neither of them even knew Louis was going to turn up. 

Louis is lost in his thoughts and doesn’t notice Harry making his way out into the lounge and over to the couch, he kneels down in front of Louis carefully.

“Okay Angel?” He asks gently.

Louis looks at Harry innocently and nods.

“Listen darling, I know I let it go last night but, I need you to talk to me now” Harry says ever so gently.

Louis looks down at his fingers as the tears threaten again. Harry hates that Louis is hurting and rubs over his thighs gently. Harry is never like this, never this caring or invested with feelings, he just wants to take all of Louis pain away, wrap him up and love him.

“I’m not mad baby, I just want to understand why you didn’t tell me about Dan hurting you” Harry says.

“I’m sorry Harry, I’m sorry” Louis rasps.

“Hey, it’s okay I promise darling” Harry says.

“I thought, I could handle it, that I could deal with it. If my brothers found out they would have stopped me working and made me come home. I wanted to prove to you and them, that I could handle it. I’m so sorry” Louis says.

Harry is quick to scoop Louis up and curl up with him on the couch, protecting him.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you, I’m sorry I wasn’t there Louis. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you yesterday. I love you so god dam much baby and I will make sure Dan and Sam will never hurt you again.....ever” Harry says.

“I love you Harry” Louis says.

They cuddle with each other for a little while longer, just thankful they are still with each other.

“Do my brothers know?” Louis asks quietly.

“Everyone knows darling, it’s all over the news” Harry says with some regret.

“Are they angry” Louis asks.

“God no, Louis, everyone is just so thankful you’re okay. And no they aren’t making you pack up and go home, they know you’re safe with me and Scott is learning to trust Ben after he treated you. It’s all okay alright, I promise” Harry reassures.

Louis nods his head.

Harry then brings his big hands and cups Louis face, he looks him in the eyes.

“Listen, I know I can be hot headed and I’m very very protective of you and my first reaction is usually anger, I know I can be a little overbearing when it comes to your safety. Next time if something is bothering you, you’re being hurt or anything, Louis, please, please come to me, I promise you I won’t do anything rash and I will protect you. You have my word angel” Harry says and it’s so genuine and full of love that Louis gets choked up.

“I will, I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t come to you, I really am. I love you so much” Louis confesses and they hug each other 

They both spend the morning cuddling together, Harry fields a few media calls before it starts getting to much and they need to get Harry’s team involved.

“Baby, Listen, things are getting a little crazy, I have to go into the office” Harry breaks the news to Louis as they are sitting in the kitchen, Harry finally getting Louis to eat some soup. 

Louis looks towards Harry, he knows Harry has work to do, knows he can’t expect Harry to stay with him all day long. 

“Okay, is it because of me?” Louis asks. The phone hasn’t stopped ringing and Louis feels terrible that Harry is put in the middle of it all. That he’s made this mess.

“No darling, I promise. We’ve managed to keep your name out of everything that happened. The media are focusing on the fact it was an arson attack on a company I just brought, nothing about you” Harry reassures, 

“I’m sorry this is such a mess, if I’d have just said something maybe you wouldn’t have to deal with all this” Louis says.

“If you’d have told me earlier I probably would be behind bars for Dan’s murder” Harry says with a smirk, Louis knows he’s joking but also knows Harry and his team would probably get away with something like that. 

 

Louis smiles slightly in response.

“Are you going to lose the business? Did you lose a lot of money?” Louis asks.

“No, insurance will cover it, I just have to get into the office and sort out a few things. I’m sorry I can’t do it from home” Harry says.

“Don’t be sorry” Louis says as he plays with his soup.

Truthfully though he doesn’t want to be alone right now and he doesn’t want Harry alone out there with Sam and Dan around somewhere. Even though Harry has a team of guards it’s still scary. Harry senses Louis slight distress.

“Would you like to come with me?” Harry asks.

Louis looks at him 

“Really?” Louis asks.

“Of course, you haven’t seen my office yet and any excuse to flaunt you to people is one I will take” Harry smiles.

Louis blushes.

“Okay, I’d like that” Louis says.

“Great, we leave in 10” Harry says.

Louis hops off the stool abandoning his bowl of half eaten soup and goes get dressed, Harry heading for the shower

It’s cold out and Louis dresses in black skinny jeans, a white sweater and a beanie, Harry donning his crisp grey suit. He looks so sexy and intimidating Louis has to suppress a shiver every time he looks at Harry.

They reach the office with no hassle, having Harry’s extended security team helps but it also draws more attention than Louis is used too. 

Once safely inside the building Louis senses Harry turn his cold, intimidating exterior on, the one that Louis isn’t used to seeing anymore. Harry’s hand goes straight to Louis back, leading him inside and towards the lift. Al follows along with Preston and two other guards. People are staring and Harry isn’t fazed one single bit. 

They make it to the lift and Harry turns to Louis, he sees he’s a bit overwhelmed, Harry forgets Louis has no idea how well known he is and he looks lost. Harry wants to wrap him up.

“Okay?” Harry makes sure.

“Yeah, just not used to everything” Louis says.

“You’re doing great baby, just let me lead you” Harry says and Louis nods as the lift doors ding open and they are on the top floor of Harry’s building. 

The lift opens to reveal a huge white marble area with a reception desk. The words Styles Co are written in black behind the desk on the wall. To the left there is a huge waiting area, with floor to ceiling windows, grey carpet and Art Deco pieces everywhere. The chairs are luxurious and their is a television, fridge and food area with pastries and drinks galore. 

Louis is in awe, Harry is greeted and he remains tight lipped, as they pass reception and about eight other people, three girls and five guys. They all stare Louis down and he’s so self conscious. Louis doesn’t think before he grips Harry’s coat jacket. 

Harry doesn’t miss a beat and brings Louis in closer to his side as he kisses the side of Louis head in comfort. Watching smugly at the whispers, his team have never seen him with someone like this before.

When they get inside Harry’s private office, security wait outside and Harry relaxes as soon as he shuts the door, smiling at Louis. 

“You’re so beautiful” Harry says as he comes over to kiss Louis.

Louis laughs.

“Well, you’re scary” Louis says.

Harry laughs loudly at that.

“Good, I’m glad” he responds cheekily.

Louis smiles before he then takes in Harry’s office, it’s huge. The floor to ceiling windows sit behind Harry’s desk which is to the left hand side in the middle of the room, it’s mahogany and beautiful. In the front of the room to the right is a coffee table with two lounge suits and a door to a bathroom. Across the room to the right is Harry’s very own kitchenette, with food and drinks displayed. 

At the back of the room behind Harry’s desk is a drawing table, along with a big meeting table with chairs around it. It’s not a cold feeling though, Louis feels safe and at home and Harry’s smell is all around him. 

Harry watches Louis fondly as he takes in the office, he’s so beautiful and Harry can’t get enough of him and his innocence. 

“Harry it’s beautiful in here” Louis says.

“Thank you little one” Harry says smiling.

“Is this whole floor yours? Do you own the whole floor?” Louis asks innocently. 

Harry is sitting on the front of his desk and is effortlessly gorgeous. 

“I own the entire building baby” Harry says smugly.

“Wh....what?” Louis asks.

“I run my entire empire from this office, I have over 60, million dollar companies and they are all within this building, including Styles and Co design” Harry says and Louis nearly chokes on air.

“Oh, Yeah oookay” he says.

Before Louis can say anymore, there is a knock at the door and a man and a little girl are walking in smiling. The man looks a lot like Harry with short brown hair and green eyes, he looks a little older but beautiful, the little girl on his hip is the cutest, with long brown curly hair and big blue eyes, she’s adorable and all of about 4. 

“Uncle Harry!” She yells as she’s put down, the man shuts the door and Harry laughs as the little girl jumps into his arms.

“How’s my little munchkin” Harry asks fondly.

Seeing Harry with the little girl, makes Louis heart melt

“I’m good, I missed you” The little girl says.

“I missed you too Lace” Harry says as he kisses her head and stands up to greet the man. They share a hug and then Harry Looks to Louis.

“Guys I would like you to meet someone, this is my partner Louis, Louis this is my brother Joey and my niece Lacey” Harry says beaming.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you” Louis smiles.

“It’s finally nice to meet you too, Harry can’t stop talking about you” Joey says smiling as he hugs Louis.

“Are you my uncle too?” Lacey asks innocently.

Louis is lost for words.

“We will see about that little miss” Harry says as he tickles Lacey. 

Meeting Harry’s brother is amazing, he’s so nice and reminds Louis of his own brother Drew, they sit and talk for a while, Lacey and Louis getting on like a house on fire. 

It’s an hour later that Joey asks Harry to join in on a meeting in the conference room, Harry agrees and Louis offers to watch Lacey.

“Are you sure Louis, I can get Angela to watch her” Joey says. Angela being one of Harry’s secretaries.

“Ew no Angela is mean, I wanna stay with Lou” Lacey says.

Louis and Harry chuckle.

“It’s fine, I’d love to watch her, we can draw and colour, would you like that Lace?” Louis asks.

Lacey nods and runs to Harry’s bottom draw and pulls out a bunch of colouring books and pens.

“Thanks baby, we won’t be long, about an hour, help yourself to anything okay” Harry says.

Louis nods and he and Lacey get to drawing, laughing together and Harry’s heart bursts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This was one of my favourite chapters to write xx

Louis and Lacey have a blast and Louis is instantly in love with the little girl, they have formed a special bond in just a few hours. Louis is so used to being the youngest one that he’s loving looking after Lacey.

Harry and Joey end up being stuck in their meeting and an hour after Louis has drawn Lacey over 30 pictures to colour in, she gets board.

“Unca Lou, I’m board” Lacey says.

Louis laughs. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk outside, I saw some cupcakes down the hall with pink icing” Louis says.

Lacey’s eyes light up and she’s nodding eagerly. Louis grabs her hand and they walk into the foyer, Louis doesn’t miss every single person watching them. He tries to say hello to a few people but they look at him in disgust. 

Lacey gets her cupcake and they begin to walk back to the office. That’s when Louis sees Jake and four other guys laughing as they walk down the hallway towards the lifts. Jake spots Louis and smirks badly, Louis doesn’t like Jake one bit and leads Lacey quickly back to Harry’s office. 

Louis heart rate goes up and he tries to calm himself down and focus on Lacey, He doesn’t understand why Jake is still working for Harry. 

After another half an hour, Harry and Joey aren’t back yet and Lacey and Louis become tired, they both fall asleep on the comfy couch, surrounded by drawings. Lacey lies on top of Louis chest snuggled into his neck. 

Louis wakes to a click and comes face to face with Harry and Joey snapping a few pics of him and Lacey. 

“Sorry, we fell asleep” Louis whispers.

“We’re sorry the meeting ran late, thank you for watching her Lou, she’s smitten” Joey says.

“I am too” Louis smiles.

Joey smiles back and picks Lacey up, they say good buys and Joey leaves the office. Harry sits next to Louis on the couch and kisses him.

“Thank you for watching Lace” Harry says.

“Of course” Louis says.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks,

“I’m fine” Louis says.

Harry smiles as he gets up to get a drink and a sandwich from the frosted fridge.

“Hungry?” Harry asks as Louis shakes his head no.

Harry sighs but doesn’t push Louis, he goes to sit on the front of his desk.

“Haz?” Louis asks, he wants to bring up Jake but doesn’t want Harry to get upset.

“Yeah baby?” Harry asks taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Um, I saw Jake before” Louis says.

Harry’s eyebrow furrows.

“He didn’t say anything or approach you did he?” Harry asks,

“Um no...just why, is he here?” Louis asks

“Well he works for me” Harry says shrugging.

“Like, um like I was meant to work for you?” Louis asks,

Harry swallows his mouthful 

“Yes, but that finished ages ago, we weren’t together Louis, it didn’t mean anything” Harry says.

Louis nods.

He is scared to ask the next question but needs to know,

“How many people here, have you slept with and offered a job too?” Louis asks.

Harry sighs, he doesn’t want to have this conversation right now, how does he explain to Louis that it meant nothing, that he has never fallen in love before Louis. He supposes the truth is the best way to go.

“On this floor, two of the five guys we passed this morning plus Jake and two of his work colleagues” Harry says.

It’s silent as Louis takes it all in. 

“Why are they still working here?” Louis asks,

“Because they are good at their jobs baby, nothing more I promise you” Harry says,

Louis trusts Harry so much but again, he just feels so out of his depth. 

“I’m in love with you Louis, no one else, there has never been anyone else” Harry says.

Louis walks over to Harry and cuddles into him, Harry relaxing at having Louis in his arms.

Harry kisses Louis and it quickly turns heated before they are interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“What” Harry asks sternly, still holding Louis in his arms.

The door opens and none other than Jake and three other men walk in. Louis feels Harry tense immediately. Speak of all the devils.

“What’s the problem boys” Harry asks, his grip on Louis tightening.

“HR sent us, apparently there is something wrong with the Greggs plans, we need you to help fix it” Jake says.

Harry sighs, he knows he has to deal with this, he can’t palm it off to someone else. He looks at Louis regretfully.

“I’m sorry” Harry whispers, Louis smiles 

“Don’t be, I love you” Louis whispers back.

“I love you more” Harry says, he kisses Louis on the head and smiles, Louis returns it and Harry gets caught staring.

Louis has the most beautiful smile and can change Harry’s mood in a second.

Jake and the three other boys watch on, Jake is so jealous and wants to be in Harry’s arms, that should be him. Harry has seemingly slept with everyone in this room, but Jake is only jealous of Louis, what does Louis have that Jake doesn’t? Why is Louis allowed to be in a relationship with Harry and he isn’t. When Harry stands up Jake glares at Louis who cowers into Harry a little.

“Okay boys, lets see it” Harry says smiling as he leads the way to the table at the back of his office. 

Louis sits down on the couch and grabs a book from Harry’s bookshelf, he lets Harry work for the next hour. Jake is clearly flirting and trying to touch Harry at every chance he gets. It’s fine until Harry laughs and they all share a joke. Relaxing a bit as they get things done. Louis is completely taken aback though when Harry doesn’t repel Jakes touches, Harry not even acknowledging Louis once. Jake though knows exactly what he’s doing, making sure to smirk and wink at Louis when he can. 

Louis has had enough and decides to go find the bathrooms outside Harry’s office, he can’t stand to watch on any longer. 

Harry doesn’t notice Louis is gone until Jake tries to be subtle and asks five minutes later, knowing that Louis had already left.

When Harry turns around and sees Louis gone he is straight up out of his chair.

“Finish this off boys I’ll be back” He says dominantly.

When Harry makes it outside his door he sees Preston and Al. 

“Where’s Louis?” He asks.

“Bathroom, didn’t want to use yours, said he needed air” Al Says.

“Charlie has gone with him” Preston says.

Harry nods and walks towards the bathroom, he needs to know Louis is safe, regardless of how many guards they have, he is still on edge.

He reaches the bathroom and sees Charlie waiting outside, he smiles and nods at Harry, Harry returns the nod and walks inside the bathroom.

He relaxes when he finds Louis leaning on the bathroom sink.

“Darling?” Harry asks, he can tell Louis is upset, he looks tired and not himself.

Louis looks at Harry but doesn’t answer.

“Darling what’s wrong?” Harry asks.

“Seriously?” Louis asks incredulously.

Harry can sense Louis anger and frustration and he needs to sort out what’s wrong, Louis upset is not something he wants. Louis needs to be resting.

“Can you talk to me, what have I done” Harry asks carefully.

Louis shakes his head, how can Harry not know.

“Forget it” Louis says and he goes to walk past Harry.

Harry grabs Louis gently around the waist and pulls him so Louis is facing Harry, Harry holds him tightly.

“Talk to me, I need to fix what I’ve done Lou” Harry says.

“You don’t even care, you should know” Louis says as he tries to get out of Harry’s hold.

“Baby, I do care, please” Harry says worriedly.

“Why don’t you just go back to Jake and forget it” Louis seethes. 

Harry realises Louis is jealous, he’s glad Louis loves him enough to care, but Louis should never feel jealous, Harry has eyes for no one else, ever.

“Darling, are you jealous, baby....” Harry says fondly, smiling slightly 

“It’s not funny, he’s all over you and you’re touching him back” Louis starts, he starts getting angry and starts hitting Harry on his chest, it doesn’t hurt, Harry barely moves but he lets Louis get his frustration out.

“He’s flirting with you and smirking at me and you’re flirting back” Louis says.

Harry realises his actions have come across as flirting with Jake but he wasn’t. He can see why Louis is upset though, he never meant to make Louis feel like this. Jake means nothing and the fact he was tormenting Louis on purpose has Harry angry.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry” Harry says as he grabs Louis arms and picks him up, he spins them around and pushes Louis up against the wall, trapping him, he places Louis legs securely around his waist holding him up. Louis stops struggling and looks at Harry, tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that, I have zero feelings for Jake and you being uncomfortable with him around should have made me realise. I’m so sorry Louis, you’re everything to me, please forgive me” Harry says.

Louis sniffles, he knows he’s overreacting, he wouldn’t care if it was anyone else, but Jake is an ass and Harry has slept with him.

“He’s seen you naked and seen all of you, like I have and and....he knows what you look like and how you sound and what your hands feel like on his body and what your tongue feels like in his mouth and what your heart sounds like when you’re on top of him. It hurts” Louis says earnestly and Harry’s heart breaks a little. 

“Jesus baby, I’m so fucking sorry” Harry whispers sincerely.

Louis looks at him sadly.

“I’m going to tell you the truth okay, what really happened with Jake and the others” Harry says.

Louis doesn’t understand, what truth.

“Jake and every single other person I’ve slept with besides you, was my submissive” Harry says carefully. 

“Submissive?” Louis asks 

“Yes, there were no....no feelings from my end, they pleased me, I dominated them. If we kissed there was never any tongue, I never faced them when we had sex, never looked into their eyes. I never touched them out of love. I’ve never done any of those things before you” Harry says.

Louis heart starts beating a million miles an hour.

“This is all so new to me baby, what I share with you, the way you make me feel, the possessiveness, the protectiveness, the love I have for you. Your smile makes my heart beat so fast, when I touch you, I feel you. I know every curve of your body, I’m so in tune with you it’s like I’ve known you for years. I’ve never shared a bed with anyone and I’ve never wanted to before you. You make me feel Louis and I need you, you’re everything to me and I promise you I’ve never been this transparent as I am with you, I’ve never ever shown anyone love like I show you” Harry says, his eyes never leaving Louis.

Louis’ breath hitches at Harry’s confession, a tear slips down his face and Harry kisses it away gently.

“Did you want me to be your submissive too?” Louis asks warily

Harry looks Louis in the eyes and sighs

“I regret ever thinking of you like that, but you have to understand....I’d never known anything different, never wanted anything with anyone, I’d never felt love before. When I first met you I knew you were different but it wasn’t until you put me in my place that I realised why. Joey helped me understand that I was in love with you and god Louis, it was like my life finally made sense” Harry says determined.

Louis understands everything now, is thankful that Harry has been so honest with him, he knows Harry is sincere and he feels so lucky to have Harry. 

“I love you Harry, I’m sorry, I love you” Louis says.

“I love you baby” Harry replies with a slight smile, 

He then kisses Louis roughly, they know it’s not the right time to go further but they just need to be caught up in each other for a few minutes. When they pull back breathlessly, Harry rests his forehead on Louis. 

“Let’s get back, I’ll wrap it up and we can head home okay, you should be resting” Harry says, 

“I know what the problem with the plans are, I can fix it if you want” Louis says sheepishly.

Harry looks at Louis confused.

“How....” Harry questions.

Louis smirks.

“It’s not that hard to figure out H” Louis chuckles quietly.

“Well it’s been an hour and no ones figured it out yet, including me” Harry says,

Louis shrugs 

“Maybe your top designers aren’t as top as you think” Louis says innocently,

“When did you figure it out?” Harry asks.

“10 minutes In when I started listening in” Louis says.

Harry smirks, Louis is truly talented.

“Okay, lets make a bet. You fix the problem, I’ll cook you an amazing dinner tonight, if not you can cook” Harry smiles.

Louis laughs shyly.

“Deal” Louis says.

They share a kiss and Harry slowly puts Louis down. He leads him back to the room, both boys having a better understanding and respect for each other.

 

When they walk back into Harry’s office, Harry is cold. The boys are all laughing about something and Harry doesn’t find it funny. After Louis confession he’s angry at Jake for making Louis feel unloved. 

“I don’t pay you to gossip, have you worked it out yet?” Harry asks as he walks back to his desk. Jake glares at Louis.

“Not yet Boss, we cant work it out” one of the guys says.

Louis sits on the couch out of the way, not wanting to get in Harry’s business.

Harry rests his hands on the desk and leans over it, he glares at the boys at the table, he’s so intimidating.

“Louis” he calls gravely, not taking his eyes off the table.

Louis stands up and comes over to Harry and stands shyly next to him. Harry gets up grabs Louis a pen and some tools and hands them to him. Louis doesn’t say a word as he gets to work.

“You’re going to let him touch the blueprints?” One of the guys asks confused.

“How does he even know what he’s doing?” Another says.

“Is he even old enough to work Harry” Jake laughs.

Harry is seething but he knows he will get the last laugh

 

“HIS name is Louis and I’ll have you know, he figured out what was wrong with the plans over an hour ago, HE has graduated with top honers in his architecture degree and if I recall, none of you achieved such an accomplishment. I would advise you all to shut your mouths and learn something” Harry says domineeringly.

The group swallows and sits in silence as Louis finishes. It takes him 10 minutes before he’s standing up and looking to Harry. Jake doesn’t miss the fond smile Harry gives Louis in return and he hates it, Harry should be smiling at him like that. 

“I hope your cooking skills are up to scratch H” Louis says cutely.

Harry laughs loudly and the group of boys watches on shocked, none of them have ever heard Harry laugh so freely.

“Let me review your work first little one” Harry winks as he bends over to asses Louis work. Louis bites his lip in hopes he hasn’t stuffed up, 

Harry stands up straight.

“There you have it gentlemen. Louis has fixed your mistakes and in record time, I’m thinking a Thanks is in order as you leave” Harry says.

They all sheepishly get up and begin to pack up.

“I think I’ll go find something for you to cook H, I’m in the mood for sushi, I expect to be impressed” Louis teases as he walks back to the couch.

“You’re going to let him talk to you like that?” Jake asks shocked and upset.

Harry looks at him confused.

“You’d have any one of us over your knee by now” Jake says.

“Yeah Harry, Jake is right” one of the boys says.

Harry turns to face them completely. 

“Let’s get a few things straight, Louis is not my submissive, he’s my partner, the love of my life, he doesn’t kneel for me. I haven’t and never will put him over my knee, he doesn’t submit to me. If anything I should be kneeling to him, for making my life complete. Now, if you all can’t respect that and what we have, then you know where the door is” Harry says his voice hard.

“But that’s not you Harry” Jake complains

Harry looks at the boys confused.

“How would you know what’s me and what’s not, the relationship I had with you was not anything like what I have with Louis. You say it’s not who I am but I’ve never felt more like me, like my life means something since I met Louis. You can all think what you want but it’s never going to change my mind” Harry says earnestly.

The boys are left gob smacked and Jake so jealous and fuming. Jake watches on as Harry moves over towards Louis, scoops him up in his strong arms and kisses his forehead, smiling. Jake is so angry, he walks out of the office.

“Let’s get you home darling” Harry says fondly.

“So you can cook for me?” Louis asks smiling.

Harry laughs carefree.

“Of course my love” Harry says.

There is then a knock on the door and Alberto and Paddy walk in.

“Harry” Alberto says sternly.

Harry looks towards Alberto and immediately knows something is wrong.

“What is it” Harry asks anxiously.

“Sam was seen entering the building six minutes ago” Alberto says.

Louis stiffens and Harry holds him protectively.

“Take Louis” Harry says sternly.

“No, Harry, I want to stay with you” Louis says scared.

“Kid, Harry will be right behind us with Alberto, we need to take you separately, we will meet at the car” Paddy says.

Louis looks to Harry scared.

“I promise I’ll be right behind you, trust me Sweetheart” Harry says.

Louis nods as Harry kisses Louis on the forehead.

Paddy grabs Louis gently and pulls him away from Harry, walking him out the door and to the lifts, Jake is standing waiting at the lifts when they get there. The door dings and they all enter the lift. Louis just sees Alberto and Harry exiting the office as the lift doors shut.

It’s tense inside the lift and Jake won’t stop glaring at Louis, it’s uncomfortable. 

Suddenly there is a huge bang, the lift carriage stops abruptly, then falls causing everyone to get thrown around and the lights go dim before the lift stops.

The carriage is stuck. 

“Holy shit” Jake says as he sits up, 

Louis follows suit he’s hit his head but he’s okay.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks Jake.

“Um yeah, I think so” Jake says, shocked at Louis even caring.

Louis then turns to Paddy, he’s lying next to Louis on the floor, a huge cut on his head and he’s out cold.

“Paddy?” Louis worries as he sees the blood coming from his head.

Louis takes his grey beanie off and presses it to paddy’s head.

“Your heads bleeding” Jake says.

“I’m fine” Louis replies.

He can see Paddy breathing so knows he’s just been knocked out, he needs to keep pressure on his cut though. 

“What the hell do we do now?” Jake asks scared.

“I’m sure they will figure out what’s happened and someone will come and rescue us, the carts probably just run out of power or something” Louis tries to reason.

He knows Harry will find him, they just have to wait it out a bit, he’s scared but he needs to keep a level head, Jake is clearly about to panic and Paddy is out cold. 

“Shit, what if, what if they don’t find us, what if we don’t get out” Jake starts.

“Harry won’t leave us in here Jake, they will find us” Louis says.

“Oh I forgot how much Harry is in love with you, how different you are to him” Jake scoffs 

“I don’t know why you’re being so mean, I haven’t done anything but fall in love with someone” Louis says quietly. 

Jake sighs and tries to steady his breathing, 

“Well Harry doesn’t give a shit about me, he wouldn’t hesitate to leave me in here to die” Jake says his breathing getting harsher.

“Harry would never do that Jake, just relax” Louis says. 

He’s starting to get nervous, Paddy is still bleeding and Jake is freakin out, it’s getting stuffy and Louis is finding it hard to breathe, he hates small spaces and after the fire yesterday his throat and lungs aren’t going to like being in a small confined sweaty space for too long.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry reaches the carpark with Alberto but there is no sign of Louis.

“Where’s Louis” Harry asks when he sees his team at the bottom.

“Harry don’t panic but someone has tampered with Lift B, Louis is inside with Jake and Paddy, the police and fire brigade are on their way” Cal reassures.

“What do you mean someone’s tampered with the lift?” Harry asks, worry spilling through him.

“Boss” Charlie says as he comes up behind Harry,

Harry turns around and takes the iPad that’s offered.

“That’s Sam in the power room, he’s the one who’s messed with the lift, he’s long gone though, exited through the back 5 minutes ago, before we could catch him” Charlie says.

“Fuck” Harry says.

“Is Louis and Paddy okay?” Harry asks.

We’ve just got the internal camera back online, Paddy is hurt but Louis seems okay, Jake is in there too” Charlie says as he switches the tab on the iPad so Harry can see Louis inside. 

“I want to talk to him” Harry says.

“We’re working on it” Cal says.

“Where are they stuck?” Harry Asks.

“Between floors 22 and 21” Al says.

“Let’s get up there” Harry says.

They all head for the lift that is still working and exit at floor 22. 

Harry is then passed a device that’s hooked into the iPad that allows him to talk to Louis.

.....

Louis is starting to get worried, before he hears Harry’s voice over the intercom in the lift and relaxes a little.

“Louis, baby” Harry says.

“Harry” Louis says relieved.

“Are you okay sweetheart, I can see you, we’re coming” Harry says.

“I’m okay, Paddy has a bad cut and and he’s still out and Jake is having a panic attack and I can’t breathe Harry” Louis says.

“Shit” Harry says off the microphone.

He looks at Al.

“His lungs, they are still swollen from breathing in all that smoke, we need a second ambulance here too” Harry says.

“They are on their way too, fire department are four minutes out” Cal says to Harry. 

“Louis listen to me, the fire department are nearly here, you’re doing a great job okay, I need you to relax for me. You’re all going to be okay I promise” Harry says.

Louis doesn’t reply he just nods his head.

“I need to help Jake but Paddy is still bleeding” Louis says.

“Louis, it’s Charlie, do you have a belt on” He asks, Louis curses himself.

“No I don’t, I don’t wear them” Louis says. 

“Does Jake” Charlie asks.

Louis turns to Jake then who’s still panicking.

“Jake, Jake” Louis tries.

Jake looks at Louis.

“Jake, are you wearing a belt?” Louis asks.

“A what a belt what?” Jake asks confused.

“Listen Jake, look at me” Louis says and Jake does,

“Listen...I know you’re scared but the fire department are coming, they are going to get us out, but I need you to give me your belt, can you do that, I need to help Paddy” Louis says.

Jake just nods his head over and over and shakily takes his belt off and hands it to Louis.

“Good job Louis, now place it around Paddy’s head to keep the beanie in place and pressure to the cut” Charlie instructs.

Louis nods and does what he’s told, albeit shakily. 

“Good job darling” Harry says when Louis is done.

Jake then starts screaming, and banging on the lift doors.

“Please let me out, I need to get out now” Jake yells.

“The fire brigade are here Jake, they are coming” Charlie says.

Louis goes towards Jake and grabs his shoulders.

“Jake, listen just calm down, we’re getting out now okay, just relax and breathe I promise it’s okay” Louis says.

Jake takes some deep breaths, he’s thankful Louis is being so nice, especially after Jake has been such a jerk to him.

Outside the doors the fire department and ambulance have turned up and are getting started on prying the doors open, since the carriage is halfway between floors they are going to have to bring Louis, Jake and Paddy up a floor through the doors. 

When the doors are open there is a wall straight in front of Louis and Jake there is enough space just above to get them out though, 

“Alright boys?” One of the fire fighters says.

“Yeah can we get out now” Jake rushes.

“Sure bud, my name is Jason and I’m going to help you guys up okay. We need to make sure it’s stable and the cart isn’t going to slip before we do” Jason says.

“No, no, no I need to get out now please” Jake panics.

“Just relax bud” Jason says.

“No I’m coming now please” Jake says.

He then grabs onto the floor above and halls himself up the wall.

“Jake” Louis yells, he sees the car move and dust comes down from the ceiling, he grabs Jake and pulls him down just as the car slips down another level

Jake falls and knocks Louis to the ground. Louis whacks his head again on the floor but he’s okay.

They hear yelling and Louis and Jake catch their breath before they slowly help each other up.

“Shit Louis.... fuck, you....you saved my life” Jake says in disbelief.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just smiles slightly 

“I’m sorry, fuck Louis I’m really sorry” Jake says,

“It’s fine but Jake, please just listen to them, they know what they are doing and they are going to get us out” Louis says. 

Jake nods, he feels like a right prick and he’s upset at how he’s been acting towards Louis.

“I’m sorry about how I treated you before, I was jealous and I’m sorry, Harry really loves you and I’m sorry I tried to ruin that” Jake says sincerely.

“Don’t worry about it, I understand. No hard feelings” Louis says smiling.

“Thanks Louis, you’re a decent guy” Jake says.

Louis shrugs and tries to make sure Jake stays calm as they wait for Harry. Louis can feel his chest getting tighter and Louis tries not to get worked up about the fact he’s struggling to breathe.

 

Upstairs, Harry and everyone bolt to the floor below, Harry is filled with worry. He’s pacing, he needs to know Louis is okay. 

The firefighters eventually get the doors pried open, Jake is brought up first and is taken off to the ambulance to be checked over. 

Louis is brought out next and Harry is rushing to his side.

“Shit baby, are you okay” Harry asks as he holds Louis close.

“Haz” Louis says as he coughs into Harry’s chest.

“You’re bleeding Louis, lets get you checked out Sweetheart” Harry says,

Paddy is wheeled out by an ambulance and taken to the hospital, he’s got a concussion but should be okay in a few days, 

After some oxygen and his head stitched up, Louis gets the all clear to go home. Louis still feels like he can’t breathe properly but the paramedics assured Harry Louis was fine and just needs rest. Harry ends up ordering sushi instead of cooking, promising Louis he will cook for him tomorrow night. 

As soon as they entered the apartment, Harry showers them both and dresses Louis in grey sweats, socks and Harry’s black hoodie that makes Louis look even smaller than he is. 

Harry then scoops Louis up, places him on the couch under the blankets as he serves up the sushi. Louis is quiet and Harry just wants Louis to talk to him. 

Once they both have a plate and a glass of expensive wine, Harry turns the fireplace on and scoots in behind Louis, holding him close as he eats. 

“I’m so proud of you Louis, you did so well today, helping paddy and Jake like you did” Harry says.

Louis smiles shyly and rests back on Harry.

Harry kisses Louis on the side of the head.

They sit in silence for a little while, Harry finishes his sushi while Louis is still playing with his. Harry sips his wine and gives Louis another five minutes before he starts talking.

“I’m going to need you to talk to me darling, come on, I’m here” Harry reassures.

Louis sighs, sits up, puts his untouched plate on the table before he grabs his wine shakily and downs the whole thing at once.

“Whoa there Sweetheart, lets just scale it back a little” Harry chuckles slightly as he takes the glass off Louis.

“Sorry” Louis says.

“It’s okay, but before we drink our troubles away and risk a trip to the hospital, lets talk about them hey” Harry smiles warmly, he puts the glass down and pulls Louis back down between his legs. 

 

“Are you worried about anything?” Harry asks.

“I.....I’m worried about Sam and Dan and you getting hurt or something, I’m scared they are going to come after us and hurt you” Louis confesses.

“Darling, I’ve hired protection, you have a bodyguard and so do I, several, and I wouldn’t let anything happen to you” Harry says sincerely.

“It’s not me I’m worried about Haz” Louis says quietly.

“Baby, it’s....I’m not the one Dan and Sam are after, they want revenge on me so they are going to go after you. They won’t touch me” Harry says guiltily.

“So they want me?” Louis asks quietly.

“They won’t get you” Harry says.

“Why didn’t they just let me die in the fire, why didn’t they try to kill me in the lift?” Louis asks.

“They are playing games” Harry says.

“What do they want?” Louis asks,

“That I’m not sure of yet, we don’t know yet. I’ve......Ive spoken to Drew and he is on his way down to London. He’s going to lead the case” Harry says softly.

Louis turns around to face Harry.

“Is it that serious” Louis asks.

“Well, considering they are wanted for a number of offences including attempted murder” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“Louis, don’t be scared okay. I will do everything to protect you baby” Harry says and Louis half smiles and nods.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hiya kiddo” Drew says as Louis enters the kitchen later that night after he’s showered.

“Drew” Louis says and rushes forward into Drew’s waiting arms.

Louis is dressed in black sweats and Harry’s grey hoodie and Drew thinks he’s so tiny. 

Harry watches on fondly as Drew picks Louis up, cuddles him and places him on the bench. He then and stands in front of louis smiling. Harry grabs Drew’s beer and his own wine glass and hands Drew his drink.

Harry smiles at Louis and kisses him on the forehead.

“You okay?” Drew asks concerned as he inspects Louis cut on his head.

Louis nods, he coughs a few times though, it’s just started and Louis feels a little tight in his chest. 

Drew watches Louis intently before he looks him over, 

“Have you been eating?” Drew asks as he asses Louis further, he’s so tiny.

“Yeah, I guess” Louis says.

“Louis” Drew says dominantly as he looks to Harry for confirmation.

“Not as much as I’d like” Harry says.

Drew looks back to Louis expectantly.

“Drew, just leave it” Louis says upset.

“You know what happens when you stop eating Louis, why aren’t you eating” Drew asks.

“I am, I’m just stressed out a bit” Louis says.

Drew sighs.

“Scott and Edward will be here tomorrow, Scotts not going to be happy when he sees you so tiny” Drew says.

Louis sighs.

“Are you staying?” Louis asks changing the subject.

“Yeah, Harry has organised an apartment one floor below for us” Drew says.

Louis turns to Harry and smiles shyly, Harry winks sexily back at Louis.

“We were just discussing some things about the case” Drew says.

“Oh, what about it” Louis asks.

Harry goes to the fridge and gets out a can of lemonade, he grabs a glass with ice and pours it for Louis before handing it over. Louis smiles in response. 

“Do you want to hear? It’s okay if you don’t” Harry says.

Louis is so thankful for Harry but he needs to know what’s going on and what’s going to happen.

“Yeah I just wanna know what’s going to happen” Louis says

Harry nods as they walk into the lounge area drinks in hand. They all sit down, Louis instinctively on the floor as he rests against the back of the couch and rests his drink on the coffee table.

Harry smirks at Louis and Louis blushes as he’s reminded of very first time he and Harry kissed. 

Drew sits down on the couch and takes a sip of his beer, Harry sits next to Louis on the couch and starts playing with Louis hair.

Louis coughs again and it sounds quite wet and Harry and Drew share a concerned look.

“When did that start?” Drew asks.

“Just an hour ago, it’s nothing I’m fine” Louis says

“I’ll call Ben” Harry says.

“No Harry please, I promise I’m fine” Louis says.

Harry sighs as he looks to Drew.

“Scott will be here tomorrow, he will look you over, no arguments” Drew says pointedly.

Louis sighs,

“Fine” Louis says coughing again.

Drew then starts explaining the case and what’s going to happen next and what he needs from Louis and Harry.

“Louis has two personal guards and then the usual team that normally follows us” Harry says,

Drew nods in understanding, relaxing at the fact his brother is being protected.

“Drew, why is there so much concern and why is it so hard to catch them. We know who they are why can’t you just find them” Louis asks innocently.

“Kiddo, it’s....” Drew looks towards Harry again, Harry looks at Drew and nods slightly.

“There is more to this than we first thought, we don’t want to scare you okay but in order to keep you safe we need to tell you everything” Drew says.

Louis swallows thickly before he nods, letting Drew know he’s okay with him continuing.

“Sam and Dan met a few years ago, while Sam and Harry were still in business together” Drew says.

Louis looks to Harry.

“Okay...please tell me you and him didn’t...” Louis says, implying Harry slept with Sam.

“No darling, Sam wanted a relationship and I didn’t, I turned him down a few times and that’s when things became a concern and my team and I ended up getting rid of him. It was messy and it wasn’t pretty but we came to an arrangement eventually. He would leave town, I’d give him enough to start new and he would sign everything over to me or he would go to jail for a long time” Harry says.

“Sam and Dan have still been in contact and eight weeks ago they both leased an apartment in the city together. It’s been taken over by police now and when we searched it of course they weren’t there but...” Drew says.

“But what?” Louis questions.

“But what we found inside the apartment has us very concerned” Drew says.

“What...what did you find?” Louis whispers, knowing it’s something he probably really doesn’t want to know.

“Pictures of you, everywhere. Pictures that we aren’t even sure how they got, pictures of you and Harry, pictures of you at graduation, pictures of you and Harry on the street, entering the apartment, your work...everything” Drew says.

Louis breath hitches.

“There were death threats too, lots of them, I’ve been informed by Harry’s team that they’ve been receiving them here as well” Drew says.

Louis doesn’t respond, he doesn’t know how, he doesn’t know what to say. This is scary and completely fucked up.

“Darling” Harry tries.

“Um, I....What do they want? To kill me to get to Harry?” He asks voice raspy.

“We think so, Dan is bitter about his job and we think he may have been in love with you, he seems to think Harry has taken you away from him. Where as Sam seems to think you’ve taken Harry away from him. He wants Harry and doesn’t understand why Harry loves you and not him. We’ve come to the conclusion that they want to ruin Harry and his companies, and they want to use you to do it. Unfortunately they see you as the common denominator on both their issues and want you” Drew finishes.

He can’t seem to process the information and Louis headache that he’s been fighting all day comes back full force.

“What does this mean exactly” Louis swallows 

“It means that we will be watching you 24/7 and anywhere you go, both of you will be a highly guarded. We will catch them Lou, I promise. They won’t get anywhere near you with all this protection, we just need to find them” Drew says.

Louis relaxes a little, he guesses Drew is right. How on earth would they get to Louis or Harry with so many armed people around. He nods in response. 

“I’m going to go to bed I think” Louis says.

Both Drew and Harry nod and Harry promises to be in soon. 

When Louis leaves Drew sighs and sits back againstmthe couch, Harry doing the same.

“I’ll keep him safe Drew” Harry says.

He feels guilty about all of this, feels like it’s his fault.

“I know Harry, we know. We don’t blame you, please know that, we want you safe as much as Louis” Drew says.

Harry is completely taken aback, the fact Drew, Edward and Scott care enough about him to want him safe too.

“You’re family now Harry and I promise to do everything I can to get this sorted and dealt with quickly” Drew says.

“Thank you” Harry says sincerely and Drew just smiles.

“Is Louis okay, has he been okay?” Drew asks. 

“He’s been quiet, and like you noticed, not really eating” Harry says.

Drew shakes his head.

“Scott is going to be so pissed when he finds that out, Louis knows he can’t skip meals” Drew says.

“He’s worried, and as much as he tries to hide it, it’s there. I just wish I could protect him better” Harry says Earnestly.

“You’re doing great Harry, more than we could ask, he loves you and that’s all he needs from you. Louis isn’t one for expensive things, he just needs to feel loved and we can all see how much you love him. Just know that you’re enough” Drew says.

Harry is thankful for his words and they finish up their drinks, Drew going to the apartment downstairs for the night. Harry changes in sweats for bed and climbs in, securing Louis between his arms. He will do everything he can to protect his boy.

Louis wakes I’m a panic, he had a nightmare, the lift, he couldn’t breathe as he was engulfed in smoke. He’s trying to catch his breath back but he can’t, he’s panicking but something is wrong. He can’t breathe, he’s sweaty and the panic is so real.

“Louis, breathe baby, just relax” Harry says trying to comfort Louis. Louis woke in a panic and Harry thought it was a nightmare but he’s never seen Louis like this, the sleep is completely wiped from Harry’s body as he watches his boy absolutely terrified.

Louis lips are beginning to turn blue and Harry really panics. Louis’ not having a panic attack something is wrong. Harry grabs his phone and dials Ben’s number, he picks up on the second ring.

“Harry?” Ben asks confused.

“Ben, it’s Louis, he can’t breathe I don’t know what to do” Harry says.

“What’s happened” Ben asks, grabbing his kit and getting dressed to head to Harry’s, he lives two floors down.

“He woke up from a nightmare, he’s sweating I thought it was a panic attack but somethings wrong” Harry explains.

“Okay I’m coming, just try to get him to relax as best you can” Ben explains.

Harry hangs up and goes to sit in front of Louis.

“Baby, Ben is coming, he’s going to help you, just try to relax baby, I’m here”Harry says.

Louis can hear Harry, can sense his comforting hands but he’s so far gone he can’t fully understand what’s happening. His throat feels like it’s on fire, his chest tight.

Harry grabs Louis around the waist and brings him to the floor. Harry sits with his back against the wall and positions Louis between his legs, Louis back to his chest. 

“It’s okay Louis, just stay with me it’s okay” Harry whispers into Louis ear, he keeps trying to reassure Louis as worries swims throughout his body.

“HARRY” he hears Ben’s voice yelling.

“In here” Harry yells back relieved.

Ben rushes into the room, his wife behind him, her name is Casey and she’s also a doctor. 

Ben and Casey kneel down in front of Harry and Louis.

“Louis, can you hear me” Ben asks.

Louis doesn’t respond as his body becomes relaxed and his breathing even more laboured. 

“What happened today Haz, you said he had a hit to the head?” Casey asks.

“Yeah, he was stuck in a lift he hit his head had stitches, he needed oxygen at the scene because it was hard for him to breathe in such a small space. They cleared him to leave though” Harry says worriedly.

“Okay” Casey nods and they get oxygen set up and a mask put over Louis nose and mouth to help him breathe.

“He’s been coughing all afternoon” Harry says as he tries to think of what could have caused this.

Ben nods in understanding, Casey doesn’t hesitate before she’s filling up a vile and handing it to Ben.

Ben administers the steroid Immediately, the affects are nearly instant and Louis begins to breathe easier. 

“There you go Lou, you’re okay, you’ll feel better soon kiddo, it’s okay” Ben says relieved as Louis starts responding to the drugs.

“What happened” Harry asks as he relaxes and holds Louis close.

“His throat is still damaged and sensitive to the smoke he inhaled in the fire, after today it’s obviously been irritated again and the coughing has caused it to swell up. The steroid will release the swelling and he will be okay. He will need another dose soon but he will be fine, just has to rest” Ben says.

“Jesus Christ” Harry says, as he rubs his hands over his face in relief.

Ben and Casey watch Harry react with a mix of confusion and fondness, this is so unlike Harry but it’s so nice to see him in love and so protective over someone, showing his feelings for once.

“Thank you” Harry says. 

“Of course H, I’ll stay okay, I’ll have to keep an eye on him and put some fluids up for a few hours, he’ll need another steroid dose too. I’ll call Scott and let him know” Ben says.

Harry thanks him relieved, Casey kisses Harry on the head and smiles as she says her goodbyes, Ben tells them he will be back shortly and leaves the room with Casey.

Harry holds Louis tightly and kisses the side of his head.

Louis comes back to reality and freaks out a little, he grabs the mask and tries to pull it off, he can’t really remember much and doesn’t know why he’s on the floor with Harry.

“Hey, hey darling, relax, relax. You’re fine, I’ve gotcha. Lets leave that on okay, it’s helping you” Harry says as he grabs the mask and puts it back on Louis. 

“Haz” Louis chokes.

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay” Harry says, 

Louis relaxes his body is exhausted.

“What happened” Louis asks,

“Your throat has swollen up, just from the fire and today, you’re okay but we just need to make sure it’s under control okay, I don’t want you to worry, Ben is here and I’m here, we’re looking after you” Harry says gently.

Louis nods he’s so tired and his throat is so sore.

“Just rest Sweetheart I’ve gotcha” Harry says and Louis listens he just completely zonks out safe in Harry’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis wakes the next morning, he’s tired and his throat hurts, he still has an oxygen mask on and as he tries to move his arm he notices it has a drip attached. He sighs, he’s alone in the room and he takes the opportunity to take the mask off and sit up. He remembers parts of last night and the feeling of not being able to breathe, it was something he never wants to experience again.

His thoughts start to get the better of him and Louis is ripping the drip out and making his way out of the room before he can stop himself. He’s still in his sweats and a T-shirt from last night and his hair is a mess he’s sure, but he wants to find Harry. He hears voices as he approaches the lounge and when he steps in he sees Harry dressed in jeans and a sweater and all three of his brothers, Ben is standing there as well and they are all talking about something. Harry’s head whips around first, sensing Louis.

“Darling” Harry says as he rushes to Louis side. Louis doesn’t hesitate before he’s latching on to Harry.

“What are you doing out of bed” Harry asks sternly.

“Wanted you” Louis says, his voice barely there.

“I didn’t mean to leave you alone for long” Harry says as he holds Louis close.

“Kiddo, I don’t know how many times we need to go over the fact that you can’t take your drip out yourself” Scott says fondly.

Louis let’s go Of Harry and launches for Scott, he’s missed his brother. Scott grabs him and picks him up, Louis wraps his legs around Scott’s waist and buries his head in the crook of his neck. 

Scott is a little surprised at Louis actions, he knows Louis needs him and affection right now and he lets his cold exterior soften for his little brother.

“You’re Okay Kiddo” Scott says. 

“I’m scared” Louis says and everyone hears it and they all soften at Louis confession. 

Louis is never one to take anything lying down, he’s always been sassy and fought for what he wants. The boys have such a hard time keeping Louis in line and following the rules they set for him but in this moment, Louis is showing vulnerability and it’s enough for his brothers and Harry to sense he really needs them right now. Someone is after his life and dealing with his medical conditions is obviously becoming to much and taking its toll, enough for Louis to act like this.

“Kiddo, we won’t let anything happen to you” Edward says as he comes over and places his hand on the back of Louis head in comfort.

Scott sits down on the couch, Louis straddling him, Edward sits next to Scott, Harry on his other side. Drew and Ben take the corner of the wrap around couch.

“I thought I was going to die last night” Louis says as he leans back, his eyes glistening with tears. 

“We know, it must have been so scary Lou, but Harry was here and Ben and thankfully they knew what to do. They shouldn’t have cleared you yesterday on scene, they should have taken you to the hospital, to Ben to be checked out” Scott says.

Scott has become friends with Ben and they are both on the same page, much to Scott’s relief, he trusts Ben and his team to help care for Louis and Ben saved Louis life last night no questions.

“I don’t want to die” Louis says.

“Darling, that is not going to happen” Harry says gently as he leans in to swipe Louis fringe off his forehead. 

“If I don’t die from sickness, Sam and Dan will kill me” Louis says.

“No Louis”

“Don’t say that kiddo” 

“We won’t let anyone touch you” 

“You aren’t going to die” 

The boys all chorus around Louis. 

“I thought that moving to the city and starting a job I loved, was going to be easy and I thought I was going to be normal and throw it all in your face when I was fine. But that didn’t happen, you’re right, you’re always right and I’ve failed at everything. The only good thing about anything right now is Harry. The rest of my life is so fucked up and you told me this would happen and you were right, I should have listened” Louis says and the boys all sigh.

“Kiddo, Listen, we didn’t and don’t think you’ve failed at anything, look at what you’ve achieved, just because we worry about you doesn’t mean we don’t want or think you can’t succeed” Drew says.

“Well I couldn’t hold down my job” Louis says.

“Louis, that was partly Dan’s fault and the apparent overtime you were doing without much sleep didn’t help. You ran yourself into the ground and now you know your limits” Edward says,

“Louis, we know we are so over protective losing Mum and Dad and nearly losing you really hit home for us. We were so focused on keeping you safe and protected in a bubble we forgot that you need to live too, that you need to find your own limits too. Harry, has been a Complete breath of fresh air that I think we all needed. You especially, we want you to continue to live Louis, we just also want you to be honest about how you’re feeling and respect your body and your limits. Respect us enough to know when to step in and take over. That’s all we ask okay” Scott says.

Louis nods slightly looking down at his fingers, his brothers mean so much to him.

“Well I for one don’t think we should be giving Harry a bigger ego than he already has” Ben says lightening the mood as everyone, including Harry laughs. Louis smiling slightly.

“We don’t want you to worry about Dan and Sam Okay, we’ve got it under control all we want from you is to get better and start doing things that make you happy Lou” Drew says. 

Louis nods.

“Also eating, Drew and Harry said you’re not eating, you’re tiny Lou” Scott says gently.

Louis shrugs.

“You know you can’t skip meals kid, it’s dangerous” Scott says.

“I know” Louis says quietly.

“Well it’s going to change, understand” Scott says sternly.

Louis sighs and looks at his hands not really wanting to get into this conversation

“Want to talk about it?” Edward asks,

Louis shakes his head no, he doesn’t want to talk anymore, he’s tired and he just wants to sleep, he doesn’t want to eat but he knows he just has to satisfy his brothers for a while.

Louis then reaches for Harry who takes Louis eagerly and holds him close on his lap. Harry thankful to have Louis in his arms. The boys continue talking as Louis drifts off to sleep.

.....

A few days pass and Louis feels a lot better, he’s got a clearer mind and isn’t so tired. He and Harry have been a constant in the media and Harry has been dealing with a lot of press and his team have been issuing statements left right and centre. Harry is used to this and knows how to react and takes it all in his stride. Louis on the other hand has no idea what he’s doing, happy to have Harry take over this part. Louis has also been back drawing and it’s been so relaxing and he’s thankful he can get back to it. Andy has him working on a few big projects and he’s excited to throw himself in. 

The boys are living downstairs until the investigation is over, they want to be there for Louis and although Drew is working a lot, Edward is doing his from the apartment and Scott actually has time off. It’s been great spending time together and Louis loves having them so close. Harry has been getting on with the boys like they’ve all been best friends for years and Louis is so thankful. 

Harry has been so relieved to see Louis get a bit of his spark back, seeing the shine in his eyes and colour back in his cheeks these last few days has eased the pit of worry in Harry’s stomach. He loves Louis like nothing else and he just wants to keep him safe and that gorgeous smile on his face. He’s backed off a little on work, and it’s been well received. He didn’t think he could step away and be okay but he has Louis and the boys have been great, he just wants as much time as he can have with Louis and his brothers while the case is still open. 

Watching Louis working has made Harry so happy, he knows how much it means to Louis to be able to follow his passion on drawing and he does it so well. 

Louis is in the middle of some plans on Thursday morning, a week after the lift incident. He’s stuck on one of his plans and he needs some help from Harry. He brings his drawings into Harry’s office and knocks shyly.

The smile Harry gives when he sees Louis is enough to make Louis melt, Harry is beautiful when he smiles and Louis loves that his most gorgeous smile is reserved just for him.

“Hello darling” Harry greets 

“Hi H, are you busy?” Louis asks.

“Never for you Sweetheart, what’s up” Harry asks.

“I’m just...I’m just stuck on something and was hoping you could help me” Louis says.

“Of course I can, come show me” Harry says.

Louis smiles and walks towards Harry’s drawing desk, Harry comes and stands behind Louis leaning over the drawings as Louis explains what’s wrong. Harry is so fond of Louis and impressed he can pick up such small details that can really harm a project if they aren’t completely fine tuned.  
Harry shows Louis how to fix his plans and Louis loves seeing Harry like his, loves watching him be business like and take control it’s hot and they both get caught staring at each other, smiling like school kids.

Harry moves so he and Louis are facing each other, Harry cups Louis cheek and plants a soft kiss on Louis lips. Louis responds eagerly, the fire Harry sends his body with his touch never ceases and it drives Louis wild. Harry kisses Louis lips softly before cupping his other cheek and turning the kiss up a notch. Louis let’s Harry take over and when he feels Harry’s tongue ask for entrance he moans, Harry smiles Int’l the kiss and they make out for the nest 20 minutes, just enjoying each other. Before long it gets heated and Harry is expertly opening Louis up and making love to him on the plush carpet of the office floor. It’s romantic and slow, both boys really needing each other and to touch each other with meaning. 

“You’re such a distraction” Harry smirks when they are both dressed again.

Louis blushes and Harry laughs leaning in to kiss Louis on the lips.

“I want to take you out to dinner tonight” Harry says.

Louis smiles.

“Really?” Louis asks.

“Really, I miss spoiling you” Harry says.

“Is it safe?” Louis asks.

“Of course darling, I’ll organise the team, I would never put you in danger” Harry says.

“Pick me up at 6?” Louis smiles cheekily.

“I’ll be at your door baby” Harry smiles back. 

They share a last kiss before they are both getting back to work. 

That evening Harry takes Louis to an expensive restaurant, they are noticed by everyone but aren’t bothered and it’s nice. Nice to feel somewhat normal for once. They are both at ease and the smile on Louis face has Harry so happy.

As they finish up dinner Harry leads Louis out of the restaurant, they are met with security as they wait for the cars to be brought through via Valet. 

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry to Interrupt, but could I get a photo” A young women asks from behind Harry and Louis.

Harry smiles at the girl but looks towards Louis silently asking if it’s okay.

Louis smiles in response and steps aside as Harry moves closer to the girl, they have a selfie and Harry talks to her for a few minutes as her girlfriends wait behind her. She must ask Harry to come and say hello to them because he walks over and introduces himself to the group. Ever the charming, patient one. Harry takes more photos and Louis watches on fondly until the cars come around. Louis turns at Paddy’s request and as he’s about to step in the car to wait for Harry there is a horrible popping sound, so loud and frequent. 

Louis hears Harry yell his name before he’s on the ground with a thud and Paddy and another security guard on top of him. He then realises they are being shot at. 

Louis looks around for Harry and sees him protected against the restaurant wall, four guards around him. Harry is frantically trying to look for Louis. 

The gunshots stop and Harry pushing through security. 

“Shots fired, Louis has been hit” Louis hears Paddy say into his ear piece.

Hit? Louis doesn’t feel like he’s been hit, What’s he talking about. 

“Louis” Harry yells as he reaches them.

Harry pulls Louis quickly into his arms as they are escorted into the car safely. Harry lies Louis across his lap in the car.

“It’s okay Lou” Harry tries to reassure.

“I’m fine Harry” Louis says.

“Keep your eyes open okay” Harry says 

“Harry I’m fine, let me up” Louis says.

He moves to sit up and it’s then he gets a searing pain in his shoulder that gets him breathless, his vision gets blurry and he’s dizzy.

“Agh” Louis grits his teeth.

“You’ve just been shot Louis, lie down” Harry says dominantly as he lays Louis back down.

“Here Harry put this over the wound” Al says as he hands Harry a towel.

“Aghhh stop Harry” Louis chokes out as Harry presses the towel against Louis shoulder.

Harry ignores Louis and presses the wound, they are both covered in Louis blood and Harry is worried.

“Ben, Casey and Scott are at the penthouse” Al says.

Harry nods as he turns his attention back to Louis who’s sweating, 

They pull up at e penthouse and Harry scoops Louis up bridal style and carries him quickly to the lift. When they get into the penthouse, they are met with a flurry of activity. There is a makeshift hospital bed and equipment set up in Harry’s living room. 

“Put him on the bed Haz” Ben instructs, 

Louis can’t explain the pain in his shoulder, he watches as the buzz if people around him panic and talk to him, yell things at each other.

“Harry” Louis feels himself says.

“Right here darling” Harry says, he’s next to Louis stroking his hair, relaxing a little now he knows Louis is in safe hands.

“Louis open your eyes for us” Scott says from above him. Louis opens his eyes that he didn’t realise we’re closed. 

“Good boy” Scott says.

“There is an exit wound, thank god” Casey says from somewhere.

Things become blurry then and Louis can’t help himself as he passes out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love xx

“Owe shit” Louis says as he wakes up to an unbearable pain in his shoulder.

He’s still in the lounge, on the hospital bed. He’s been changed into fresh navy sweats with a matching T-shirt, his left arm is killing and his right one his hooked up to drips and what looks like blood. 

“It’s okay Lou” Edward says from beside Louis.

He looks to see Edward leaning over him, Scott behind napping on the couch.

Louis sits up painfully.

“Just take it easy kiddo” Edward scolds slightly.

“I’m fine” Louis says.

“Louis William, just stop, You’ve just been shot” Edward scolds loudly.

“What time is it” Louis asks.

He swings his legs over the bed wanting to stand up but he’s attached to things.

“It’s 6am you’ve been out 7 hours” Edward says and Louis sighs.

“I want Harry” Louis says 

“He’s just making a phone call, he hasn’t left your side all night, none of us have, he will be back in a minute, can you just lie back down” Edward tries.

“No, Edward I’m fine, I want to go to my own bed” Louis says.

“Louis, you’re getting blood because you lost a lot and you need the fluids right now” Edward says gently, trying to reason with Louis. 

“No, I’m fine just let me up” Louis says.

He reaches for his drip but Edward stops him.

“Don’t make me wake Scott” Edward threatens.

Louis doesn’t listen and tries his best to move Edwards hand, his shoulder aching like crazy.

“Hey, hey, Lou, what’s wrong baby, calm down” Harry says as he comes into the room and over to Louis bed, he kneels down in front of Louis. 

“I’m fine and I just want to go to my bed” Louis says.

Harry looks to Edward who returns the distraught face.

“Okay, Okay Sweetheart just stop and I’ll get everything put in our room okay, we just needed you out here to watch over you last night” Harry says,

“I don’t need watching, I’m fine” Louis says upset.

“Well, the amount of blood you lost was not fine and we need to fix that” Scott says as he wakes up and comes over.

“I don’t want someone else’s blood in me, I’m fine” Louis says upset.

“Well, Harry’s blood saved your life” Scott tells him.

Louis looks towards Harry in disbelief, Harry gave him his blood. Harry winks at Louis as he grabs his hands and kisses them.

“Please just calm down, we just need all the blood to finish going through and then we will unhook you okay. I hate needles and if my blood goes to waist I’ll be upset” Harry says pouting at Louis, trying to lighten the mood. 

Louis then launches at Harry, he loves him so much and feels so overwhelmed. 

“Ohh my darling, it’s all okay I promise” Harry says.

“Let’s lie back Lou, there’s about 20 minutes left and then I’ll unhook you” Scott says.

Harry gently lies Louis back down.

“Are you in pain?” Scott asks.

“I’m fine” Louis says and he rolls over facing the wall and away from everyone.

The boys sigh and Harry kisses Louis on the head, Scott sneaks some pain relief in Louis drip and he slowly falls asleep.

“He’s okay?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, he’ll be okay Haz, this is typical Louis. He gets angry at the world and himself and us fussing” Edward chuckles.

Harry smiles widely

“So I shouldn’t take it personally” Harry chuckles.

“No, actually you should take it as a compliment, he only gets this way with us because he’s comfortable and knows we love him no matter what” Scott says.

Harry nods smiling.

“Well I’ll take him to our bed as soon as the drips are finishes, hopefully he will wake up in a better mood” Harry jokes and the boys smile.

Drew then comes in the room, back from work. He’s tense and looks angry.

“What’s wrong D” Edward asks immediately.

The boys stand up and walk over. Drew is pacing the entry way.

He hands the boys a note which they take cautiously, it’s a picture of Louis last night just before the shooting, waiting out the front of the restaurant. The words on the paper read.

“We won’t miss next time” 

“Shit” Scott says.

“Fuck this” Edward says.

“I’m going to kill them” Harry says darkly.

This is getting worse and as the boys look towards Louis they just hope thy can find Dan and Sam before it’s too late. Last night was scary for everyone and they just hope they can keep Louis safe.

.....

Harry has been busy, Harry has been angry and Harry has been distant towards Louis and Louis is hating it. It’s been six days since he was shot, six days of thinking it’s all his fault, of self doubt and self destruction. It’s like Harry flipped a switch and is back to the cold, hard, intimidating man that Louis didn’t like, not the Harry he fell in love with and Louis can’t help but think he’s too much of a burden and Harry’s done with him. 

“Ask Barbra if you need help making breakfast next time Louis” Harry says clearly upset.

Louis was trying to pour the milk into his cereal but it was a full bottle and he dropped it on the floor. Harry came in to see Louis cleaning the milk up and isn’t happy.

Louis just looks up at Harry innocently, hurt in his gorgeous blue eyes. Harry doesn’t mean to snap at Louis, he’s just upset and on edge as more threats against Louis life pour in. He loves Louis to death but everything is so hard to deal with at the moment and all he wants to do is wrap Louis up and keep him safe. He can’t though, he has so much to do, so much media shit to go over with the team and so much shit to coordinate. 

Louis doesn’t respond and just gets back to cleaning up the mess one handed, Harry just sighs and walks out of the room, he doesn’t even help Louis. Louis sighs, finishes cleaning up and walks back to the bedroom, as far as Harry knows he’s eaten and he can easily tell the boys so. 

He walks to his and Harry’s room and passes Harry’s office on the way, he hears Harry screaming at someone on the phone and Louis sighs, not wanting to be anywhere near Harry right now. 

Louis makes his way into the room and goes over to the lounge chair in the corner, he moves it close to the floor to ceiling window, grabs his phone and headphones and gets comfy, his knees to the side curled up. He puts his headphones in and listens to his music as he watches the rain fall over London, lost in thought. 

“Louis” Harry says as he enters the room about an hour later.

Louis looks towards Harry, Harry has a frown on his face, his hands on his hips. He looks angry but still sexy in his dark blue suit and white shirt unbuttoned nearly to his belly button.

“I’ve got to go to the office, somethings come up. Drew and Edward are working and Scott is on a conference call but will be up when he’s finished. Barb is off for the weekend but Paddy and Charlie are at the door if you need them. Don’t leave the apartment understand” Harry says sternly.

Louis doesn’t answer just looks away and back out the window, Harry is such an ass right now.

“Answer me when I’m talking to you” Harry says sternly.

“I’m not your submissive Harry” Louis says quietly.

Harry looks livid.

“Even so, I won’t hesitate to punish you. Don’t be disrespectful” Harry says.

“Disrespectful? Coming from my partner who’s ignored me and treated me like shit for the last few days. If it’s all too much for you Harry, if you’ve changed your mind on our relationship just tell me now, what’s the point in stringing me along” Louis says fiercely.

“I have a mountain of work that needs to be sorted from this mess, just because my centre of attention hasn’t been you doesn’t mean you have to develop an attitude. Grow up Louis” Harry says.

He doesn’t mean what he’s saying Harry is just angry, he doesn’t want Louis thinking he’s anything like his submissive, he’s not at all, but Harry is stressed and his mood is getting the better of him.

Louis doesn’t want to fight, he will take Harry’s words on the chin, he just wants Harry to leave him be. As soon as he’s gone he will go stay with his brothers for a few days.

“Sorry for not handling everything very well, I’ll try harder” Louis says and Harry sees the hurt behind his eyes. His chest aches, the last thing he wants is to hurt Louis.

Harry sighs, he walks over and kneels down in front of Louis.

“I’m sorry, I’m stressed out and I’m not handling this the right way, I’m sorry” Harry says gently.

“It’s fine Harry, I understand what a burden I am and this situation is. I know how much extra work you have to do because of it, I’ll go stay with the boys for a while” Louis says.

“No Louis, that’s not what I want, the last thing I need is you away from me. Look I have to go, but I’ll be back soon and I’ll make it up to you okay” Harry says.

“There’s nothing to make up Harry” Louis says.

Harry kisses Louis on the head and reluctantly leaves, he plans on getting Louis his favourite ice cream, flowers and a present on his way home, that’s a start to making up the way he’s been acting towards Louis.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left xx

Louis sighs and takes his music out of his ears, he throws his phone across the room, he doesn’t care if it’s broken. He sits watching the rain for a while, he’s so sick of feeling guilty about his life, so sick of being a burden. He’s lost in thought and loses track of time, before he hears a noise outside the bedroom door, thinking it’s Scott, Louis goes to find him. 

He enters the hallway and is stops in his tracks. He sees a man in all black with a ski mask over his face, their eyes meet and Louis knows instantly its Dan. Louis breath hitches, what the hell is going on, Louis is scared. He backs away from Dan in fright but he backs himself into a chest. 

“Where do you think you’re going” Sam’s voice echos in his ear as his arms wrap around Louis body.

Louis heart rate pics up, he has no idea what is going on, or how they both got passed security and into the apartment. 

Louis struggles in Sam’s arms, Sam tries to restrain him but he manages to kick Sam in the shin and he’s let go. He runs as fast as he can to the lounge, he just needs to get to the door and to Paddy and Charlie. Louis makes it into the lounge room and is brought to a halt. The front door is chained shut from the inside and he can see what looks to be an explosive device connected. It then hits Louis, if he or security break down the door they are all dead. 

Louis panics, he needs to find a way out. Dan stalks over angrily and grabs Louis but he fights, he puts up as much fight as he can with a fucked shoulder. Furniture is being knocked over but Louis just needs to get away, he runs towards the kitchen, both men hot on his tail. Louis throws a lamp at one of them and gets an anomalistic growl in response. 

He reaches the kitchen but he’s then tackled to the ground and lashed into, Louis isn’t strong enough to fight the two of them and he tries to shield his face as he’s continuously beaten and attacked. He’s kicked and punched by both men and when he’s pliant enough because he’s so sore and hurt. Dan gags him and ties his hands behind his back. 

He’s pulled up by Dan and Sam gets in his face. 

“You ever pull something like that again, I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your head, are we clear” Sam says as he cocks his gun to Louis head.

Louis looks into Sam’s evil eyes, he’s scared shitless 

“I said am I clear” Sam yells as he grabs Louis hair and pulls his head back tightly.

Louis just nods slightly as he can’t talk. He’s then led back into the lounge and sat on the floor in the corner.

“Don’t fucking move” Dan spits at him. 

Dan and Sam then walk to the middle of the Lounge room to talk.

Louis rests his head on the wall as tears threaten his eyes, he’s fucked. What the fuck is he supposed to do now. He just hopes Harry and the boys are safe, he has no way to warn them about the bomb.

...

Harry makes it to his office, he feels so guilty for the way he’s been acting and has been organising things on the drive to work, with how to make it all up to Louis. He’s just putting his coat away when his phone buzzes. 

“Styles” Harry answers.

“Harry, where are you” Drew’s panicked voice sounds over the phone.

“I just got to the office, why what’s wrong” Harry asks his voice wavering at Drew’s tone.

“Theirs a hostage situation, it’s Louis. The building has been evacuated but they’ve got Louis In the apartment” Drew says.

“I’m on my way” Harry says as he hangs up. 

He’s never in his life run so fast, Alberto and his security Flagging him as he makes his way back to the car in record time.

As they approach the penthouse, the roads are closed off, so Al pulls up a block away from the apartment, and they run the rest of the way, there are ambulances, fire and police everywhere, Harry is thankfully allowed through the barricades thanks to Drew and he’s met with all the boys at the front of the apartment on the street. 

“Drew” Harry yells.

Drew is dressed in police gear and has a swat team awaiting his instructions,

“He’s okay at the moment” Drew reassures Harry.

“What’s going on” Harry asks his worry consuming him.

He’s led over to a marquee that’s set up, the boys all following inside. He’s given an iPad that has access to the cameras in the apartment, they all watch on as Drew plays them a video. Harry sees Louis chased, being beaten, tied up and placed in the corner.

“Fuck, please just get him out, can’t you just go in” Harry asks panicked.

“There is explosives on the door, we’ve hacked into the cameras and if the doors are opened the explosives will go off” Drew says.

“Shit” Edward says.

“How the fuck did they get in?” Scott asks panic setting in.

“The roof” Drew says.

“Well what do we do, what’s the plan to get him out?” Harry asks upset.

Drew sighs.

“Unfortunately, we have to wait, it’s a high rise building, which is a lot more complicated and we don’t want them doing anything drastic, we need to let them make contact first and find out what exactly it is they want” Drew says.

“No, Drew please, we need to get him” Harry says.

“Listen, I need you guys to please trust me, I’ll get Louis out, we will get him out but I need you to trust me and let me do my job” Drew says to the boys.

They all take a few deep breaths and nod. 

“You can watch everything that’s happening in the apartment okay, just work with us right now okay” Drew says and they all agree..

Inside the apartment Louis is in agony, his body is badly hurting, his shoulder is the worst, being pulled back behind his body, it’s causing him to flit in and out of consciousness. 

He watches as Sam and Dan come and kneel in front of him.

“Listen here kid, You’re going to make us a lot of money and are our ticket out of this entire mess. You’re the one who’s caused all this shit, do you understand that” Sam spits.

Louis just looks at him slight confusion on his face.

“Harry would be mine, he would be with me if it wasn’t for you and if you hadn’t of spread your legs so quickly for him you could have been happy with Dan, but instead you had to be a god dam slut, ruin Harry and brainwash him into being with you and then you go and wreck Dans business. You’re going to pay for it all and we will make sure of it” Sam says evilly,

“We’re going to make contact with your brother now, and when we do if you say a single thing, make any form of noise you’re going to get it. Understand” Dan says.

“You be a good boy and play by our rules, we will kill you quickly, instead of torturing you like we planned to do” Sam says darkly.

Louis breathing picks up as Sam and Dan move back to the middle of the room, Dan pulls his phone out and dials a number, it’s on speaker phone. Drew picks up instantly.

“Detective Tomlinson” his stern voice says.

“Ahhhh well good afternoon Detective, how are we today” Sam smirks as he talks.

“I’d be a lot better if we knew what you wanted” Drew says.

Sam and Dan chuckle.

“We’ve got what we wanted, your little brother tied up and at our mercy” Dan says.

“Listen, you and I both know there is no way out of this, you’re stuck in an apartment, threatening to blow it up and you have a hostage, the odds aren’t in your favour” Drew says.

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong Detective. We know you, your brothers and Harry will do whatever it takes to keep us from hurting your precious Louis” Sam says.

It’s quiet on the other end.

“What do you want” Drew says eventually, he’s angry and knows the words are true.

“We want, Styles to wire 100 million dollars into my account, we then want him and yourselves to drop all charges and we want an agreement in place just like Harry has done before, stating we walk free and we go our seperate ways” Sam says.

“And Louis” Drew asks.

“If you agree, then we will hand him over, once the documents are all signed and the police and everyone is gone. Until then though......he’s ours” Dan says evilly.

“Get it done, the longer you take the worse it gets for Louis” Sam spits and they hang up.

They both then turn to smirk evilly at Louis, they stalk over and Dan grabs a poker stick from the fire place on his way, they reach Louis and they both show no mercy as they beat Louis unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

“Fuck, I’ll give them the money Jesus just make them stop” Harry says as he throws the iPad he can’t watch anymore.

“Do you have a hundred million Harry?” Scott asks.

Harry looks to Edward who knows all of Harry’s finances. 

“The money is definitely not the problem, it’s just having it at our quick disposal” Edward says.

“I want to talk to them, please” Harry begs, turning to Drew 

Drew nods and goes to call them back, he’s trying to keep it together but he’s struggling. 

The phone rings before Dan is picking up.

“Well If it isn’t the famous Harry Styles, to what do we owe this pleasure” Dan speaks.

“If you lay another finger on Louis, I won’t give you shit, leave him alone or I’ll have the place swarmed in 30 seconds” Harry says angrily.

“Oh Harry, he really has changed you hasn’t he. I’m not sure I like it” Sam laughs.

“Does that mean you agree to the terms” Dan says.

“Yes, just leave Louis alone. I’ll have the money wired in an hour” Harry says.

“You have a deal, he wouldn’t handle another hit anyway, you’ve picked a weak one Styles, I would be quick if I were you, not sure how long he’s got left” Sam spits and the line is dead.

“Okay SWAT has found a way in, they’ve secured the premises and the will be at Louis side in 4 minutes. They may take longer to diffuse the bomb but they are going in” Drew says.

“So we’re not giving them the money or the deal?” Edward asks.

“No, we never were, it’s a stalling tactic, we need them calm, to think they are getting what they want until we find a way in. They are expecting the money to be wired and while they wait they won’t hurt Louis further” Drew says.

They boys sigh in relief, they just hope Louis is okay. 

Louis can hardly move his body, he’s in so much pain, he can feel himself slipping, his body slowly giving up. He’s lying on the floor watching as Sam and Dan watch their laptop and wait for the money Harry is wiring them. He tries to hold on but he doesn’t know how long he can keep his eyes open for.

It’s then they hear a loud noise from the ceiling, it happens so quickly. SWAT men enter the room and the place in swarmed in seconds. Sam and Dan are on the ground in a second, handcuffed and arrested. 

Three Swat men are at Louis side instantly, untying him and removing his gag. 

“Louis, can you hear us” he hears on man say.

Louis nods.

“Good job kid, we need you to stay awake okay, we’re going to get you out and to the hospital as soon as we can” another says as they try to reassure him. There are three other SWAT guys trying to defuse the bombs on the door. 

They manage to get the chains unlocked and the bomb detonated in record time. Louis feels arms under his legs and shoulders as he’s lifted into the air. 

“Stay with us Louis” the guy who’s carrying him says.

Louis can’t though, his body is done and he falls unconscious.

 

Harry and the boys are brought to the back of the building away from the media and the circus that’s at the front of the apartment. They run as soon as they see Louis being placed on the ambulance stretcher. 

“Louis” they all call desperately. 

“Is he okay, stats” Scott asks as he gets to Louis side.

The ambulance officers have thankfully met Scott before and know he’s a doctor.

“Pulse is weak, breathing shallow, we need to move him quickly” The ambulance officer says.

“I’ll come, boys, meet us at the hospital, I’ll get him under Ben and Casey” Scott says.

The ambulance is shut and Harry Drew and Edward watch on helplessly as Louis is carted away from them.

Harry is beside himself, when he turns around to find Alberto to take them to the hospital he sees Dan and Sam being led out of the building in handcuffs. Harry loses his shit then and runs towards them.  
Before anyone can stop him he’s grabbing Sam around the neck and pushing him into a wall.

“You son of a bitch, you’re going to pay for what you’ve done to Louis” Harry growls.

“Haz, come on calm down” Edward says

“They will get what’s coming to them H, lets get to Louis” Drew says as he grabs Harry trying to pri him off Sam.

Harry lets him go but swings him arm back and punched him so hard in the face. Sam falls to the ground and the police officers get him up and direct him to their van.

“Nice hit, let’s go though, Lou’s needs us” Drew says.

“Yeah, Sorry, lets go” Harry says as they head for the car.   
..,..

 

“Mr Styles, what’s happened”

“Can you tell us anything” 

“Is Louis stable”

Questions are flown at Harry and the boys as they enter the hospital, Harry’s team escorts them all to a private waiting area, they are met with Scott who’s looking drained.

“Is he okay?” Harry asks, his heart in his throat, if anything happens to his boy he doesn't know what he will do.

“I don’t know much, I wasn’t allowed further, Ben and Casey have him, he was up and down on the ride over” Scott says.

“Shit” Drew says.

“He will be okay, Louis will, he’s strong he’s been through too much to give up now” Edward says.

The boys hold in their emotions as they all take a seat, no one knows how long they will be waiting for and it’s a sullen atmosphere. 

“Mum and Dad wouldn’t let him die, they are watching down on him” Drew says.

The boys hope Drew is right, hope they can all pull it together and that Louis pulls through.

Two hours later, Ben and Casey enter the room. The boys are up out of their chairs instantly,

“Please tell us he’s okay” Harry says tears in his eyes at the look on Casey and Ben’s faces.

They both sigh.

“Look boys, he’s up and down, we still haven’t managed to stabilise him yet” Ben says.

“Shit” Scott says, he knows this is bad.

“Why not” Edward asks.

“He’s suffered extensive injuries, his body was completely broken. He has six broken ribs, with his spleen already gone he’s struggling to fight this. His body temperature won’t regulate. His left leg is broken and his shoulder wound reopened, His kidney has developed an abscess and He’s suffered a collapsed lung which was damaged already in the accident years ago, and if we can’t repair it he will need a transplant. We are taking him to surgery now” Casey says.

“What are his chances” Drew asks.

“We will do everything we can, Harry we need more blood from you” Ben says and Harry nods.

“We will be back as soon as we’re done, we promise, we’ve got him, just trust us okay” Casey says.

The boys just nod as they leave. This is so hard for all of them, especially Scott, knowing he can’t help Louis himself, can’t fix his little brother like he always does. 

Harry loses it then and breaks, he punches a wall and cries for the first time in years. The boys rally around each other and hug and console one another as best as they can. 

Harry is taken to give his blood once again and he hopes it’s enough to help Louis because he will die if Louis doesn’t make it.

When Harry returns to the waiting room, he’s managed to pull himself together somewhat, the boys are lying against each other on the couches and they make room for Harry. He slips in and Edward leans against his side. They all just need each other right now.

“Thank you for being so welcoming of me, for trusting me to be with Louis” Harry says huskily as he breaks the silence.

“We wouldn’t want anyone else Haz, you’re made for each other” Edward says.

“We should be the ones thanking you, for keeping him safe, for loving him and for Ben and Casey” Scott says 

“I didn’t keep him safe” Harry says brokenly.

“You did what you could Harry, this isn’t your fault” Drew says 

“I’ve been an asshole the last few days and I wasn’t handling everything so well, and I took it out on Louis without meaning too, i was planning to make it up to him tonight and now.....I didn’t even get to tell him how much I love him, how much he means to me” Harry says as he scoffs at his stupidity.

“Louis knows Harry, god of course he knows. He loves you more than anything, more than a silly fight” Edward says.

“You’ll be able to tell him how much you love him when he wakes up” Scott says.

“If he doesn’t, I...” Harry says.

“Don’t think like that, he needs us to be strong right now, he’s going to make it” Drew says.

It’s silent after that the boys slipping in and out of sleep, until Ben and Casey come back into the room.

“Is he stable?” Scott asks urgently as they are all up and standing in front of Ben and Casey. 

“We repaired his lung and he stabilised” Ben says.

The boys sigh in relief.

“We took away the abscess on his kidney, and fixed his broken leg, he also suffered a bleed from his cracked skull which we managed to control” Casey says.

“Is he going to be okay” Edward asks.

“We’re going to keep him in an induced coma for a little while, just so he can heal, but we are confident he will make a full recovery” Ben says.

They boys are all so thankful for the news.

“Can we see him” Harry says.

“Yes, your team has arranged for Louis to have his own medical team, lead by us and the whole eighth floor is yours, there’s a room each and a bed next to Louis” Ben says.

“Thank you” Harry says.

“Of course” Casey says and they then lead the boys to Louis room.

The shock Harry gets when he sees Louis, so small on the bed, hooked up to machines, a tube in his throat , is nearly unbearable, he holds back his chocked sobs and goes straight to Louis side, he pulls up the comfortable recliner and takes Louis hand. He doesn’t plan on moving until Louis wakes up.


	22. Chapter 22

Louis comes too after two weeks under, his eyes feel like led as he opens them slowly, he’s sore and confused as hell. He has no idea where he is.

“Louis, kiddo, you’re okay” Scott tells him.

“Oh god Louis, darling relax I’m right here just relax” Harry tells Louis as he strokes his hair gently. He’s so relieved Louis is responding after two weeks of nothing,

 

“I can’t breathe” Louis gasps. His chest feels so tight and he’s so sore.

“We know just relax and take some slow deep breaths kid” Scott says.

Drew and Edward watch on worriedly as Louis panics.

“Baby, you’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you, just relax your breathing” Harry says.

“Where am I” Louis asks as he tries to calm down.

“You’re in the hospital, Scott’s here and Ben and Casey are looking after you, you’re going to be okay” Harry says.

“Harry, i can’t remember, why am I here” Louis asks tears in his eyes.

Harry looks to Scott for support, he doesn’t know why Louis doesn’t remember anything.

“Go get Casey” Scott says to Edward and Drew, they nod and exit to find Casey.

“It’s okay Lou, it’s all normal, what’s the last thing you remember” Scott asks.

“Umm I....I don’t know” Louis worries.

He sits up and pushes through the pain, he takes his oxygen mask off.

“Relax darling, shhhh” Harry tries as he kisses Louis head and Louis latches in to him. He’s just thankful Louis remembers him. 

“Welcome back Louis” Casey smiles as she enters the room.

Louis can’t help the tears then, they fall freely from his eyes.

“Oh honey, you’re fine, you’re going to be fine. I’ll give you some pain relief and you’ll feel a lot better” Casey says as she gives Louis some pain relief through his drip. It helps instantly and Louis does feel better but he’s still uneasy about not remembering why he’s in the hospital.

“Can you lie back for us hun” Casey asks sweetly.

Louis shakes his head no.

“I know you’re sore but you’ve got some injuries that need you to be lying back” Scott says gently.

Louis again shakes his head no, he doesn’t want to let go of Harry. 

“Darling, I promise I’m going to sit right next to you and I’ll hold your hand the whole time Okay” Harry tries.

Louis slowly gives in then and lays back with Harry and Casey’s help.

“Good boy baby” Harry says. 

He holds Louis hand and strokes his hair and wipes his tears away as Louis drifts back off to sleep, he has no control over his body and he falls.

“Is it okay that he can’t remember what happened” Harry asks concerned.

“We won’t know too much until we can talk to him more” Casey says.

“It could be him just blocking something traumatic out, or it could be a result of the bleed. He remembers all of us and that’s a great sign” Scott says.

Harry nods, he decides to go take a shower and get changed now he knows Louis is okay. Alberto has been bringing everyone meals and should be here soon.

After Harry has showered and changed into his grey sweats and a blue sweater he takes his spot next to Louis again. 

“You okay Harry?” Scott asks as he strolls Int’l the room. 

Drew has been busy closing up the case against Sam and Dan, they won’t be seeing the light of day anytime soon, Edward has had to work as well and has been splitting his time between the hospital and the apartment. Scott and Harry have pretty much lived at the hospital. Harry hasn’t left Louis side and has been trying to work as best he can from his laptop and phone. 

“Yeah I’m just so glad he’s okay” Harry says.

“He’s lucky to have you Harry, thanks for being by his side” Scott says sincerely.

Harry looks towards Scott.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, he’s my world” Harry says with conviction.

“We know, Thank you for the hospital floor and the private nurses, feeding us and everything. We really can’t thank you enough” Scott says.

“It’s the least I could do, I want this kept as private as possible for Lou, I know he struggled with the media after the accident” Harry says.

“Yeah, it really took its toll on him, so thank you for the privacy” Scott says.

Harry rubs his hands over his face,

“What is it?” Scott asks. He can sense Harry needs to say something 

“I....my team need to issue a statement, it’s been two weeks and they are on my back about it. I know he deserves privacy and I’ve tried my hardest to give it to him but I need to issue a statement and I don’t want him to be upset at me for it” Harry says regretfully. 

“I don’t think Louis will be upset Haz, he knows what comes with being in a relationship with you, I think he just needs you to be by his side like you are, nothing else will matter if he’s got you” Scott says.

Harry smiles shyly.

“Thanks Scott” Harry says and Scott returns the smile.

Louis then stirs on the bed again, he wakes feeling a little less fuzzy but so tired and sore.

“Hey There sleepyhead” Harry says fondly.

“Hi” Louis whispers out.

“How are you feeling?” Scott asks.

“Fine” Louis says and Harry and Scott share a chuckle. 

“Would you like some water?” Harry asks and Louis nods, his throat is so dry.

“Can I sit up” Louis asks cutely.

“I can put the bed up a little bit” Scott says and he moves the bed so Louis torso rises a little.

Harry helps Louis sip on some water through a straw.

“Good boy Lou, are you hungry at all?” Harry asks.

“No” Louis says 

“We’re going to have to get you eating as soon as possible Lou, we need to help you recover” Scott says.

“Is it as bad as last time?” Louis asks his brother innocently.

“It’s different kiddo, I’m so sorry” Scott says. 

Louis holds back his tears and Harry and Scott hate that they can’t take Louis pain away.

“I need to ask you a few questions about what happened, is that okay?” Scott asks gently as he and Harry take a seat either side of the bed.

“I still can’t remember anything” Louis says shakily.

“Well, You’ve had what we call a bleed on the brain and sometimes that can make your memory a little fuzzy, or it could be that you just don’t want to remember it and your body is blocking it out. What’s the last thing you remember” Scott asks gently.

“I.....I.....Harry and spilling the milk and Harry being mad at me” Louis says upset.

“Ohh darling boy, I was never mad at you, I was just stressed out and I am so sorry I took it out on you” Harry says

Louis is quiet and he looks down as he plays with his fingers.

“Darling what’s wrong” Harry asks concerned.

A few tears fall from Louis eyes and hit the bedsheets.

“Kiddo, it’s okay” Scott says.

“I don’t want to go through this again, I can’t do it” Louis chokes.

The boys hearts break.

“Yes you can darling, and this time you have me. You’re going to get through this and I know it seems like a long road now but you’ll make it, we will make it and that’s a promise” Harry says.

Scott smiles at Harry’s confession, he knows how much of a difference having Harry by Louis side is going to be.

“I can’t even shower by myself and You’re going to get sick of me” Louis says.

“Never Sweetheart, I could never get sick of someone I am in love with. I’m here to help you do everything and anything and I always will be, you come first and that’s just not going to change” Harry says lovingly.

“I’m scared because I don’t remember anything, I don’t even know what happened to me” Louis says as he lets a few more tears escape.

“Listen kiddo, as part of your recovery we can’t tell you what happened you need to remember yourself I’m sorry, but when you do we will be here for you okay, every step of the way” Scott says.

Louis is so frustrated he just hates this and wants to remember so he can deal with it all.

Lets try some food Hey, how does that sound” Scott asks, trying to lighten the mood, 

“Can I go home” Louis asks instead.

“Harry is working on getting your room set up for you, just give us a few more days okay. You’re still not out of the woods and in intensive care but if you’re doing well, you can go home at the end of the week” Scott says.

Louis eyes begin to droop again, his body so sore and he’s still so fuzzy and confused,

“Go back to sleep Sweetheart” Harry says gently.

“Will you stay?” Louis asks.

“I haven’t left yet and I don’t plan too” Harry smiles and Louis smiles shyly back. His eyes close and he falls asleep peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys, I hope you all liked the story. Lots of love xxxx thanks for reading xx

Louis wakes In a sweat, his breathing irregular, he sits up straight in bed, the pain unbearable but not as much as the memories that have returned. His nightmare wasn’t just a nightmare, but flashbacks, real life. He remembered everything and if he could take it all back he would.

“Louis, we need you to breathe” Scott says his voice extremely panicked.

“We need you to relax Louis, take some deep breaths” Ben says as he rushes into the room.

Harry is moved out of the way as Ben, Scott and Casey try to calm Louis down. He’s developed a fever and woke from a nightmare in a panic that has the boys worried, even Scott has never seen Louis like this before. He’s panicking and isn’t responding.

Edward Drew and Harry watch on as Louis gasps for air, his oxygen tubes replaced with a mask as they try to stabilise Louis. Louis then reaches for his drips and pulls them out.

“Shit” Scott says as he tries to stop Louis.

“Kiddo, you’re okay, nothing is going to happen to you” Scott says gently.

Harry then comes over, he can’t stand to see Louis like this. He takes his shoes off and gets into the bed, he fits behind Louis and brings him back against his chest. He wraps his strong arms around Louis tiny body and whispers things in his ear. 

Louis responds instantly, he feels Harry’s arms, can smell his calming familiar smell and his deep gentle voice is so soothing. 

 

“Good boy darling, that’s it, I’ve got you, I’m here” Harry keeps repeating.

Louis eventually calms down his breathing, he’s shaking from being scared and from his fever, he’s sweaty, sore and so tired. He’s scared out of his mind though and his complexion is pale.

The room begins to relax as Louis does. Louis is with it now and tears spring to his eyes as he reaches for the oxygen mask to take it off.

“Uh Uh Uh leave that on darling, it’s helping you” Harry says gently. 

Louis chokes out a sob at that, he doesn’t want it on. 

“Shhhhhh it’s okay I’m here” Harry says as he strokes Louis sweaty fringe off his forehead.

“I remembered, I remember.....” Louis sobs.

“Ohhhh baby, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry Louis” Harry says a she wraps Louis up in his arms even tighter.

“They, they, they’re going to kill me” Louis says.

“Louis, listen to me, no one is going to kill you” Drew says as he walks over and sits on the bed next to Harry and Louis. 

Louis looks innocently at Drew, 

“They are both locked up, we promise they aren’t ever getting out” Drew says with conviction, trying to reassure his brother.

Louis manages to take the oxygen mask off and throws it on the bed.

“I’m scared” Louis says his breathing irregular again.

“No darling, just relax it’s all okay we are here and will protect you, you’re okay” Harry reassures.

“I want to go home Harry, but I can’t go back there” Louis chokes.

“I know darling I know” Harry says.

“You’ve spiked a fever kiddo and you know what that means, you’re stuck here a bit longer” Edward says carefully.

“No” Louis says defeated.

“We’re Sorry Lou” Drew says.

Louis can’t stop his tears as he cries himself back to sleep on Harry’s muscly chest.

 

.......

It’s three days later, Louis temp is finally stable and the boys are relieved. Harry and the boys decided it was okay to let Louis home, they can look after him there and get him more comfortable.

Louis is fast asleep on his hospital bed as Harry hovers over him, Harry kisses Louis lips and his forehead. Louis stirs and opens his eyes to a smiling Harry.

“Hi baby” Harry says as his dimples pop.

“Hi” Louis smiles shyly.

“I have a surprise for you” Harry says 

“What is it” Louis asks.

“I will tell you soon, but first let’s get you showered hey” Harry says fondly.

“But I’m sore, I can’t move” Louis says upset.

“I’m going to help you” Harry says.

Louis let’s Harry help him up and walk him to the shower, he’s shaky and so sore and Harry has to take over. He gets in the shower and Harry washes Louis, Louis brushes his teeth and relaxes on Harry.

Harry helps Louis dress in black sweats and a white T-shirt, Louis has lost a dramatic amount of weight and Harry’s heart breaks just a little. 

When Harry leads Louis back into his private room, he sits Louis down on the bed and   
Proceeds to put Louis vans on his feet.

“I don’t want to walk around the hospital Haz, I told the nurse before” Louis says a bit upset, he’s just too sore.

“I know darling, but I want to show you something, I’ll be with you okay, I won’t leave your side” Harry says.

Louis sighs and gives in, he can always make Harry carry him if he can’t walk.

They leave the hospital room slowly and Harry guides Louis all the way to a private car park, where Harry’s Bentley is waiting and Al is standing with the back door open, he’s smiling widely.

“Okay kiddo?” He asks happily.

Louis nods smiling, he’s missed Al.

When Harry places Louis in the car safely, he gets in himself and Al starts driving.

“Are you going to get into trouble for this?” Louis asks.

Harry laughs.

“Maybe” he says fondly.

Louis laughs, he’s got a hint of nervous excitement in his face and Harry loves it.

“God I love you” Harry blurts and Louis blushes. 

“I love you more” Louis says.

“Not possible” Harry smirks.

“Where are you taking me?” Louis asks 

“It’s a surprise my love” Harry says grinning.

“Do the boys know?” Louis asks curiously.

“Yep” Harry says popping the P.

Louis rests against Harry for the remainder of the drive. When they pull up at their destination Harry helps Louis out and Louis looks at Harry curiously. They are in front of a high rise building in the middle of London and it’s just beautiful.

“Where are we?” Louis asks.

“You’ll see” Harry smirks as he helps Louis slowly inside.

They are greeted by the concierge and then Harry helps Louis to the lifts. Harry takes him to a private lift that needs a pin code once the pin is entered the lifts rises to the top floor of the building. 

Louis is nervous and so is Harry, he hopes Louis likes his surprise, he’s been working on it for months.

When the doors open Louis can’t breathe, he’s absolutely speechless, he looks to Harry in complete disbelief, Harry is smiling widely back at him.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks.

“Harry, it’s, it’s amazing...I....how” Louis asks in disbelief.

I took your dream house sketches and I created this for you....well for us” Harry says sheepishly.

Louis looks around the penthouse in absolute disbelief, it’s amazing and is all his dreams come true, Harry has created his dream house in their very own penthouse.

The lobby has three steps leading down to a sunken lounge with floor to ceiling glass windows, the kitchen is to the right and is huge, made out of stone. The dining room runs off the kitchen, to the right is two glass doors that lead to a shared office space that’s just incredible, Louis drawing desk sitting in the corner next to Harry’s.

The open staircase leads upstairs to the master bedroom. It’s so open and beautiful and Louis can’t believe Harry did this for him.

“Harry, I just.. it’s amazing” Louis says as tears stream down his face.

“I’ve been working on it for a while but after...what happened I knew we couldn’t go back and I wanted a place for us, that represents us as a couple so I’ve had the team working tirelessly” Harry says.

“Thank you, I love you so much Harry thank you” Louis says.

He looks around the room in amazement.

“There’s one more thing” Harry says 

Louis turns towards Harry who’s down on one knee a box open and displaying a simple, gorgeous silver band. 

“Louis, you’re my everything, my entire world and I want you forever. Please, will you marry me” Harry says choking up,

“Oh my god Harry” Louis says before he’s launching himself at Harry.

“Yes” Louis says as Harry smiles and picks him up.

They both have tears in their eyes as Harry puts Louis down and places the ring on his finger. 

“You’re mine forever” Harry says and he kisses Louis breathless.

Louis can’t stop smiling, this is all he has ever wanted and he’s so happy right now, Harry is his everything.

“So I don’t have to go back to the hospital?” Louis asks 

Harry chuckles.

“No darling, the boys will be here soon, for dinner and Scott’s happy to set everything up here for you” Harry says.

“I can’t thank you enough Harry, you’ve made me so happy” Louis says smiling.

“Darling, you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life” Harry says. And he kisses Louis again heatedly. 

The incident left Louis with a lot of scaring and his brothers and Harry even more over protective than before, Louis doesn’t mind it though and understands their worry. Even though they are constantly on his back about eating and keeping warm and taking his medication, they allow him to live and do things they never used to let him do and that’s all Louis could ever ask for.

The wedding is small and everything they wanted, apart from the media attention, which Louis is still getting used too. It’s a small price to pay for being with Harry though and he couldn’t be happier.   
For the first time in a long time, Louis feels like he can breathe and he’s so lucky to have found his soulmate who knows him inside and out. Sharing the next chapter of his life with Harry makes him endlessly happy and Harry is besotted with his boy, he is so thankful he gets to wrap Louis in his arms each night, talk to him about anything and everything and to share the most intimate secrets with each other. They belong together forever and Harry will give his boy the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi Guys this is not a new chapter, I just wanted some feedback :)

I am writing another story and hopefully will be finished soon but I have had a few requests of hard copies of my stories. 

I just wanted to put it out there, if I started an instagram page with access to buy hardcover books and Ebooks would anyone be interested? 

Thanks so much


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.
> 
> You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx
> 
> [Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)

Hi Guys,

If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.

You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx

[Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)


End file.
